Ticket to Berlin
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: Set directly after Fast Five and major spoilers for it. Why wouldn't Letty try and contact her family? Where has she been? And why Berlin? Take the rating seriously: adult language and situation will abound. I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay so this story by no means I'm not finishing my Crossing Lines story, I am working hard on that piece. But I simply could not get this idea out of my head. So this is completely separate from my other pieces. This follows the Fast Five storyline. There are major spoilers here, so if you haven't seen the last scene of Fast Five, you might not want to read this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not these characters. They belong to the studio and the writers. I am not drawing any profit from this and it is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Ticket To Berlin: Part One**

**Berlin, Germany: 2:30am**

The Roxette's "She's Got Nothing on…(But the Radio)" was blasting out of the sound system of one the cars parked a hundred feet from the group of five black Honda Civics. A scanner in one of the cars lit up red and the man with the headphones on sat up straight. After a few moments he turned to blonde in his driver seat and started speaking to her in German. She nodded and climbed out of the car. She walked up to the first car in the line and leaned in the passenger window.

A Latino woman was reclining in the seat, her eyes closed.

Hannah's British accent was favorable to Michael's German one, but just barely. "Matty, says the chatter's up. The package is movin'."

"That's good news aye, Boss." Michael flashed a grin at the woman from behind the wheel.

"Do I look like a boss?" She growled.

"Sorry Letty." He apologized.

Letty waved Hannah back towards the other car and grabbed her radio, as she exited the car. "Listen up," She called out over the radio and finished her double check of her harness. "The red-bird is moving and so are we." She jumped back into the car and continued as Michael started the engine. "What we are after is the middle car. There will be one car in front and one behind. This is a military convoy and these guys are soldiers, so be ready. We stick to the plan and we get this done."

The five cars pulled away from the party that had been serving as their cover and roared out onto the main road. The seven of the ten crew members were chatting over the radio and hyping themselves up. The convoy came into sight and the eighth member, the unofficial boss, spoke, "Can the chatter, its game time."

"Is she always such a hard-ass?" Matt asked in German to Hannah.

Hannah nodded and replied in his language, "Has been since I met her. Bloody American bitch."

"You don't like her?"

"Fuck, Matty, I don't like you. I'm here to get paid."

He narrowed his eyes at the road. "I'll remember that."

The second car pulled up next to the first car, than blew by it. The little Asian-looking girl in the crew, Moji, pulled herself out of the car through the sunroof and perched on the rear spoiler. Trevor, Hannah's twin brother, revved the engine of his car and moved close to the military trucks as they started to pass them. Moji, threw a small circular devices on the rear and front trucks, but the boys in the trucks didn't notice. They might have, if Moji hadn't been completely naked and been waving at them like an idiot.

"Not such a bad distraction plan." Hannah complimented.

"They think she's drunk." Matt informed her, shaking the radio. "They have no idea what's about the happen."

Moji, rolled herself back into the car and pulled a German football jersey.

Trevor grabbed his radio, "Let's hit this thing!"

"Jumpers, you're up." Letty barked. "Tate, Katie get those flashes ready. Damon it's you and me on the hot car! Wait for my mark."

Michael looked at Letty, "Are you sure about jumping on that truck? The EMP's gonna kill…"

"Not that one." Letty started to pull herself up on top of the car. "We can't risk the red-bird with the EMP. So after the jumpers get on those two trucks are going to stop, so for fucks sake be ready to drive around a pile-up."

"I still think…"

"Just drive this bitch." Letty jumped up on the roof as did the other three jumpers.

The fifth car in their line slammed on its brakes and turned around 180degrees, speeding back to the highway entrance ramp. Roll grabbed the radio, "I'll have the highway blocked. Just tell me when I need to bail."

"Ok." Letty drew a very deep breath it had been too long, since she'd done this. "MARK!"

The four jumpers hit the middle and last cars and Trevor activated the remote EMP's.

"Take that bitch!" Moji screamed and threw the sticky grenade onto the first car.

The first and third trucks instantly slowed down, the middle kept rolling full speed. Katie and Damon punched holes in the roofs of their transports and threw the flash-bangs inside.

The explosion of the grenade was too fast and the middle car smashed into the first car. Letty pitched violently to the right and fell off the side of the truck. Damon caught the strap of her harness and she was slammed against the back of the truck as it swerved.

Letty was stunned for a moment before realizing the third car was barreling towards her.

"Up, woman, up!" Damon screamed at her.

She scrambled up the ladder with his help and they held on for the second crash. There was gunfire exploding inside the two remaining cars.

She was gripping tightly to the hatch with Damon as the car began to decelerate. "You think with all that gunfire anyone's alive that ain't in the cab?"

"Like we'd be that lucky." Damon rolled his eyes and pulled out his 44.

Pistol shots rang out behind them and Letty winced; waiting for driver of the third car to pick her and Damon off.

"Relax, love. That's Will's piece." Damon assured her.

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. Let's go." Damon flipped the hatch and dropped down into fray. Seven shots, each about a second apart and he reappeared. "They're dead. Driver's pulling over." He tapped the radio, "Moji, we're stopping."

They stopped and Letty dropped into the back of the car and started looking for the cargo. She winced at the automatic gunfire and tried to focus on what she was doing.

Moji dropped down through the hatch and gave Letty a salute, before looking at Damon. "Will wants you."

"When does he not?" Damon winked at her and climbed out.

More gunfire erupted as Letty found the panel she was looking for. "Its' right here. Can you get it open?" Letty asked Moji in Spanish.

The British born Chinese girl strutted over and examined the lock system. She answered back in Spanish, "This is an easy one. I like you, boss, you come up with fun jobs."

"You liked hanging your ass out there naked?"

"It's just skin." Moji finished picking the lock and swung the panel open. She pulled out the back file box and handed it over to Letty. "Beside, Trevor thinks it was hot."

"Freak-child." Letty opened the back door and she and Moji walked out. She grabbed her radio, "Roll, pull out. We're going back to the club to meet up with Collins."

"So what's in the box?" Hannah leaned over Letty.

"It don't matter." Letty growled.

Hannah pouted, "Oh hell, He'll never even…"

She smacked the side of the truck and it echoed in the quiet. "We're getting paid to steal it, not look at it. Get your ass in your car."

"Whatever."

Letty looked at the burning vehicles and bodies in the side mirror and wished she were still running with her crew. This crew was Collins', not hers. They were mostly British and out of them the only one she trusted not to blow her brains out in heartbeat was Michael, but all he spoke was German. This whole thing was fucked up.

* * *

><p>Letty was tense. She stood with her back rigid as Collins looked over the contents of the box. The crew had gotten to the club over two hours ago. Collins had paid all of them and insisted that they enjoy the party. He had clothes for the girls allowed them to change. Once he got Letty in the VIP room, he had taken back most of her cut. The bright lights down below drew her attention for a moment. The club beneath the VIP room was over-crowded and loud. A year ago she would've loved this scene. Truth be told, it still called to her a bit, but there were more important things now.<p>

"This was an excellent plan. You certainly can plan a heist. And to see you actually in action tonight was breathtaking. Although you looked a little rusty, almost fell off. The crew did a good job. Anyone look inside this box?"

"Nope. You weren't paying us to look at it." She folded her arms over her chest.

He set the box down and moved closer to her. "Enjoying the party?"

"I got other places I'd rather be."

Collins walked up behind her placed his hand on her bare back. "I love the dress."

She ground her teeth together. She was sure he loved the dress. It was super short, a halter top, with plunging neckline and nearly no black. "You provided it."

"Indeed I did." He slid his hand under the fabric and rubbed over her right hip bone. "I was hoping you'd enjoy yourself."

Her fists clutched tightly. "I asked you not to touch me there."

"And yet you don't fight back."

She scuffed the floor with the heel of her shoe. "You know why."

"Yes, I suppose I do." He clicked his tongue against his cheek, "Would you like to leave?"

"Yeah"

"All right I suppose I'm done with you for the night."

She started for the door.

"You know I should really take your chains off sometime." His eyes trailed up her body, drinking in the site of her in the slutty dress and high heels. "Just to see where you could really do."

"That wouldn't be wise. I kill ya." She informed him coldly.

He crossed the room in half a second and pinned her arms over her head. She twitched on reflex, but didn't fight back.

"That's right." He held her wrist with one hand and groped her breast with the other. "Doesn't matter how mad I make you, or how I use you… Because you always have to do what you're told."

Letty nodded, "Leverage is a bitch."

He smiled, "Yes it certainly is. Go ahead and use my personal shower before you to your room."

It wasn't really a request, it was an order and Letty was sure there were camera's in the room. She jerked the door open and slammed it shut behind her. She cranked up the hot water and ripped off the fucking heels Collins had forced on her.

She unzipped the dress and put it back on the hangar. Steam was already filling up the bathroom. She stepped under the burning water and let it run down her body. She hurt everywhere, but especially the breast Collins had squeezed on. She winced as she scrubbed herself down with soap. The bruises on her hips and shoulders were already forming, but she didn't care. She washed her hair twice, making sure the smell of cigarettes and alcohol were gone. Letty leaned her head against the shower wall and drew slow deep breaths. She turned off the water, wrapped her hair in a towel and stepped out. She started drying herself off and her fingers brushed the month-old tattoo on her right hip.

The three lines of scrolling script read: "Ride or Die. RIP. Eternamente mi amor (forever my love), Dom."

* * *

><p><em>Letty looked up from the plans for the heist she was working on as Collins entered the room. He was not happy and he made no effort to disguise it from her.<em>

"_I thought we had an agreement." Collins paced up to her, "I mean, I thought you understood that you belonged to me until I said."_

"_I remember the conversation."_

"_You also remember the part about not trying to contact anyone from your old life and the consequence that would arise from trying that?"_

_Letty arched her eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Collins smacked her across the face, "Stupid cunt, don't play dumb with me. I know you paid Drake to give a message to Toretto if he could find him. Not to mention you trying to leave fingerprints at the last heist."_

_It took all her self-control to not launch herself at him and start beating the fuck out of this cock-sucker. Instead she sat up and looked at him angrily. "What the hell did you expect me to do?"_

"_I expected you to play by the rules. I had to kill Drake and…"_

"_What the fuck did you do that for, he was your guy?"_

"_I do not tolerate disobedience from my subordinates." He flipped on the television and started surfing through the channels. "I finally figured out why the fingerprints… You wanted that FBI agent to see them."_

_Collins was still talking but Letty was staring at the LCD screen. She swore she just saw Dom's picture, but it was so quick she couldn't be sure._

"_Brian O'Conner. Maybe if your Toretto couldn't save you, then he could."_

_The picture flipped by again and this time she was sure she'd Dom's picture and maybe Brain's too. Had they stopped Braga? _

"_I hate to break it to you, but no one is coming for you." Collins stopped on CNN and unmuted the TV._

_The television reporter was standing in front of what looked like a bus crash. "The daring prison break attempt happened in broad daylight. Amazingly there were only three fatalities: prison inmate Dom Toretto, his sister Mia Toretto, who was apparently part of the breakout attempt orchestrated with ex-FBI agent Brain O'Conner, who was the other fatality."_

_Collins flipped off the picture and looked down at Letty, who looked like she'd been shot. "I thought that might calm you a bit." _

* * *

><p>She mindlessly finished drying off and pulled on her clothes from the heist. She'd been so depressed that she moved on autopilot for a month. It didn't suit her though, she'd always been a survivor and this would be no different.<p>

She opened the door and looked at Collins and tried handing him back the dress and shoes. "Keep them. I may want to see you in them again." He smirked and allowed her to leave the room.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the first part. Please read and review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress' Notes:** Well I hadn't planning on finishing the second part so fast, but I did. Thank you, thank you for all the review, favs and alerts. It's so cool to see that many hits to your work and 10 reviews right off the bat. It's super inspiring. Keeping the time-zones accurate is frying out my brain. But it's so worth it to put out an accurate tale. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next part.

**Ticket To Berlin: Part Two**

**Berlin, Germany: 6:00am (Saturday)**

Brigham Collins was not a man that settled. He was bright, ambitious and constantly looking for the next opportunity to advance himself. The military heist had been very successful and for a moment he was happy. He looked over the files from the stolen black box. There was a lot of useful information here, most of which he would sell. The weapon's stashes, the leads on terrorists and the bio-weapon research: it would all be sold off to the highest bidder. The red file marked "Witness," was the only one his client was interested in. Collins held the file for a moment, before setting it down on his desk. He tapped his I-pad and opened up the video of his personal shower. He watched Leticia Ortiz strip down and climb into his shower. There was too much steam for his taste, but the shadowed images still made him smile. He simply could not get enough of her, even if though she was nothing but trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Collins tightened his grip on his drinking glass as Drake recounted what Letty had asked him to do. "Did you do it?"<em>

"_No." Drake shook his head. "I'm not really fond of bullets and I'm pretty sure one might end up in my forehead if I helped her."_

_Collins nodded, "Smart man. I'm going to have to tell her that I killed you."_

"_As long as I'm not really dead, I don't care." Drake held up his hands in surrender._

"_I don't know what the bloody hell she was thinking. Even with everything I have hanging over her head, she's still resistant." He paced around the room and growled, "What is that fucker going to do for her in jail?"_

_Drake cleared his throat nervously. "That's not… um...I mean…"_

"_Spit it out."_

_The nervous computer programmer flipped on the tv on the wall and the image of a bus crash appeared on the screen. "…escape in broad daylight. Amazingly there were no fatalities. The only prisoner that escaped was Dom Toretto. Apparently it was organized by Mia Toretto, his sister and former FBI Brian O'Conner, who was a decorated agent." The newscaster continued to report the details._

_Drake waiting for Collins to go ape-shit, but he was very calm, in fact he was smiling._

"_Drake?"_

_This was it. The boss was going to snap like a twig and he was going to be the first casualty. Why does the geek always die first? He thought miserably, before squeaking out a quiet, "Yes?"_

"_How hard would it be to put different audio over this clip?"_

_He wasn't expecting that, but data he could work with. Drake analyzed what was in front of him before answering confidently. "Not hard. I could have something ready in like a half hour or so."_

"_Convincing? It would need to be very realistic." Collins tapped his chin. "I think we could change her attitude by killing her family."_

"_Yeah, it wouldn't be very hard. As long as she doesn't know what the reporter sounds like. I mean, I'd just dub it and make sure her mouth matches the new dialogue. About thirty-seconds or so, this way the clip has the wreckage in the background."_

"_You can't just show it her." Came the female voice from the back of the room._

"_Hannah, when did you get back in?" Collins grinned at his younger cousin. _

"_This morning." She flopped into the leather chair next to him, "Her psych profile screams distrust and disgust with authority. You set her in front of the tv and, show her, his," She motioned to Drake and continued, "little charade and she won't believe it."_

"_You have a better suggestion?"_

_Hannah looked at Drake, "You can program the DVR to look live, right?"_

"_That's easy." He shrugged._

_Hannah looked at Collins, "You need to talk to her about something else and turn on the tv, just flip through the channels showing the footage, and when you notice that she's paying attention to it, stop on his little clip. Once it plays, kill the power and explain to her that she's all alone."_

"_That sounds too easy." Collins shook his head._

_Hannah laughed, "It's all about the psyche and trust me, six years at Browning University, have made me something of an expert."_

* * *

><p>Collins smiled. Hannah had certainly made the right call. Letty was by no means broken, but she was much easier to control without the thought of Dominic Toretto coming to her rescue.<p>

His phone rang and he answered it. "I have what you asked for. Oh really? I'm sure we could handle that for you as well. It'll be a pleasure. I'll see you for tea at two o'clock tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>L.A., California: 9:15pm (Friday)<strong>

Agent Sophie Trinh was finishing the last report in the stack that had been unceremoniously dumped on her desk. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her coffee cup, but it was empty. "That's it. I am done." She announced to the nearly unoccupied bullpen. She stood up and stretched before she turned to leave.

The computer beeped, drawing her attention back to the screen. There had been a hit to one of the searches that she had running on the computer. She didn't recognize the code immediately, so this must be an older case. She opened the alert, but didn't sit down. The tagline of the search read: "Toretto associates – search requested by Agent Brian O'Conner."

She sighed and almost deleted the alert on reflex, but something stopped her. Maybe it was just foolish curiosity, but she hit the download button. The information appeared on the screen. This was a case to case hit on a set of fingerprints, which had just been entered into a German database. Sophie scrolled down the document and her jaw dropped open. She flopped down into her chair and pulled open the other case these prints were associated with. She narrowed her tired eyes at the screen in disbelief. The prints were perfect match to Leticia Ortiz, the informant that had been murdered during the Braga case.

Sophie also noticed she wasn't the only agent, who had been sent this match. The other agent was based out of Miami: Agent Monica Fuentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 6:30am (Saturday)<strong>

Letty's "room" as it was known was a hotel suite for now. She actually lived in a small flat that Collins owned in London, where he ran his normal operations from. This heist in Germany had been a special order from someone that he'd owed a favor to. The goon that drove her 'home' walked her right to the door and unlocked it.

Another one of Collins men was sitting on the couch, when she walked in.

Hans stood up, "So you lived?"

"Yeah, get out." She snipped at him. She was intentionally rude to Hans; he wasn't such a bad guy. In fact she was fairly certain that if Hans were ordered to kill her that he would hesitate. If she didn't have any allies in this hell-hole she could certainly use some non-enemies. The two men left her suite and she listened to them lock her inside.

She pulled the little cash she'd been allowed to keep out of her sock and counted it. She did the math in her head and figured that she had just shy of five grand, including what she had hiding in a cereal box at home. There wasn't enough there yet. She sighed heavily, god how she missed…

There was a ruckus from the bedroom and it pulled her out of her thoughts. She paced down the hallway and opened her door to be greeting by an angry baby cry.

"Hey AJ, what wrong, little man?" Letty picked up her three-month-old son and cradled him against her chest.

* * *

><p><em>Leticia Ortiz did not cry, she did not beg and certainly did not plead with anyone. When Dom had left her in the Dominican Republic, she hadn't cried. When she had woken up alone in the bungalow they'd been staying in and she had seen the money and his cross, she hadn't gone into mourning. <em>

_She had however gotten angry at the man's infuriating behavior; she had gotten so angry that she had become nauseated. It had occurred to her, quite suddenly, that she was about to throw-up for real. She had pitched herself out of bed and made it to the toilet just in time to throw up the left over liquor in her stomach. She had sat on the floor for a few minutes, gathering her senses. She had realized, at the time, that she didn't get sick when she got angry. It had occurred to her that this might be another problem entirely. When her suspicions were confirmed, she hadn't pleaded to the gods to fix her situation. _

_Letty had called Han and demanded the man tell her where Dom was heading, but Han hadn't been able to tell her. No one had known where Dom was. Since, she hadn't been able find Dom, Letty had decided that she would go home. When she had run into Brian, and he explained his plan to take down a drug cartel and what could mean for her and Dom. _

_Letty had begged. It was the last time that Letty had begged. Letty had begged to be a part of it, not because she wanted to help Brian, but because it would bring Dom back to her._

_When things had gone south, she had run. There had been real fear when the gunshots started and there had been real pain when her car flipped. She had lain on the warm, wet pavement and tears had sprung to her eyes. _

_The last time she had cried was when Mia told her that Jesse was dead._

_Leticia Ortiz cried silently as Fenix approached her. As he lowered his gun towards her, her eyes were begging him not to pull the trigger. When he cocked the hammer back, a plea ripped out of her. "Please, don't kill me. I'm pregnant! I'll do whatever you want, I'm begging you! Please!"_

* * *

><p>Letty rocked in the rocking chair with a blanket over her torso, while she fed AJ. She patted his back softly and flipped on the tv.<p>

"There was a daring robbery of a military convoy early this morning in Germany." The broadcaster from BBC reported. "It's unclear what was taken and the German military is not commenting except to say that they will welcome the help of any agency willing to assist them. In response: famed American fugitive hunter, DEA Hobbs, has offered his services to the German military and he may already have a lead. Apparently one set of fingerprints found on one of the trucks, belongs to an American fugitive. Here's what he had to say:"

Letty turned up the volume up a little.

The screen flashed a picture of man with dark eyes, a bald head and a goatee. "I will not identify the name of the fugitive, but rest assured that I will find this person. The capture of this person, will ultimately lead me to those responsible for robbery of the Rio police station six months ago."

The report was once again front and center on the screen, "A daring statement from Hobbs, since there have been no suspects named in that robbery."

Letty turned off the television and tossed the remote across the room. "Coulda said my fucking name you dick-head." She growled, before switching AJ to her shoulder to burp him. "Little man, I'm afraid that you and me are gonna die in a room like this. And no one's ever gonna know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review…. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay folks… I'm floored. There been over 850 hits to this story. I am so touched by all the favs, alerts and reviews. Some of the details that you are bringing up in your review just make me smile. Oh yes and I corrected the spelling of Letty's proper name. Thank you to QuasiOuster for pointing that out.

I get one break during my work shift and when I checked my e-mail (on Sunday) all the review alerts brought tears to my eyes. I am so glad that this story is being received so well. I hope you enjoy this next part. I tried posting this early of ffnet was glitching and I couldn't do it. So I actually planned on posting this on Monday morning/Sunday night. But yay! Its finally working today so I can post this next part.

Hopefully you all enjoy this part as well. Thank you so much reading.

**Ticket To Berlin: Part Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Azores Island: 5:00am (Saturday)<br>**

It was too fucking early for his phone to be going off. Brian O'Conner fumbled for the cell, as his very pregnant wife groaned angrily at the wake-up.

"Sorry, Baby." He apologized as he climbed out of bed. He flipped the phone open and answered it as he walked into the hallway, "Hello? Hello?" He glared at the screen and noticed that was just an alert to notify him of an e-mail.

He opened the alert and stared in disbelief at the account the alert was for: SpilnerUnderground(a)gmail. com. This was the one tie to his old life in the FBI that he'd dared to keep. That particular e-mail account had been used when he was undercover and only one other FBI agent knew it. Sophie Trinh had been his handler, when the plan to infiltrate Braga had originally come up, Brain was supposed to have gone himself. The Chief hadn't been wild about the plan, but Brian just couldn't stay away from that world.

* * *

><p>"<em>So how is this supposed to work exactly?" Sophie's voice wavered with anxiety through his earpiece.<em>

_Brian chuckled and revved the engine of his Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II. "First it's helpful if you don't talk to me too much. I don't want these people think I'm crazy or worse wired."_

"_Wired is worse than crazy?"_

"_Wired means dead out here, besides you have to be a little crazy to bet ten grand on a quarter mile." Brian shook his head as he heard Trinh muttering and probably taking notes._

"_So wait, where are you getting ten grand to bet?" She questioned._

"_I'm only here to be seen. I need to find out more about what a drug lord is hiring street racers for."_

"_Got it. Let me know if you need backup."_

_He rolled his eyes, and eased the car around the corner. He smiled at the sight and sounds in front of him. Pitbull's party-rap sound was blasting out of the speakers of one of the supercharged cars. God it had been too long since he'd been around this many amazing cars, and the women weren't bad either. He parked in the line of cars and climbed out. _

_Brian was looking for a low-level guy, named Juvenal; he supposedly had a way to get in contact with Braga. He had stared at the kid's mug-shot for what felt like hours and he knew exactly what he looked like. But Juvenal wasn't the only person Brian was keeping a look out for, he was in L.A. and that could cause a lot of problems. He was also here without direct permission; his undercover mission status was still under review. He hoped Trinh didn't get in too much trouble helping him with this. He didn't see Hector's boys or anyone else that might blow his cover._

_He felt the woman press herself against his back, and he might have smiled, if he hadn't recognized the low-voice and the threat it offered._

"_Well if ain't the buster." Letty kept herself tight against O'Conner; she wanted it to look like she was getting friendly not trying to kill him. "What's a pig doing here?"_

"_Letty. Don't."_

"_You think you're in any position to order me around? Look where you are. One word and they all find out." She patted down his jeans and slid the gun out from the small of his back. She put it in her own pocket. "L.A.P.D. must be pretty bored to send you back out here for street racers."_

"_I'm FBI now and I could care less about the racing. I'm interested in the drivers that are getting hired to drive for a drug dealer, named Braga." Brian was trying to figure out how get his gun back from her without causing world war three._

"_You're looking for Juvenal."_

_Brian's jaw dropped open, "Letty, if you know this guy; it could really help me with my case."_

_Letty scoffed, "I don't give a fuck about your case. Why should I?"_

"_Taking down a drug cartel means a lot of rewards… this is kind of case that gets records wiped clean." Brain was of course referring to his own record: letting Dom go and Miami in general, but he heard Letty draw a sharp breath._

_She forced him to turn around and looked him dead in the eye, "I know Juvenal. I'll get the information for you."_

_He was certain that he was hallucinating. There was no way the Letty had just flipped 180 degrees in a heartbeat. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. Why would you be so willing to help me all of a sudden?"_

"_Dom." Letty informed him and slipped his gun back under his shirt by wrapping her arms around him. "You talk to the Feds. If they'll clear Dom; then I'll tie a fucking bow on this guy's head and leave him on the doorstep."_

_She pulled back and wrote her number on his hand._

"_Letty, this might be dangerous."_

_She let out a short laugh, "Ride or Die, man. Ride or Die. Call me when you're ready." She strutted away and disappeared into the crowd._

_Brian ran his hand over his head and sighed in relief._

"_Um Brain?" Sophie's voice piped back into his ear. "Who was that?"_

"_Our new informant. Tell the Chief that I need to see him first thing in the morning."_

* * *

><p>He hesitated as he opened his laptop. He didn't think that Trinh would set-up a trap for him or help someone else do it, but what if… He decided that he didn't dare risk it at the house. He closed the laptop and walked back to the bedroom.<p>

He leaned down and kissed Mia's cheek tenderly, "I'm gonna run into town, Mia. I'll be right back."

"Uh-huh." She muttered, mostly asleep.

Brian grabbed some cash from their safe and drove straight to the airport at the far end of town. He looked around the terminal for someone using a laptop. There were two Japanese men fighting over the figures on their differing screens and a blonde girl checking her facebook page. The text on the screen was all in English and sidebar showing her friends was titled: Alpha Phi Sisters.

He gave a silent thank you for his 'nice-guy' looks. He walked up to her and cleared his throat. When she looked up at him, he smiled. "Hi."

She smiled back at him, "Hi."

"I really hate to bother you, but I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop for minute?" He watched her eyebrow arch and continued. "My friend is flying in today and I can't remember what time. It's in my e-mail, if you'd let me check it on your computer, I'd be so grateful."

"Well…"

"I'll give you fifty bucks."

"Really?"

Brian laughed and rubbed the back of his neck like he was embarrassed. "Yeah, she'd kill me if I was late, but I really don't wanna sit here all day, ya know."

She giggled and nodded. "Okay, but I'm not leaving."

"I wouldn't." He teased and handed her the bill.

He logged into this account and his jaw dropped open.

"Is something wrong?" She was looking at him, concerned at his reaction.

Brian suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone. He logged out the account and forced another fake smile for the girl. "No. But I got the wrong day entirely. So thanks."

He jumped to his feet and made his way towards the exit. He made one quick stop at the gift shop and he was on his way. He was already tearing into the packaging of the disposable cell as he exited the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Bogota, Colombia: 2:00am (Saturday) <strong>

He was staring at her in the moonlight, running his fingertips down her bare arm.

"Mmmm. Don't do that. You're going to destroy my willpower." Her voice was quiet, laced with a sleepy quality. She was so comfortable with his body spooned against hers.

He kissed behind her ear and chuckled softly, "What do you need willpower for?"

She sighed quietly and opened her eyes.

Dom propped himself up and looked down at the blonde, "What's wrong, Elena?"

She rolled herself over and touched his cheek softly as she whispered. "I'm going back to Rio."

"Did I do something?" He questioned confused at her sudden decision.

"Oh no, Amado (Lover in Portuguese)" Elena tried to sooth him. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain; he had been through enough during the last year.

"Then why do you want to leave?" He brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

She kissed his lips softly. "Do you remember when I told you why I became a cop?"

"I do." His hand was idly moving down and up along her side. "It was because of your husband."

"Yes." She traced the silver cross that lay on his bare chest. "You told me that I was first person that understood the pain of your loss."

"You were." Dom kissed her forehead.

She smiled, "You helped me heal from his loss. Being with you has made me feel like I can love again."

"But?"

"I became a cop in his memory and I feel like I have more good to do there." She kissed him again. "I don't want there to be bad blood between us. I do care for you. Its…"

"Comfort." He finished her statement and deepened their kiss. "It feels like breathing again. Like you held your breath too long and you needed air."

She made a soft sound of agreement. "I will miss you."

He kissed her neck, "You'll let me visit?"

"I couldn't keep you out of my apartment before." She arched into his touch.

He moved over her and looked down at her. His cross, pulled down by gravity, rested between her breasts. His hands moved over her body, as he explained, "I was retrieving what was mine. I'll never come in uninvited again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathlessly encouraged him, "I never said you wouldn't be welcomed in."

He entered her slowly and deliberately, "If this is how we're gonna say goodbye. I'll have to visit a lot."

She kissed him deeply and stared into his eyes, "Wait until you see how I say hello."

They made love slow and sweet exchanging more touches then words. When he was spent he rolled off of her, but pulled her into his arms. He started to doze as he listened to her even breathing. He kissed the top of Elena's head, assuming she was already asleep.

Elena listened to his heartbeat and was glad that he fell asleep so easily. She was relieved that he hadn't fought her decision to go home; she needed some time to herself. She cared about Dom very much, but she hadn't figured out what to do with him. He was still wounded and despite all the healing, that deep scar was still angry. She didn't doubt that he cared for her, but there was a ghost in the room.

She knew he didn't remember doing it, and she certainly couldn't punish him for something done, while sleeping, but… Last night he pulled her close in his sleep. He had kissed her behind the ear, and whispered, "Eternamente mi amor. I love you, Letty."

Elena was a proud Brazilian woman and she knew when it was time move on.

* * *

><p><strong>L.A., California: 11:15pm (Friday)<strong>

Sophie Trinh's phone went off and she noted the 'blocked number' warning that flashed on the screen. "Agent Trinh."

"Sophie." Brian's voice was tense.

The petite woman pulled her car into a parking lot and answered. "I figured you'd call. I don't know whether to be impressed you remember my number or be angry with you for using it."

He was in no mood for any kind of lightheartedness. "I had to call. I need to know what the hell that was you sent me."

"Just what it looked like: German military convoy got raided outside Berlin at 3am their time. The only survivor said that it was a team of precision drivers in four black Honda Civics, with neon running light under them. He said they jumped from the cars to the trucks, while they were going over 80 miles per hour. Their forensic team pulled a set of prints off one of the trucks and it matched…"

He interrupted, "It isn't possible."

"I compared the prints myself. It was perfect hand-print on the side of the truck. I suppose it could have been planted there."

Brian was thinking, his fingers twitching slightly. "What got taken?"

"Military's not saying. The only survivor is in bad shape, they haven't been able to get much out of him."

"Killing's not her style." He muttered quietly, before asking. "Who else knows about this?"

"I shouldn't be helping you at all." She argued.

"If you didn't want to help me; you probably wouldn't have answered the phone or sent me that e-mail."

She sighed. "This is the last time. Please forget my number after this. I like being an agent."

"I know, Sophie. I'm sorry to get you involved. But I needed to know."

"The file I sent you got sent to your old computer and one other agent's. Her name is Monica Fuentes, she works out of Miami and she just got reassigned to DEA."

"With Hobbs?"

"Yeah. Good luck, Brian. Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress' Note:** I'm kinda standing on my head about this part. I argued with myself about the last section being the beginning of part five, but I think it sounds better in four. I guess I'll what you guys think. Thank you again for all the review. This story has over a 1000hits already, I'm still just shocked. I'm editing five right now, so it should be up within the next day or two. I want this have a 'movie' feel to it. I just wish I could speak Spanish, so I could implement that element into it, but I oh well, can't have it all. Thank you for reading the story. I hope you enjoy this part.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Four<strong>

**Berlin, Germany: 12:05pm (Saturday)**

Brigham Collins walked out of the bedroom of his suite and into the living room and arched his eyebrow at the blonde sipping coffee. "Hannah, why are you in my room?"

Her brown eyes met his as she explained simply, "I needed somewhere to sleep." She poured a cup of coffee and handed it him. "Trevor and the Chinese nympho brought two girls back with them from that stupid club."

"I see." Collins took a sip of the coffee. He and Hannah were the brains of the family. Trevor was just an adrenalin junkie, who could drive the wheels off a car. Collins looked more like Hannah then her own twin did, they were often confused for siblings. He personally had no use for Trevor, but Hannah wouldn't work for him if he didn't allow Trevor to. Her twin really was her only weakness. He set the drink down and started to work on his tie.

"Let me." Hannah walked up to him and brushed his hands away. "You're meeting with Eisenberg today?"

"We are having tea at two. I'll need to run by the club first though." He cleared his throat. "Verone will be there as well."

One corner of Hannah's lips turned upward, giving her a crooked smile. "It's been a while since I've seen Carter."

Collins narrowed his eyes, "You won't be seeing him. The last time you two were in the same room, you hit him with a cricket bat."

"He started it." She re-measured the length of the tie sides. "Who are you taking with you?"

"No one it's just tea."

"No, in London it's just tea." She wrapped one line of the tie over the other. "This is not your city, this is Eisenberg's city and Carter is going to be there. You need to take someone with you, just in case. Take Hans he's good with a gun." She looped the knot of the tie carefully.

"I can't take him. He's taking Letty to the market; she needs things for her child."

Hannah paused. "Hans Dahlquist, the Sweed?"

"I only employ one Hans and he's been on my payroll for years. What is the problem?" He straightened his neck.

"You are an idiot."

"Excuse me? Hannah, you had better watch…"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and smoothed out his shirt. "Calm down. I just don't understand what you're thinking. Has Hans been watching Letty for a while?"

"He's taken her in to town once or twice and he's been watching her son, when she has to leave."

"Brig, two years ago Hans would have been fine watching that woman and her child, but now it's a mistake." She finished tying the knot and pulled it snug. "Do you remember what happened to him two years ago?"

"His wife died." He picked up his coffee and sipped it.

"No his pretty dark-haired wife and infant son died in a fire." Hannah enunciated. "And now you have him watching your pretty dark-haired captive and her infant son. Do you see the problem here? Even if he hasn't attached himself to Letty, I would bet my life that he's connected to that baby. If you told him to kill the child, he wouldn't. I guarantee it."

Collins was quiet for a moment. "You have a point."

"I have my moments." She smiled coyly.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent Hans a text that told the Sweed to come pick him up, rather than going to pick up Letty. After it sent he dialed Letty's number.

"What do you want?" Her voice was tired.

"Good you're awake." He smirked. "There's been a change in plans. I can't spare Hans to take you into town."

"I need things for my son. You told me this wouldn't be an issue today." Letty ground her teeth together.

"I suppose I could arrange for someone else to take you out." He paused. "It would require a favor on your part."

"I'm sure it does. What do you want?"

"Dinner."

"Just dinner?"

"I give you my word. I haven't broken it yet have I?" He chuckled.

She sighed into the phone. "Whatever. I'll do it."

"Good. Someone will come get you within the hour. But for tonight, I think I'll send someone to get you ready. Expect them at 7pm." He hung up the phone and smiled at Hannah. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to…"

"I'd rather piss glass."

* * *

><p><strong>Azores Island: 10:30am (Saturday)<strong>

Mia O'Conner stretched in bed and realized that her husband was not there. She got up, went to the bathroom and started looking for Brian. She found him sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He was muttering to himself, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Hey you." She called out to him and watched him jump out of his skin.

He looked up at her and gave her a forced smile. "You're awake. Feeling ok?" When she nodded, he crossed the room and hugged her a little too tightly. "I love you. God, Mia, I love you so much."

Mia's heart clenched as a million different disasters ran through her mind. She let him hold her for another moment before she dared to ask. "What happened?"

He pulled her down into a chair and dropped onto one knee next her. He kissed her stomach and whispered an, "I love you" to their unborn child.

Tears sprang into her eyes, "Brian please, you're scaring me. What happened? Is it Dom? Did something…"

"No. Mia, he's fine." He looked up at her, "Please don't cry." He wiped the tears away from her face and sat down next to her. "I need…I'm just not…"

Mia held his gaze, and waited for him to continue.

He was at war with himself. He needed to tell her, but what if it wasn't true. Could he put her through that, when it might be nothing? He been sitting at the table weighing his options and he didn't like a single one of them. He drew a breath. "When's Dom supposed to be here?"

"Tomorrow; in the afternoon. Brian, what's wrong?" She gripped his hand. "Please tell me."

"Something might have happened, but I'm not sure. And I don't want to tell you until I'm absolutely sure. I need to go and find out the truth, but I don't want to put you through any more stress… I need you to trust me." He rambled nearly incoherent. "I just…"

"Brian." She squeezed his hand, "I trust you." When he looked shocked at her instant admission, she continued. "I'm sure that 'for better or worse' includes whatever this is or isn't. Brian, I trust you. What do you need to do?"

He hugged her again and kissed the top of her hair. "Thank you." He pulled away and held her face in his hands. "I promise that I will be back, but I need to go to Europe."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Okay. I'll be here, but what do I tell Dom? Or does he know about this already?"

Brian sat back in the chair, "No. He doesn't know. I don't want him to know anything's wrong. Just tell him that I need to go buy things for the baby."

"And if you don't come back for three days?"

"Tell him, that you made me go to Switzerland for Swiss chocolate." Brian gave her a real smile.

Mia put her hands on her hips, "Oh, I see, the plan is to blame the crazy pregnant woman."

"If she'll let me." He bit his lip and looked at his cell phone. "I need to go call Roman, okay?"

She nodded and let him walk out onto their back porch.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vince told you he was cop and you didn't believe him!"<em>

"_Leon, you're not fucking helping screaming at him." Letty snarled, before she started coughing._

"_You're fucking hurt; Vince is probably dead and it's all his god-damn fault." Leon screamed._

"_Lay off him and pack your shit."_

"_I ain't going anywhere until I find Jesse."_

"_You will go where and when I tell you." Dom's voice was firm, but still quiet, he must still be thinking._

"_Oh fuck you man!" Leon shot back._

_There was a crash against the wall and Dom started roaring angrily, "Fuck me? Fuck you, Leon! I took you and Jesse in when you had nothing! I will find Jesse and you will get Letty across that fucking border! Now pack your shit."_

_Footsteps pounded up the stairs._

"_You too." Dom's voice was calmer now. "Go with Leon. I will find you in Mexicali. I know you don't like this, but please trust me."_

_Another round of footsteps pounded up the stairs._

_Dom walked into the kitchen, where Mia had been listening to the whole thing. Her eyes were clenched shut and tears ran down her face. She was sitting on the counter, hugging a picture of the team to her chest. He walked up to her and tipped up her chin. She opened her eyes and threw her arms around his neck._

"_I didn't know." She sobbed. "I swear, I didn't know, Dom. I'm sorry. I ruined everything."_

"_You didn't do any of this." He tried to comfort her. "We'll all be together again, I promise."_

* * *

><p>Mia watched Brian pacing on the porch. She bit her lip and looked at their wedding photo. Was it so much to ask for her family to have a little peace and happiness?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, German: 1:00pm (Saturday)<strong>

Letty looked through the peephole of the door and saw the large dark-skinned man in the hallway. His head had been shaved clean, which was in complete contrast to the long-haired Irish man next to him. The bald man pulled the key out of his shirt pocket and popped the lock on the door.

"Howdy Love." He smiled broadly as he and the other man entered her room. They were careful, not to let the door close all the way.

Letty folded her arms over her chest, "Damon, what are you and Will doing here?"

"Don't be so fussy, Letty. Collins sent us over to escort you into town." Damon explained. "We tried to call, but your cell goes straight to voicemail."

"Collins is the only one who can call into it." She shrugged. "I gotta finish getting dressed. I'll be right back out."

Damon nodded and watched her walk down the hallway, the tank-top she was wearing showed off the nasty bruising on her back. He hadn't realized that she'd hit the truck that hard last night. He couldn't believe she was moving around without complaint. This woman was made of some tough shit. He looked around the room, "Nice digs. I think you got a better room than me. But what's with the lock only working from the outside?"

"Beats me." Letty called out the lie, not knowing if he was on the up and up or a plant. She smoothed out the front of her long sleeved blouse, before retrieving the rest of her outfit from the closet. She secured the baby sling around her front and put AJ in it carefully. She swung AJ's bag over her shoulder and walked back out to the living room.

Both men stared at her in disbelief, "What is that?" Will finally asked nervously.

"A Maya Wrap."

Damon, who was standing behind Will, found his voice and chuckled. "I think Will here was referring to what was in the carrier."

Letty looked down at the sleeping baby, "This is AJ."

"Well that explains… nothing, but okay."Damon nodded, "And the rest of that mess you're wearing…"

"Collin's dress code for me." She shrugged. "Are we ready?"

"Lead the way, Love." Damon held the door for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 1:30pm (Saturday)<strong>

Gisele Harabop stood in the five-inch Gucci shoes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She fastened the buckle around her ankle and straightened the flower embellishment, these had been an extravagant purchase, but she didn't really care. She was good with guns, cars and explosives, but she loved her heels. She liked being sexy. Standing in nothing but her bathrobe and the high-dollar shoes made her feel fantastic. She opened the door of the bathroom and modeled them for the man, who had been very patient while she'd shopped for them yesterday.

"Nice get-away-sticks," Commented the impressed man watching from his seat on the bed. "I like the shoes too."

"Oh yeah?" She strutted toward him nice and slow. She leaned forward and kissed him slow and deep. "Does that mean you'll take me out tonight?"

"If you want." Han smirked and ran a hand up her leg.

"Good." She stood up straight, "Wait until you see dress."

"I'd rather look at what's under it." He smiled and paced out to the balcony. He stirred her coffee and pulled the stick out. He twirled the stick his fingers, before putting it in his mouth.

He looked down at the market below their room. They had picked a good spot to crash for the next few nights. This place had history and energy; plus the market gave him things to look at. The shops lined the street and were already busy. He watched a group of teenagers goofing around and the older couple glaring at their antics. He notice a pair of men: one black, one white: both following a woman, whose face was covered up. The breeze picked up, and the woman brushed the scarf back, without much grace.

"Well she married into that." Gisele pointed out. She had returned from the bathroom in a tank-top dress with a belt around the middle.

Han glanced at her for a moment, and then looked back down. "How can you tell?"

"That's a niqab, it's a covering that conservative Muslim women wear. Judging by how she's dressed and the baby in her arms, she'd have at least ten years experience with that head covering." She pointed as the woman pushed at it again. "But, she looks uncomfortable; she's fighting with it. She wouldn't struggle with it unless she wasn't born into that world." She kissed his cheek. "Why so fascinated?"

Han watched the woman and the baby for another moment before shaking his head. "I have no idea." He pulled her into his lap. "What else are we doing today?"

"Baby gift." She reminded tapping his nose. "We promised Mia that we would visit end of next week. We need to handle the baby gift you promised her."

"Alright, but we'll need to think of something else to keep us busy. Our reservations at the Günnewig Rheinturm aren't until 9 tonight."

Her eyebrow arched, "You made reservations?"

His hand slid up her thigh, "Wait until you see the view."

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 1:30pm (Saturday)<strong>

"You look ridiculous in that." Damon teased. "How do you eat in that thing?"

Letty growled and brushed the fabric away from her face, for what felt like the millionth time. "I don't." She looked down at AJ, who was staring at her, his eyes wide. "It's okay, little man, I'm still momma." She grabbed the package of diapers and threw it in the cart.

"What's Collins holding over you anyway?" Damon had remained as close as a shadow, since they'd left the hotel. Will on the other hand was wandering all over the place; they hadn't seen him for at least ten minutes.

"Why do you think he's holding anything over me?" She picked up a bottle of lotion.

He leaned over her shoulder and took the bottle from her, before she could argue he handed her another one. "This one's better." Damon leaned down to her eyelevel. "Your hotel room only unlocks from the outside, he makes you cover-up when you go out, and he's the only number your phone accepts." He grabbed her upper arm. "How stupid do you think I am, Love?"

"Aren't you a little close to me?" Letty put her hand on his chest to force some distance. "I thought you liked dick."

He covered her hand with his, leaned close again, and whispered low, "Love, I like a fine piece of ass. I'm not so concerned with the rest of the equipment."

She pulled her hand away and dropped the lotion in the cart. "Well that was information I could have died without knowing.

"Come on, well go grab some lunch, somewhere you can take that off at." Damon wrapped his arm over Letty's shoulder.

She pushed him away and started towards the register.

"What did you do?" Will asked.

Damon shook his head. "Don't worry about it, we're gonna grab some lunch."

"How is she gonna eat in that thing?"

The two were still going back and forth even after Letty finished paying and they walked back out onto the street. The wind picked up and blew the niqab in her face, again. She struggled with it this time and huffed angrily. She looked around at the market and at the hotel across the street. Fuck, if Collins would have put her up right here, she probably could have had the front desk staff get anything she needed for AJ. Motion on one of the balconies caught her attention, there was a tall woman looking down at the street. The woman pointed down, at her maybe. Letty noticed there was man in the white shirt sitting at the table. Between the distance and the scarf in the way, she couldn't really see that well, but she felt like…she felt something.

"Hey Love, let's go." Damon held the door of the car for her.

"Damon."

"Yeah, Love?"

"Quit fucking callin' me that. I don't care if it's a fucking British thing." She shoved her bags into his arms and climbed into the car.

"Well that's, that then." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay you guys still amaze me. I've gotten such a positive response, it just drives me on. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews and favs. Over 2000hits! Wow! I just hope you all continue to enjoy this. I have day off coming up, so I should get some major work done then. I love to get your input: critiques, compliments, or suggestions. Thank you again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Five<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Key West, Florida: 8:00am (Saturday)<strong>

"Bro, for you to be calling this early, someone better be dead." Roman growled into the phone.

"How did you even know it was me?"

He grumbled, "Cause your ringtone is 'don't answer there's a crazy person callin'."

Brian managed a smile despite everything, "Then why did you answer?"

"Cause your girl's about to have that baby." Roman sat up, "Oh shit, man is that why you're calling? What are the specs on your kid?"

"I wish." Brian looked back into the house at Mia and paced away from the house. "Rome, you remember me telling you about Letty?"

"Yeah, she was Dom's girl wasn't she? That drug dealer's guy killed her in L.A., right? What about her, man?"

"I got a message from someone… Man, this is just so screwed up. They found her prints at a crime scene in Germany."

"Ok, now I'm gonna ignore that 'crime-scene' FBI shit talk for min. How's a dead girl's 'prints get found like a year later?" Roman dragged himself out of bed and started looking for his pants.

"That's what I gotta find out. Rome, I need help. Can you meet me in Berlin?"

"You got any idea what we walking into?"

"Honestly not a fucking clue."

"Well that's my kinda party, Braw. Hang on." Roman opened the internet app on his phone and checked for flights out to Berlin. "We in luck got a flight leaving here about 12:30. So I guess I'll see you there."

"Thanks man." Brian hung up.

Roman gave up his search for his pants and headed towards the shower, booking the flight on his phone, as he walked. The confirmation alert popped up with his arrival time in Berlin at 6:30am. "Shit, Brian, this better not be no punk."

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 2:10pm (Saturday)<strong>

"I can't believe you took me to strip club. You've got some real class, Damon." Letty complained sitting down on the plushy seat in the booth. "I don't even want to think about what's been all over this."

"Stop bitching." Damon snipped at Letty, before he smiled at the blonde with the peek-a-tits bra. "Darling, this is going to be a private party. So, here is 2g's for the room doors to be closed and us not to be bothered, other than by you of course. And here's 5g's for you to run across the street to that little café and grab my friend and I some lunch. You think you can do that for me?"

"Oh yes." She pocketed the money and sashayed to the doors. "I'll be back with your order." She tapped the piece of paper, he'd handed her with the money and closed the doors behind her.

"There now take that hood off." Damon laughed.

Letty ripped the niqab off and sighed in relief. "Okay, I've found one good use for a strip club. Where did you send Will?"

"This really ain't his thing and I wanted to talk to you."

Letty looked down at her sleeping son.

"I spent 7g's on a lunch for you. I think you can give me an answer or two."

"You brought me to a strip club with my baby. That stripper, who sees messed up shit all day is gonna go home and say: you're never gonna believe what happened at work today. Some guy came in with a woman and baby." She growled.

He laughed, "Oh come on, he's in a strip club before he's a year old. I bet his father would be proud, I mean what father, wouldn't. . . Oh shit, is that what Collins has on you? He's the father?"

"No!" Letty literally snarled, her face contorting in fury, before she forced herself to calm down. "Collins is definitely not his father; I was pregnant before I started working for him."

"Well that was a first." Damon tapped the table with his fingers. "You're always very careful with yourself. You never let a real reaction slip. You're very guarded, but you really hate his guts." He took a drink from the beer, he'd grabbed on their way in, than continued. "So where is his father?"

"Heaven, if there's any justice." Letty stared down at the table, willing herself not to cry. She never talked about Dom anymore, there wasn't any point. Any time she thought about him, her heart felt so empty that she wanted to give up on everything. AJ was the only thing that kept her going. She was going to escape with him and they were going to be free together.

Damon covered her hand with his and cleared his throat, when the dark-eyed woman's eyes met his, he spoke. "I'm sorry about your man. I'm sure he was good guy."

"HA." She laughed in spite of it all. "Always tried to tell him that, but he never believed me. I could always see through his tough-guy bullshit, straight to the man, who just wanted to take care of his family."

The doors opened and the blonde set their lunch on the table. "Anything else?"

"No, Love, this'll be just great." Damon waved her out of the room. After she left Damon pushed one sandwich to Letty and bit into the other.

Letty started devouring the food in front of her, she hadn't had a much for breakfast, and she was starving.

"You coulda told me you were hungry." He chuckled. "So back to my original question: what's Collins got on you?"

"I never said he did." She muttered between bites.

"We ain't still playing this game. Tell you what Lo. . .Letty, how about I tell you my theory; and you give nod if I'm right."

She shrugged, "Knock yourself out. You gonna eat that?" She pointed to the pickle on his plate.

He shook his head and let her take the vegetable. "I think you were working with the wrong guy and now you've gotta get clear of it. I'm guessing; you're trying to get out of the game, because of the kid."

Letty thought about the statement for a moment before nodding.

"So you're from 'cross the pond. Who were you working with?" When she didn't answer, he prodded. "Oh come on, how bad could it be? You work for Verone out of Miami?"

She shook her head and continued to work on her food.

"Again, I just paid 7g's for a lunch. Now either I'm getting some answers or I'm gonna get that blonde back in here to blow me."

Letty made a face and stated. "Braga."

"Oh hell, you worked for Arturo Braga? No wonder you're trying to get clear." Damon finished his beer and opened his second. "I hope you didn't like him much, cause he got killed in prison. No one fucks with Eisenberg and his money."

Letty suddenly realized that Damon was giving her information and that might be useful. "Eisenberg?"

"Adolf Eisenberg, Collins' boss. You met him yet?"

She shook her head. "Collins has mentioned him, but I haven't gotten the whole story."

"Oh it's a good one. See Braga didn't play by the rules. Eisenberg, set him up and then about two years ago, Braga decides that he's one really in charge and stops sending his dues overseas. So when the Feds starting investigating him, Eisenberg, didn't stop them and just let him hang."

"How did Eisenberg set-up Braga. I thought he pulled himself out from the streets."

Damon laughed out loud. "Hell no! Eisenberg, found him in prison and gave him the cash to get started. See Eisenberg's just a businessman, and he sees drugs, arms, and hitmen as investments. So guys like Collins, Verone, and Braga just run things on their ends so it seems legit."

"So Eisenberg is how Braga and Collins knew each other."

"Yeah, after Braga figured out that he'd gone too far with Eisenberg, he tried to get back into favor through Collins. He gave Collins some edge or tool or something to give Eisenberg, but rumor is that Collins kept it and screwed Braga."

Letty took a long drink of her water. Yeah Braga certainly gave Collins a something.

* * *

><p><em>Letty was tied to a chair and listening to the voices outside the room. Compos was talking to Fenix and some woman. She hadn't seen a woman in Braga's group, maybe this was the Gisele that Brian had told her about.<em>

"_Do you want me to check on her?" The woman asked._

"_No." Compos was talking again. "Call Collins, I'm going to hand her over as a gift for Eisenberg."_

"_Who's Eisenberg?" Fenix questioned._

"_Don't worry about it. Just make the call, Gisele, tell me what he says."_

* * *

><p>"So, when are you supposed to be back?" Damon asked her drawing her away from the memory.<p>

"Six. We should get going." Letty climbed out the booth and looked up at Damon. "Why did you start working for Collins?"

"Good paychecks, lots of things to shoot, and good looking company." He winked at her. "How many more jobs you owe him?"

"Why you figure I still owe him?"

"Because he told me not to leave you alone with the kid; sounded like he was afraid you might rabbit."

"Yeah well he knows I want out. The next job's supposed to be the last one, but if I could get out sooner, I would." She looked at him for a long moment. "You think…"

"Don't ask me something I'd have to tell him about."

Letty swung AJ's bag over her shoulder, her mood darkening. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>L.A., California: 6:30am (Saturday)<strong>

"This is Agent Trinh." She answered her phone, sounding as tired as she felt.

"Good morning, Agent Trinh."

Sophie Trinh, pinched her nose in frustration, if she had to talk this son-of-a-bitch one more time. "Agent Hobbs, I have nothing left to give you. I have given you every file Brian O'Conner ever touched or was written about him. What else can do for you?"

"You can tell me about the restricted phone call you received less than two hours after you sent an e-mail to a flagged account."

* * *

><p><strong>Bogota, Colombia:<strong>** 9:45am (Saturday)**

Dominic Toretto was walking out the airport, and he was very aware of two men that were following him. They had starting following him after he'd left the hotel with Elena earlier that morning. He'd put her on the plane to Rio with a kiss, and then bought his ticket to Azores. He kept his pace even; he didn't want them to know that he was aware of them. He walked across the street and bought a bottle of pop from street vender. He took a swig of it and continued down the road.

Both of them were in t-shirts and jeans, obliviously bounty-hunters. The man in the lead had a blonde mullet and the second was completely bald, they might have been professionals, but they had no idea what they were fucking with.

Dom rounded the corner into an alley and waited.

"I think he went down this way." The first man turned the corner and caught the glass bottle with the side of his head. "Son-of-a-Bitch." He screamed, grabbing his face.

The second man rounded the corner, gun drawn.

Dom slammed the second man against the wall and snapped the bounty-hunter's arm over his knee. He disarmed the now wailing man and pointed the gun at the first man.

"Take out your gun, real slow."

The man very slowly pulled out his pistol and laid it on the ground.

Dom took the gun and tossed the clip. "Go home, before I get serious."

He walked away from the two men, tossed the guns into the next trash can he found, and continued on his way. He promised Mia, he'd bring her some plantains when he visited tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review ^_^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress' Notes:** Again you guys continue to amaze me with all the support! Thank you to my faithful reviewers that comment on every part, it just inspires the hell out of me.

So thank you to: **QuasiOuster**, **MimeMoe**, **Mrz** **Letty** **Ortiz**-**Toretto**, **Osidian** **Sins**, **Emily0908**, **Krys** and all of the rest of you that review!

I also have to give a special shout to: **Frida Vaccari** she's helping me put a little Spanish in my tale, so that make me so happy so thank you to her. ^_^

I am so glad I could get this part out so fast. The seventh part is being edited. I'm just so happy you're all enjoying this story. I hope you like the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Six<strong>

**Berlin, Germany: 4:00pm (Saturday)**

"Collins I am impressed. The operation was a bit louder, than I would have liked, but ultimately very successful." Adolf Eisenberg, complimented the British man, and took a sip of his tea. The gray haired man was easily in his sixties and as much as he looked liked a kind grandfather, this man was no stranger to violence or killing. He looked over the folder that Collins had given him and nodded. "This will be very useful, if we have the proper codes." He looked at Carter Verone, who was sitting a seat over from Collins.

"It won't be a problem." The former money launderer smiled. "Now about Rio."

"Ah yes, Rio." Eisenberg nodded, "There is a power vacuum there, just waiting to be filled. But why should I give you another chance? You ruined your enterprise in Miami."

"There were extenuating circumstances there, most of which have been taken care of."

Collins chuckled, "Haven't taken care of everything yet?"

"I've only been out of prison four months." Verone stretched his arms over his head. "Two of the loose ends have been very difficult to find."

Eisenberg cleared his throat, "But with this and your codes, Mr. Verone, it will cease to be a problem for us to find anyone anymore."

"That is correct."

"Good, get me the codes, find who I am looking for and I'll give you what you need to take over in Rio."

Collins didn't like Verone getting handed another city so simply, but he wasn't very fond of Rio and he had his sights set higher than one city. "Part of Mexico is open as well. Maybe Verone could take over for Braga?"

"No, I have someone in mind for Mexico." Eisenberg sipped his tea. "Now gentleman, if you will excuse me. I had a shipment come in from China this morning and I need to inspect the merchandise personally."

Collins and Verone stood up as the older man left the table, then looked at each other.

"How's your psycho cousin?" Verone asked.

"Psychologist cousin; she graduated from Browning." Collins countered.

Verone pointed to the scar on his temple, and corrected. "Psychotic cousin, she hit me with a bat."

"Hannah will stay far away from you we already discussed it." Collins looked Verone in the eye, "What I want to know; is how did you acquired those codes?"

Verone smirked at Collins, "Wouldn't you like to know. Don't worry I've got my ways."

* * *

><p><strong>Azores Island: 2:30pm (Saturday)<strong>

Brian was pacing on the beach. Everything was done, he'd booked a private flight to Berlin and while Mia took her shower, he'd put one of their two guns in his bag. The plane was scheduled to land about an hour before Roman, so as soon as his friend got there, they could get started. He'd taken a picture of Letty out of an envelope of pictures that Mia kept in a drawer and put it in his wallet.

He just prayed that Mia wouldn't go through the pictures while he was gone. He had stared at the picture of supposed dead woman and it hit him hard. He had put her in that danger. It had been hard enough to live with the thought of causing her death; but what if her fate had been worse? Where had she been all these months? Why had she resurfaced in Germany? Why not try and contact them? How could put his new family through losing her all over again, if this was some kind of trick. He walked back up to the house and slid the glass door open.

Mia had her back to him she was cooking, humming along to a song in her head. It was so cliché, but he's never seen her more beautiful than she was now: barefoot, smiling, and pregnant with his child. He walked up behind her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her temple.

She covered his arms with hers and leaned against him, "I love you, too. I wish you could tell me what's on your mind."

Brian sighed. "I will. I just need to know what this is first."

"You're flying private?"

"Yeah, less security. No reason to be reckless."

Mia moved away from him and folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah it would be pretty hard to get a gun a commercial flight, too." When Brian's eyes widened, she continued. "Brian, I heard you get into the safe. Where are you going that makes you need a gun? I trust you, but I'm scared. I need you." She put her hands on her belly, "We need you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I will be back." He covered one of her hands with his and cupped the side of her face with the other. "Nothing will keep me from coming back. I swear."

"You're sure, you can't wait for Dom?"

Brian shook his head. "No, I'm flying out around midnight, so I can meet Roman. We'll be landing about the same time."

"Okay. You tell Roman, if something happens to you, he'll be lucky if Dom gets to him first."

Brian managed a small smile, "All fear the pregnant woman."

"That's right." Mia stood-up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "We should lay down. You need to get some sleep, I doubt you'll get any when you get where you're going." She turned the stove burner off and covered the pot.

Brian nodded wordlessly and let her lead him down the hallway.

She paused at the door of the nursery and reminded him, "You've got cabinets in there to help me finish."

"Yes, ma'am." He kissed her cheek and they walked into their bedroom. After they both lay down on their sides face to face, Brian touched her stomach. "Paul?"

"No." Mia made a face, than offered. "Viola Juliet."

"I like that." He smiled and touched her cheek. "Where'd that come from?"

"It's an homage to everyone we've lost: V for Vince, a J for Jesse and two L's for Letty and Leon."

"That sounds wonderful, so if it's a girl we're all set." He kissed her softly.

"Really?" Her eyes filled up with tears, "You think so?"

"Yeah I do." He nodded, before he chuckled, despite the lump in his throat, "Of course it's gonna be a boy now."

"I've been thinking. . ." Mia's thought was cut off by a shrill cell-phone ring. "That's not your phone." She pointed out.

Brian pulled out the burn-phone. "Sorry, I'm just trying to be careful." He pulled it out of his pocket, and flipped it open, but he didn't move from his position next to Mia. "Yeah, Rome, you get the number I texted you?"

"No, O'Conner, but thanks for letting me know, who else is involved in this." DSS Agent L. Hobbs' voice boomed through the phone.

Brian bailed off his bed, irrationally trying to put more distance between Hobbs and Mia. "How the hell did you get this number?"

"Agent Trinh didn't really feel like spending time in prison for aiding a fugitive. So listen I'll give you about. . . ."

Brian hung up the phone, ripped out the sim card and stomped on it. "Fuck." He growled and looked at Mia.

She sitting up, her hand on her stomach, "Do I need to start packing?" He voice was calm, but very unhappy.

"No." He knelt on the bed next to her, "No extradition. He's not allowed to touch you here. It's gonna be alright."

"How's it gonna be alright, Brian? Hobbs is calling you; you're leaving and you won't tell me why or what's going on." She was crying, tears streaming down her face.

"Mia." He wiped the tears of her face. "Mia, it's going to be alright. I don't know how, but it is. I can't tell you what's going on, because I don't want to ask you not to tell Dom. And he can't know, what I know, until I am absolutely sure."

"Okay." Mia was trying to stop crying, but she couldn't, stupid pregnancy hormones. "So what are you going to do?"

"Right now; I'm gonna lay down with my wife and we're gonna talk about our future we fall asleep. And later, I'll deal with when it's later."

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 5:30pm (Saturday)<strong>

Letty and Damon opened the door to the hotel suite, and AJ was screaming his lungs out. Letty noticed instantly that Moji was sitting on her couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Collins sent me." Moji answered before she covered her ears, "Why is he crying so loud?"

"He's hungry." Letty set her shopping bags on the counter.

Damon flipped the security latch on the door to the outside, so the door wouldn't close completely, "I told you, you coulda fed him in the car."

"No." Letty snapped

Moji arched her eyebrow in disbelief, "You wouldn't give the kid a bottle in the car."

"When I'm this close, he don't eat from a bottle and I'm not give jerk-off there a free tit-show." Letty growled and slammed her bedroom door.

"Hey, take a shower, before you come out! I'm suppose to do your hair and shit." Moji called out after her.

She laid AJ in his travel crib and he continued to cry. "I know little man, you've got the same patience your papa had, which is none, but I need you to hang on another minute for mamma."

Letty tore off the niqab and her shirt, before pulling AJ's bag to the edge of the bed. She pulled out the steak knife that she'd stolen in the market, when Damon had been arguing with Will. She made a small slit in the fabric of the bottom of the box spring, and pushed it through and laid it on top of one of wood slats. She scrambled up off the floor and listened at the door, Damon and Moji were still talking.

She unhooked her bra, grabbed AJ's blanket and picked him up. He squalled for another moment or two before calming down enough to eat. "Aqui tienes pequeñin. Perdoname por la demora (There you go, little man. Sorry, about that – the wait)."

She smiled down at him, "Mami esta buscando una forma de escapar no te preocupes mi vida (Mommy is looking for/working on an escape plan, don't worry baby)." These were her favorite moments. The whole world vanished and she happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Transatlantic Flight: 12:00pm (approximately)<strong>

Roman Pearce flashed a smile at the attractive flight attendant and pulled his shades over his eyes. He was reclining in first class, sipping on his second glass of rum and coke. He knew better than to get drunk, but this was a ten-hour flight and he needed to sleep through some of it. He had just started to relax when a voice from business class caught his attention.

"Thank you Miss, we appreciate the upgrade." The voice was female, Latina and very familiar.

There was a door between first class and business class, but it was open at the moment. Roman had a very reflective platinum card in his wallet; he dropped it in the aisle. He very carefully leaned down to retrieve it. He kept himself facing forward, but he looked in the reflection of the card, right at Monica Fuentes. He nearly dropped the card in shock, but hung onto it and turned his body towards the window.

"We should have flown on a government plane." Hobbs complained.

Roman bit his thumb. Shit, the fucking FBI bounty hunter was on this plane. How god-damn unlucky could one guy get?

"It would have taken too long to scramble. This is the first lead I've had in months on my case." Agent Fuentes countered.

"You've been on Verone for a while?"

"Worked it undercover for a year and put him away myself."

Papers shuffled and Hobbs commented, "You visited him over thirty times when he was in prison."

She cleared her throat, "There was more money. We couldn't find it. I was trying to make him talk."

"How did he get released?"

"O'Conner. After Brian flipped and sided with Toretto any case he was involved in started coming up on appeal." She sighed, "My agency did everything it could to hold Verone, but four months ago, he got out."

Hobbs questioned her, "Berlin is the first solid lead you've had on him?"

"Yes, he's been there a couple of weeks."

"Why wait until now to go after him, unless. . ."

There was some clacking of computer keys, "That's right I couldn't hunt him on my own. I needed an experienced DSS agent to come with me. And since your lead and my lead are in the same city and figure we can help each other out."

"I still think you're a little soft. I prefer a straight up hunt and capture."

Monica chuckled. "Stick with me gringo, you'd be surprised what a little charm can get you."

.:.

Roman knew he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep on this flight. He pulled himself out of his seat and hurried to the bathroom. He dialed Brian's burn-phone number and got a disconnected tone. He cursed under his breath and dialed Brian's main number. It rang twice.

"What's up man? I thought you'd be in the air. . ."

Roman hissed into the phone, "I am in the fucking air man. With Hobbs and that Fuentes, FBI chick from Miami, in business class right behind my first class seat! What the hell is going on? When did Verone get out of fucking prison? He wants to kill me, remember!"

"Rome, calm down." Brian started.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Bro. I'm gonna be in the air with these two for ten-hours! What are the chances of them not seeing me!"

The stewardess knocked on the door, "Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just feeling a little sick, be out in a minute." He responded to the stewardess, before growling at Brian. "You just better be ready to break me outta jail, if he catches me."

"Just try and relax, Rome."

Roman hung the phone up, muttering, "Try and relax, Rome. I'm safe in a non-extradition country with my hot wife and you're in the air with Wyatt Earp, but it's cool." He exited the bathroom and looked at the now concerned stewardess.

"Are you alright?" She looked him over.

"No, honestly, I'm feeling awful. Would it be possible for me to seat in this seat here, close to the bathroom?"

She looked at the manifest, "That'll be fine, no one is sitting there."

"Oh and could you close the door between us and business class; all that typing is bothering my head."

She gave Roman a long look, trying to figure out what his game was. "I suppose."

"Oh thank you." He gave her a full smile. "You're just the sweetest thing, but I bet you get that all the time."

"Just take a seat, sir." She pointed to the new seat and walked back down the aisle to close the door.

Roman Pearce decided that this was going to be the longest flight of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review…. ^_^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress' Notes:** So I have thousands of hits to this story, I am still stunned. This next chapter is slightly shorter than the others, but it ended where it needed to. Thank you, Thank you again for all the reviews, and favs and alerts. I feel like I've got a hit on my hands. I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Seven<strong>

**Berlin, Germany: 6:00pm (Saturday)**

"Where's Will?" Moji questioned dark-skinned man, who towered over her.

"I sent him home." Damon pointed out. "Hey, why didn't you freak out about her kid?"

"Collins told me about the brat, before he sent me over here." Moji played with lace on her gothic-looking dress.

"And he sent you over for?"

"Supposed to get her ready for a dinner with Collins." She rolled her eyes and pointed to the shoe box and long garment bag hanging in the closet. "So?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Anything interesting happen?"

"I think I might have figured out why she's here." He smirked.

She folded her arms over her chest and pouted slightly, "No way. There is no way your theory was right. I haven't even been able to ask her yet. Did she say that you were right?"

"Well, no, but. . ."

"Ha bitch, that means it's still on." She snapped her fingers.

Damon looked down the hallway, "She really hates Collins, wouldn't say why though. Moji, I don't think. . ."

"Don't even start, Damon." Moji shook her head; she started to push him towards the door. "Go back to you room, drink with your boy, and don't think about it."

Damon got to the door and tapped the safety latch, "Don't let it close, you won't be able to get out."

She held up a plastic key-card, "Mine works both ways."

"Just like you, huh?" He winked.

"Go home, soldier-boy. I got her from here." They kissed each others' cheeks and Moji closed the door.

Letty walked out the bedroom, in her tank-top and shorts, and looked at Moji. "Collins sent you, to me around and ready?"

"Yeah, me and two guys out front." She nodded. "Good you showered. Sit." Moji motioned to the chair by the table.

Letty looked at the table, which was covered in hairstyling equipment and make-up. "Not like I have a choice."

"That's the spirit." Moji laughed and knelt by Letty's feet. She pulled at one of Letty's toes, "Fuck, boss-lady, have you ever had you toes done?"

"No." Letty tried curling her toes back, but Moji gripped her foot.

"Don't fidget." Moji sat cross-legged and started filing Letty's toe-nails.

"This is weird." She complained.

"You're telling me. I'm a world class thief." Moji continued wordlessly, before asking. "You have fun with Damon?"

"He took me and my infant son to a strip club."

She shook her head, "That boy just fails at life." She finished filing the left toes and moved on to the right ones. "He's a bad man, who just wants to be a good guy. Hand me that black nail polish."

Letty handed it down. "What do you mean?"

Moji chuckled. "It's a sad story. See, Damon joined the army to help people. You know: build bridges, protect orphans, and all that jazz. But he shot too good. I mean, Damon, just doesn't miss. So the British military made him a sniper: commendations, metals and lots of bodies."

She finished applying the polish and stood up. "He was their golden boy, until they found out about Will." Moji sat down in the chair next to Letty and started filling her fingernails. "Gave him a dishonorable and kicked him out. So Damon started working security, hits, and shit like that. But he always wanted to be the hero; it just didn't work for him."

Letty stretched in the chair slightly. "What about you? How did you get involved with Collins?"

"My folks are in the game, I just play it different." She finished rounding the nail on Letty's right index finger and scowled, "Is that engine grease?"

The Latina woman smiled, "I don't think I ever get rid of it all."

Moji scraped it out carefully and started painting Letty's nails with the dark polish. "So I've got a question for ya."

"Gonna be like Damon's questions?"

"Probably, since we have a bet going." Moji shrugged.

"You guys were betting on me?" Letty arched her eyebrow.

She laughed, "Yeah, 10g's for whoever, could figure out your back-story first. Before you say anything, let me see if I'm right. If I am and I win, I'll cut you in for 2g's."

"Make it 3 and I'll tell Damon you were right, myself." Letty smirked.

"You can't tell him, he'll know I bribed ya." The Chinese girl painted the last nail on Letty's right hand. She pulled over Letty's left hand, "So I noticed that you don't exist. I mean I lifted your wallet, the first day we met and there is no 'Leticia Reyes' that meets your description, anywhere. So I figure that you grew up in a rough area and someone pointed you on the right path. You even applied to the police academy, but you got picked for an undercover thing. Judging by your looks and how you drive car, I'm guessing street racing."

Letty was very glad that Moji was focused on her nails, so she couldn't see eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

"So you get in good with the crew, but then things so south. Someone gets hurt and you're standing at the crossroads." Moji set her hands in her lap. "Don't move those for a minute let them dry."

She grabbed a bottle of hair smoother and applied it to Letty's hair as she continued. "So you're at this crossroads: the lover or the law. You picked the lover and you've been running ever since. I'm guessing that Collins gave you the shot at this job, for that one last score you needed to retire."

Moji walked around to the front of Letty and asked, "Am I right?"

Letty nodded, which was a total lie.

"Sweet! I can't wait to tell Damon." Moji picked up a straightening iron. "Ugh this is gonna take forever."

Letty couldn't believe that Moji had just told her Brian's story. Damon and Moji were both wrong and it didn't matter.

.:.

_The blinding light woke Letty, she'd dozed off; still tied to the chair. She could hear Compos talking to another man, who had a British accent._

"_Braga, I'm not sure I understand. How is this girl going to win you back into favor with Eisenberg?"_

"_Collins, she's a professional. She says she planned that gas heist in the Dominican. And I believe her."_

_Letty realized that Compos was Braga; too bad she couldn't tell Brian. Of course none of that mattered now. She was as good as dead. The door opened and the two men walked into the room. Compos/Braga was glancing nervously at the blonde-haired man next to him._

"_Hello, Love." He smiled. "My name is Brigham Collins and I understand that you are quite good at what you do."_

"_I'm the best and I'm not your love." She growled._

_He chuckled, "It's a British expression, but alright. I have a heist planned and I need a driver, are you who I'm looking for?"_

"_Yeah, I can drive anything." If she could get into a car, then she could free._

_The blonde pulled out a gun and forced the muzzle against Letty's stomach._

_Her eyes widened in terror, without her meaning them too._

"_Yes, that has your attention doesn't it? My colleague tells me that you begged for the life of your unborn child, here." He pushed the gun into her belly for emphasis. "So, you and I will have rules. You will do whatever I ask, when I ask, and however I ask it, and in return I will never harm your child. How does that sound?"_

"_Like I'm working for you."_

.:.

"You in there, chica?" Moji tugged on lock of Letty's nearly completely straightened hair.

"Yeah." Letty took a drink from the glass of water. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Moji put the last hair pin in Letty's elegant up-do and walked around to face her. She looked at the curls she left down to frame Letty's face and nodded. "I put make-up on you and you ain't gonna recognize you."

"Great." Letty scoffed, "Where did you pick up Spanish?"

Moji explained. "I was trained to pick locks and shit in Lisbon, by a man, who whacked me upside the head with a stick if my Spanish wasn't perfect." She laughed at the memory of it and picked up the make-up compact. She covered Letty's face with foundation and grabbed the eye make-up.

"You got trained to pick locks?"

"Yup." Moji nodded and grabbed Letty's chin. "Close your eyes." She lined them carefully with the dark color and leaned back. "You really have good features."

"I'm not a Barbie doll." Letty opened her eyes and looked at the table again. "What's the tape for?"

"That's to make sure your girls don't fall out of your dress."

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 9:15pm (Saturday)<strong>

"You were right, the view is amazing." Gisele stood near one of the windows of The Günnewig Rheinturm. The restaurant was high-top one of the high-rises in Berlin, giving patrons a breathtaking view of the city.

Han Lue, however was only interested in the view of the woman in front of him. She hadn't been joking about the dress. He defiantly hadn't been with her when she bought it. It crisscrossed across her front, covering enough to be decent, but giving peeks of her skin. The skirt was high cut in the front, but long in the back, the brown fabric seemed to floated as she walked. It was a dress meant for a model and it looked perfect on her.

"You haven't heard a word I've just said have you?"

"Not a single one." He admitted.

She smirked and looped her arms through his as they were led to their table. "This place is amazing. Where did you hear about it?"

"A friend of a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 9:15pm (Saturday)<strong>

Letty was sure of two things at this moment: she was going to break her ankle in these god-awful heels and the tape that Moji used on her was never gonna keep her boobs in this green dress.

Collins had a tight grip on her arm, as he led her up the stairs.

The maître smiled at them, "Welcome to The Günnewig Rheinturm."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review. ^_^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay so this part almost didn't happen. My laptop charger died and I have no way to work on my story without it. Thankfully I could find a replacement for my cord so I could post this part. Again thank you for all the support. Over 800hits to my stories in one day! Seriously, I'm overwhelmed. Of course you all may kill me when you read this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, they inspire me to continue. And I do hope you like this chapter, it's a little intense.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Eight<strong>

**Berlin, Germany: 9:30pm (Saturday)**

Letty looked around the quiet, upscale restaurant and tried to look relaxed. She saw the bathroom, out of the corner of her eye, and moved towards it.

Collins tightened his grip automatically, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta piss." She muttered quietly enough not to draw attention to herself.

Collins hesitated before letting her arm go. "I'll wait for you right here."

Letty walked out of the bathroom stall and stared at her own reflection in disbelief. The woman in the mirror wouldn't have last two seconds in her neighborhood back home. The dress she was wearing had a high slit on the right thigh and plunging neckline that nearly touched her bellybutton. In fact, if Moji hadn't taped the entire V-neck to her, the lightweight fabric would have moved and given everyone a free show.

"It's a beautiful dress." A woman, who just entered the bathroom, complimented her.

Letty looked at the tall elegant woman, down at herself, and then shrugged. "I was just told to wear it."

"Well your boyfriend. . ."

"Boss." She correctly quickly, "My boss, made me wear this get-up."

The woman laughed, "Well your boss has excellent taste. That's a ten-thousand dollar dress, even to rent it for a night is about thousand dollars."

"Really?" Letty had the sudden urge to cut a new slit in the dress. "There's enough dress here to cost that much?"

"It's a Versace." She stated as if that explained everything.

"It's taped to my skin, so my. . ." Letty motioned to her chest, exasperated ". . .so I don't fall out."

"It's an angel, devil ratio thing." She pulled out a tube of lipstick and reapplied it.

"What?"

"You see my dress." She motioned to the crisscrosses of fabric and peeks of skin. "It's a 40% angel to 60% devil ratio, it's beautiful and ethereal, but it shows off my skin, it's sensual. That's all I mean. Dresses like this one and yours have that allure to them."

Allure? This dress just felt like a different kind of prison uniform to Letty.

The other woman interrupted her thought. "If it's not too much trouble, could I take a picture of your dress? I've been looking everywhere for something like it. Do you know where your boss acquired it?"

She nodded not really caring. "Sure knock yourself out. I don't know where it came from; it was in a bag from the hotel. I'm staying at the Ritz-Carlton."

The woman pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture of Letty. "Ah, I see. Thank you very much."

"No problem." Letty looked in the mirror again and couldn't help the smirk that crosses her lips. If Dom had ever seen her in this dress. . . "20/80" She whispered a soft smile ghosting her lips.

"What was that?"

"You just reminded me of something my. . . my lover used to tell me. He said I was 20% angel and 80% devil and that's how he liked it."

"It sounds like he loved you very much." She smiled, but noticed the woman in the green dress was biting her lip tensely. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in Berlin."

"I'm just here on business." Letty response was cold.

"Even so." The woman exited the bathroom, with the brown fabric trailing behind her.

Letty drew a deep breath and decided she was brave enough to try walking in the heels again. She walked out of the bathroom and nearly collided with a blonde in a silver cocktail dress. "Hannah?" She questioned.

"Letty?" She looked just as shocked, then she saw Collins, "Brig, what are you doing here?"

He glared at his cousin, "What are you doing here?"

"She's here for her interview." Adolf Eisenberg informed Collins, before smiling at Letty, "And this is?"

"Leticia Reyes. She's been working for me lately." Collins answered. "It's very nice to see you, Sir."

"Ah, so this is the other recommendation I had for Mexico." Eisenberg nodded, while the other three in his presence looked confused.

Hannah found her voice first, "I was under the impression that I was unchallenged for Mexico."

"Who recommended her?" Collins inquired.

Eisenberg looked at Collins, "Moji suggested that I speak with her and with Moji's family I could hardly ignore her. And Hannah, I never said I would give you Mexico." He noticed Letty's confusion. "I've head good things about you. I have a leadership position open in Mexico, would you be interested?"

Leadership position? Was he trying to put her in charge of something? Letty's brain was on overdrive, but her mouth moved without her permission. "I have a son. I just want a quiet place in the world."

The older man considered her answer for a moment, and then nodded. "It was nice to meet you Miss Reyes. Let's go, Hannah. Good Evening, Mr. Collins."

Collins gave Hannah a hug so he could whisper his orders, "The second you are done with this interview, you will call me."

She nodded and pulled away.

Hannah and Eisenberg walked down the stairs, arm and arm.

"Did you think that was funny?" Collins growled low.

Letty blinked, "No. I just answered him."

"Sir, your table is ready." The maître motioned to upper dining room, when the couple didn't move he asked. "Shall I take you to your table?"

"No, I'm afraid we've had a change in plans." Collins tightened his grip on Letty's arm and practically dragged her out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Transatlantic Flight: 6:30pm (approximately)<strong>

Hobbs yawned and looked over the case file. "So what was important about that convoy?"

"WITNESS." Monica informed him.

"Some information on a witness, is worth this?" He questioned pointing out the destruction.

"No not a witness. WITNESS: World-wide Integrated Tracking Network Expediting Search Software. It was some computer genius' final project. It could track anyone, anywhere a camera was connected to a network, with or without warrant. It connects known associates if they've been spotted by the same camera and identifies the probability of the subject's next move." Monica explained cracking her knuckles.

"Why haven't I heard about this? It sounds like it would be extremely useful in manhunts."

"You haven't heard about it, because it was scraped."

"Why?"

"Because it nearly impossible to keep un-hacked and there was no way to filter out person's of interest."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the US Marshalls would be practically useless. The Witness Protection Program would only work in areas where there was no technology."

"So that convoy had a copy of it?"

Monica nodded. "Supposedly the German Military got a hold of the last remaining copy, but it won't work without codes from a DSS agent to restart it. It was an American project and the creator designed it that way."

"Well that's a good fail safe." Hobbs accepted a bottle of water from the stewardess.

"It certainly works." Monica pointed to the screen. "I need your codes for the expense report."

"Yours don't work?"

"It takes six months for complete clearance."

Hobbs looked at her frustrated expression. "They're still digging through your back ground?"

"Yeah, it's a fine: thank you, for all the work I've done." She folded her arms over her chest. "I spend a year undercover, I bring down Verone, who no one got near before me and I get treated like a rookie."

"O'Conner helped close that case."

She scoffed, bitterness creeping in, "I would have done it without him. He just made it a mess: too loud and too public. It was his stupidity that almost got me killed."

Hobbs leaned over Monica's laptop and typed in his codes. "There. Send in the expensive report." He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to hit the head and then try and sleep."

Monica nodded and after typing up the report and sending it where it needed to go, she closed her laptop. She placed it back into the storage compartment and grabbed a blanket.

Hobbs sat back down next to her. "Be glad we're not in first class."

"Why?"

"There some guy having a panic attack up there. He's got a blanket over his head and he won't stop throwing-up."

"Disgusting." Monica settled into the seat and tried to catch some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 9:45pm<strong>

"Get lost?" Han teased from his seat at their private table on the balcony of the restaurant.

Giselle smiled and kissed him softly. "I told you; you'd love the dress."

"I'm still more interested in what's under it." He winked as she sat down next to him. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine. I like the privacy."

He stood up and draped his jacket over her shoulders. "How would you feel about moving our time-table up?"

She looked up at him through her lashes, "Time-table for?"

"Azores." He pressed his lips against hers and savored the taste of her for a moment. "I got a call from Eduardo; he's flying in early tomorrow morning with only one passenger. The guy is only planning on staying a day or two. So if you're okay with that, it would save us the hassle of flying commercial."

"Sounds good to me." She held up her phone. "You should see some of these pictures. I have real blackmail material here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Speaking of pictures, you wait until you see the picture of this dress I just took." Giselle touched the screen of her smart phone and started flipping through the pictures. "It's right. . ."

Her phone rang out startling the couple. "Hello?" Giselle answered. "Hello Carter, how are you? That's good. . . A job? No, I'm on a job in Europe right now. . . Security for some rich man, who's got too much time on his hands and a taste for adrenaline." She teased Han, while talking to the man on the phone and ran the toe of her boot up Han's leg. "Some other time. You too." She hung up the phone and put it back in her purse.

Han leaned in close and nipped at her ear, "Rich man with a taste for adrenaline?"

"Mhmm." She purred. "It's not entirely untrue. The men I used to work for; don't like no. Working another job is a less dangerous brush off."

The waiter behind was balancing the food tray on his arm as he cleared his throat. He set the plates down and hurried back into the restaurant.

"Why do they always run away from us?" She questioned entwining her fingers with his.

Han snickered, "Your Derringer is sticking out of your boot."

She looked down at her thigh-high boot, "Oops."

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 10:15pm<strong>

Collins shoved Letty into her room, dismissed the man, who had been assigned to watch AJ, and slammed the door close.

"Bloody fucking whores." He muttered under his breath, as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Letty watched him for another moment before she turned away to walk to her room.

"Where are you going?" He asked too calmly.

She had seen him like this before; it was a fake calm before he exploded. She turned around slowly and braced for the impending pain. "I was going to check on. . ."

He slammed her against the wall by her shoulders and clamped one hand on her throat.

Her eyes widened and instinctively she grabbed at the hand around her throat. Normally he just hit her, but this was different. "What are you. . ."

He tightened his grip on her neck, actually cutting off her oxygen. "Whatever I want." He grabbed her chin and starred into her eyes. "Now, fight back. Scratch me with your nails or knee me in the balls like your thinking about doing right now. Do it and we'll find out if your reaction time is better than mine, after you've been deprived of oxygen."

Letty could feel her blood pounding in her ears. She had to fight back; he was going to kill her.

Collin leaned close to her and breathed in her ear, "Will you be fast enough to save your son? Or will I reach him first? Let go of my arm or I swear he'll die screaming in pain."

Letty's eyes widened and she let go of his arm instantly. Collins lessened his grip and she breathed in a lungful of air.

"That's an expensive dress. Take it off." Collins hadn't released his hold on her neck.

She unzipped the dress with one hand and let the shoulders drop off. She peeled the top of the dress away from the tape, which was still stuck to her skin and let the dress drop to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked it towards the hallway. She couldn't move her head away from Collins, but she averted her eyes.

He stared at her. His hand was still around her neck and he drew in a long breath. She was naked except for the lace thong and high-heels and he loved it. Women were whores; they should know their bloody place. He released his hold on her throat, but moved his hand to her right hip. "I never should have allowed that."

Letty wanted his hands off her. He dug his nails into her skin and she bit her lip.

"Get on your knees." He ordered.

She glared at him, but very slowly started lowering herself to the ground. She acted like the heels were making it more difficult. Her first knee hit the carpet and AJ started crying for her. She ground her teeth together and her second knee hit the carpet.

Collin's phone rang and he answered it, "Yes. Good I'll see you in five minutes. This is not an option, Hannah!" He growled then looked down at her. "We are not done. I will be back." He left her on the floor and the door slammed behind him.

She sat there for another moment, stunned. She ripped off the heels and threw them across the room. She was fucking getting out of here, even if she had to kill everyone with her bare hands. This was the last time anyone would put her down on her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Bogota, Columbia: 4:30pm<strong>

"Hello." The blue-eyed woman answered the phone smoothly.

"I have a job for you, Callie." Carter Verone informed her.

She set the gun down that she was cleaning, and smiled. "Out of prison already; I'm impressed. What kind of job; you know I'm always looking for work."

"It will require you to fly."

She scowled, "I hate flying. You know that."

"I assure you that the pay will be worth it. But you'll need to get a few more able bodies."

"I won't be able to travel with my guns."

"I've made arrangements for that. It won't be a problem." Carter tapped his fingers on the table he was sitting at. "Interested?"

"Sure. What's the job?" She picked at the toe of her boot with her knife.

"Part of it is a test. I need to see if some information is correct. As long as it's accurate then your target will be on Azores Island."

"Azores Island? There aren't that many flights to that island."

"I have you booked on a midnight flight. I'll give you an account number so you can book the tickets for your team."

"So if I'm bringing a team: I'm sending a message versus me just killing someone?"

"No, you are sending a message by killing someone. I want you to take a team, because I want everything in the house destroyed. I'm hiring you, because I want a bullet in the brain of Mia O'Conner."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay before you all start with the pitchforks and torches. You never see Letty and Giselle in the same shot in Fast and Furious, plus Letty doesn't really look like Letty in the restaurant. –That's all. <strong>

**Please Review ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress' Notes:** So, I'm so happy I get to post this before work. Thank you so much for all your support. I nearly have 10,000 hits to my work this month! I'm still in shock. I am so glad you are enjoying this ride.

A special Thank you to **Frida Vaccari**, she helped me with some more Spanish translations.

I hope you enjoy this next part, as always I am editing the next part, so you don't have to wait too long.

Again thank you all for your reviews, favs and alerts. It's so inspiring.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Nine<strong>

**Berlin, Germany: 11:00pm (Saturday)**

"Brig, before you even start. . ." Hannah began, but Collins grabbed her by the throat. Her eyes widen and she dug her nails into his arm.

"What were thinking? I swear to god, I'll. . ."

"You will let her go, now." Trevor, lifted Collins off the ground by the back of his neck. "Or _I_ swear to god I'll break your neck." Trevor was the opposite of his twin and cousin, whereas Hannah and Collins were tall, wiry and had light complexions; Trevor was shorter, stockier, with dark hair and a permanent tan.

Collins released Hannah and Trevor set him back on the ground.

Trevor moved closer to Hannah. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She nodded.

Collins glared at the pair, "I should have known. You're never very far from each other."

"Just calm down." Hannah held up her hands. "Will you at least let me explain?"

He folded his arms over his chest, "Fine."

"I told you I wanted to move up. I wanted Rio, but unless Verone completely screws up, he's going to get it. Mexico makes sense for us." She motioned to Trevor, who'd flopped down in a chair. "I didn't mean any disrespect. Eisenberg called me out of the blue tonight. What I'm angry about is Letty and Moji."

"Moji can't be touched; you know that." Collins growled. "Now Letty on the other hand. . . I cannot take that kind of blatant disrespect. What did Eisenberg think of her?"

"That she should be allowed to go, if it's what she really wants." Hannah watched his face pale. "We will be fine, as long as Eisenberg doesn't find out that Braga intended her for him."

"Letty will tell him, if he asks. We have to get rid of her." He rocked on his heels.

Hannah walked up to him and smoothed the front of his shirt. "It will need to look unrelated to any of this. I have an idea, but it's going to cost you."

"Cost me what?

"A good gun hand, Hans Dahlquist, specifically."

Collins arched his eyebrow confused. "I don't understand."

"Tell Hans to kill Letty, but spare her child." Hannah's lips curled into a soft smile. "Tell him that you're going to give the child to a good family. Then we will _discover_ that Hans killed Letty to take her child and we kill him and the brat. Problem solved."

"I'll call him right now." Collins pulled out his phone, but Hannah stopped him.

"Wait on it."

"Why?" He questioned, fury still driving him forward.

"I'm assuming that you attacked Letty, when you got her back to her room."

"And if I did?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "I don't care, but if you did, she's on guard. She is waiting for someone to storm through her door. Wait until near noon tomorrow, she'll be tired from being on edge all night."

He folded his arms over his chest. "How can you know she's on edge?"

"Psychology 101, you've pushed her so hard these last two months that she's either going to break or strike. She's the striking kind trust me."

"So we wait." Collins finally nodded.

"That's a good boy." Trevor teased from his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Azores Island: 10:45pm (Saturday)<strong>

Mia watched Brian sitting on the edge of their bed. She had been awake for ten minutes, but she had no idea how long he'd been sitting there staring out the window. He was muttering again, she tried to decipher it, but it was too muffled.

"Brian?" She finally called out.

He moved closer to her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Mia."

"I love you too." She felt their baby kick inside her and she smiled. "So does your child."

"I don't want to leave you." Brian grasped her hand. "I need to, but I don't want to. I'm worried about you being alone."

Mia smiled at him. It was time for her to be the brave one now. Whatever this was that he needed to do, she needed to assure him that she would alright so he could handle it. "Don't worry. Dom will be here tomorrow. Nothing's going to happen to me in the meantime. I'll carry a lead pipe around if it'll make you feel better."

"Still a Toretto." He smirked.

"Damn straight." She laughed, as Brian pretended to be horrified.

He leaned down to her stomach, "Do you hear you mother? She's gotta stop cussing before your born; she's setting a terrible example."

Mia ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as he kissed her belly.

"Mia. . ." Brian began, but the alarm on his phone went off. He looked over at it and back at his wife. "I need to get ready."

"Okay." She nodded encouragingly. "Do you think Roman's alright? I mean with two DSS agents on the plane?"

Brian turned off the alarm and started changing his cloths. "He'll be fine. He's an improviser." He pulled a clean shirt over his head and asked, "Is Elena coming with Dom?"

"I don't know. They hadn't decided yet, when I talked to Dom on Monday. Why?"

"Just curious." Brian lied; glad he was looking down at his shoes. Mia could always tell when he was feeding her a line, if she saw his eyes. If Letty was alive and she wanted to come back with him; what kind of reunion would it be with Elena standing on the sidelines?

He shook his head, he couldn't think about that right now. He needed to focus. He swung his pack on his shoulder and looked at Mia in the moonlight. Was this ache what it had felt like for Dom, when he left Letty in the Dominican? His chest physically hurt, but he forced himself to smile for her. "I guess I'm ready."

Mia started to get up, but Brian walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get up."

"I want a hug." She pouted and laughed as they shared an awkward hug, with her baby-bump in-between. "Good luck. Eternamente mi amor. I love you, Brian."

"I love you too, Mia." He kissed her one more time, then forced himself to leave. At least she was safe here in Azores, no one other than their 'family,' knew where they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 1:05am (Sunday)<strong>

"_Dom, how long have we been doing this? And now out of nowhere it's too dangerous? We'll figure it out. We always do." She looked into his eyes. She could see the gears turning in there, him trying to figure out a rebuttal and failing. She leaned forward and kissed him, when he didn't respond she kissed him again. Suddenly he was kissing her back. He pulled her effortlessly into his lap and buried his face into her chest. His hands were everywhere: in her hair, under her shirt, and tugging at the zipper of her shorts. She was fairly certain, if there hadn't been a party less than a hundred feet away, he might have stripped her down right there._

_He stood-up and carried her to the bungalow they had been staying in since she arrived. A crowded apartment had been fine, when it was just the boys; but when Letty was with him Dom always got them some type of privacy._

"_I have legs you know." She teased as he opened the door awkwardly._

_He didn't respond verbally, but let her down. They stood in silence in front of the door for a moment. _

"_I'm not leaving you." Letty informed him. "Ride or Die."_

_He grabbed her suddenly and slammed her back against the door. She gasped and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and responded encouragingly, her nails dragging down his shoulders. He growled and grabbed her ass, hauling her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He tore her shirt off and licked the skin between her breasts as his right thumb teased one of her nipples._

"_Fuck yes." She breathed out unsteadily, letting her head fall back against the door._

_He nipped at her neck and breathed in her ear, "That's right, Baby." He moved them away from the door and carried her into the bedroom._

_Dom set her down on the edge of the bed and Letty reached down to grab his shirt, but he stopped her. She looked at him confused, but he knelt in front of her and pulled off her sandals._

_He rubbed her calves and kissed his way up her legs, nipping and licking as he went. He popped the button off her shorts and pulled them down slowly. He moved up her body, running his tongue around her navel._

_Letty was going insane every time she tried touching him, he blocked her hands. Finally she decided to let him have his way. Sometimes there was just no arguing with Dom._

_He sucked on her nipple through her swimsuit, loving how she arched into his touch. She tasted like the salt of the ocean and freedom. She was life itself right now. He untied the string around her neck and removed the bikini-top. He looked at her and tried to memorize the moment: her tanned skin in the moonlight and her eyes so wanton._

"_Please don't make me wait." She encouraged. "I appreciate the seduction, but we've got forever."_

_He grunted and captured her mouth in another kiss. His hands moved over her body, touching parts of her that he'd kill another man for looking at. He would not be rushed; even when she got a hand on him and stroked him with familiar skill that made him weak, he pushed her back. He worshiped her body until she practically begged him to take her. When he pulled her up onto his lap and slid inside her, is took all his willpower to keep their pace slow. She moaned as he rocked her in his arms, the intensity was building with every second. They kissed and cursed as the pace became too much for either one of them. When she cried out his name in a shudder, he was watching her face: another moment he was determined remember. When he finally let himself fall over the edge, his face buried in her shoulder; he knew he'd never be the same. They stayed in locked in the position for another few minutes, giving each other soft kisses and touches._

_When they separated, Letty snatched his wife-beater from the ground and triumphantly pulled it over her head. He pulled her against him, her back against his chest. He kissed her behind her ear and whispered low__, __"__Eternamente mi amor. I lov__e you, Letty." _

.:.

Letty's eyes snapped open and she looked around the room frantically, her grip tightening on her stolen steak knife. She drew a breath and relaxed slightly, when she realized that she was alone in the room. She couldn't believe she'd been dumb enough to fall asleep. The clock read 2:10am, so she hadn't been out for that long. She stood up from her position in the chair, in the closet and left the knife there. She walked back to the bedroom to check on her son, making sure she stomped on the green dress in the hallway.

She opened the door and looked at her son, who picked up his head at the noise. "Hey little man, come here to Mamma." She picked AJ up and changed his diaper, before cradling him to her chest.

"Estaba soñando con tu papa corazon, estoy segura que el te hubiera amado tanto como yo lo hago (I was dreaming about your papa, my heart. I think he woulda loved you crazy. I am sure he would have loved you as much as I do.)"

She kissed AJ's cheek. "I think he woulda liked that I named you after your Grandpa Toretto and your Grandpa Ortiz; that's why your name is Anthony Jacob."

AJ was looking up at her intently his dark eyes as depthless as Dom's.

Letty couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. "You and me are getting out of here." She sniffled and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "It might get loud and scary, but don't worry. Todo va a estar bien mi vida (Everything's going to be okay)."

The infant's eyes were drooping closed and Letty laid him back in the crib. She rubbed his back until he was completely asleep and smiled down at him. "Nadie te va a hacer daño , no mientras yo viva (No one is ever going to hurt you, as long as I live)."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Thanks for reading ^_^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Authoress' Notes:** Thank you all again for all your support. I have over 6,000hits, and over 100reviews to this story. I am so happy. Writing is my passion and being able to share it with you brings me so much joy. This part is quite a bit longer than the last one.

A special "Thank You" to **Frida Vaccari**, she helped me with some more Spanish translations, which were very important to one of the scenes here.

I know this story has been intense and believe me I'm not slowing down. So hang-on tight. I hope you enjoy this next part.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Ten<strong>

**Berlin, Germany: 6:05am (Sunday)**

"I outta knock you on your ass for that shit. Almost ten hours on a plane with a couple of Feds." Roman gave a Brian shove as he caught up to his friend on the private side of the airport.

"I'm sorry man. Thank you for coming." Brian gave Roman's hand a quick shake. "They didn't see you?"

"Naw, but I had to hide in the bathroom for like a half-an-hour while they cleared the plane. You owe me big."

He shook his head. "I know, Rome, but I didn't know who else to call."

"It's cool, braw." Roman looked down the tarmac and laughed. "Well I guess there's the rest of your backup, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Brian questioned.

"That's Giselle, the chick from Rio." He pointed in the direction of two people walking towards them.

Brian squinted in the dawn light. "How can you tell?"

"A brother does not forget a set of legs like that." He whistled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. O'Conner, I had a client contact me earlier last week and asked if I had any flights from the mainland to let him know. I hope it's alright that I told him I was landing here today." The pilot apologized.

"It's alright, Eduardo." Brian assured the older man. "I know him, but could you give us a minute?"

"Of course." Eduardo nodded and went back to the front of his plane.

"Hey girl, damn are you looking good in that dress and them boots." Roman complimented.

Giselle narrowed her eyes slightly, but her lips curled into teasing smirk. "I have a gun in my right boot."

"I was just saying hi." Roman held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, Brian, what are you doing in Berlin?" Han questioned, as the two shook hands, "We were trying to arrange a trip to see you and Mia."

"It's good to see you, Han." Brian looked around. "Can I ask why you two are here first?"

Giselle nodded, "There was a speed bike competition here on Friday. I wanted to see some of the new models."

"Yeah, we've been relaxing and taking in the sights. Eduardo called me last night, while we were at dinner and told me he was flying here from the island. I figured better than flying commercial." Han noticed that Brian's hands were clenched tightly at his sides. "I take you aren't here to sightsee?"

"No." Brian drew a deep breath. "I'm here because of Letty."

"Dom's Letty?" Han questioned as Giselle looked just as confused at the mention of the dead woman's name.

"Yeah, a former friend of mine at the FBI sent me some information on heist that happened here in Berlin, and Letty's prints were found at the scene."

"Are you sure they were her prints?" Han couldn't believe it.

Brian cleared his throat, "It was her handprint, but a perfect one. I mean it might be a plant, something to lure us out, maybe. I just don't know."

"Have you told Dom?" Han dared to ask.

"No. I gotta be sure first."

Roman shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hobbs is here too. I saw him and another FBI agent on the plane. They were talking about two cases, so, I don't think this is fake."

"You were on a plane with Hobbs?" Giselle's eye opened wider, "How did you get away?"

"I'm smooth, girl. Can't nobody put hands on me." He grinned.

Brian laughed, "He hid his ass in the bathroom for most of the flight."

Giselle shook her head, before questioning, "What kind of heist?"

"Military Convoy."

"That's a tall order, very complicated. You'd need resources for that." She tapped her finger against her lips as she thought. "I have a few contacts here, but I wouldn't be able to get a hold of them for a few more hours at least."

Brian sighed, as much as he wanted to pound down doors, he didn't know where to start. If Giselle could get them some information, he was willing to wait. "Sounds good."

"Good." Han nodded. "Come on we'll pick up some breakfast on the way back to our hotel. Giselle and I haven't slept, and I'd like to at least catch a nap."

"God yes." Roman agreed, than looked at Brian. "I don't wanna hear it. I had to fake puke and panic attack for like nine hours. I'm fucking exhausted."

* * *

><p><strong>Bogota, Colombia: 2:30am (Sunday)<strong>

A little known fact to anyone, Dominic Toretto hated to fly. He liked having four wheels on the ground and the option to get out if he felt like it. Planes were tin cans that you were trapped in until you reached your destination. He didn't like the claustrophobic feeling they always gave him. He hadn't slept much the night before, so hopefully he'd sleep through most of what was supposed to four hour flight.

.:.

"_Eres por siempre mi amor (You are my forever love). Nada en este mundo nos podria separar_

_(Nothing in this worldcould ever separate us). Te amare mas que a nadie en este mundo(I will love You more than anyone on earth)." She swayed back and forth, singing slightly off key. She cracked the eggs into the pan and beat them in rhythm with her song._

"_Nada que desee me podra satisfacer como lo haces tu. (Nothing I desire could ever satisfy me the way that You do). Eres por siempre mi amor (You are my forever love)." She continued, not noticing the man walking up behind her._

"_Love songs this early?" __Tony Toretto__ wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "__P__areces sentirte mejor que ayer, per__o no deberías estar descansando __(You must be feeling better than you did last night. But shouldn't you be resting)?"_

_She shook her head and added the peppers and onions to the eggs. "__E__s su cumpleaños, soy su madre, quiero prepararle el desayuno__ (It's his birthday. I should make him breakfast, I'm his mother)." She turned her head and covered her mouth with a tissue as she started coughing._

_He had to support her body as the coughs racked her entire frame. She was so thin and frail compared to how she strong she'd been before this all started. The handkerchief she wore was covering __her bald head. Only six months ago, she had, had long, dark curls and twenty more pounds on her petite frame. "__No estás bien, te regresare a la cama__(I'm putting you back in bed)." He told her sternly._

_She wiped the blood away from her lips and argued. "__P__or favor, déjame hacer esto, necesito sentir que todavía puedo cuidar de mi familia__ (Please let me do this, I need to feel like I can still take care of my family. I'll rest later, when they go to school)."_

_He pressed himself against her tightly as they stood in front of the stove. "N__o __creo poder hacer esto__ solo__ (I don't think I can do this on my own)." His voice cracked slightly, "__Te necesito__, Bella__ (I need you, Bella). How am I ever going to raise them right without you to help me?"_

"_T__odo va__ a __estar bien__, __yo__ los __estare cuidando desde__ el __cielo__ (You'll be fine. I'll be watching you from Heaven)." She promised, turning the omelet over carefully. "Your boy is just like you, stubborn. So just give him room to be. Help your daughter with her homework and let her be the good girl she is. Now, no more of this unhappy." She turned around to face her husband. "H__oy va a ser un dia muy feliz, entiendes__ (It's going to be a happy day today; understand)?"_

"_Okay." He kissed her gently and tapped her nose. "Your English is getting better."_

_She stood up on tip-toe and kissed him. "It could not be much worse."_

_Tony chuckled and warned his wife, "He's gonna want a later curfew, once he gets his present."_

"_That will lead to trouble."_

"_He's a Toretto, we're kinda born for that."_

_Bella laughed and turned back around to check on the omelet._

_A sixteen-year-old Dominic Toretto stood in the stairway listening to his parents, wishing to god that his birthday present was his mother's health. He waited another moment before intentionally thumping down the last two steps. "Morning." He tried to sound more tired, so they wouldn't know he'd been listening._

"_A__qui__ esta mi niño__ (Oh there's my baby). . ." Bella turned around and stared at her son. "D__onde esta tu cabello__ (Where is your hair)?"_

"_I shaved it off." He shrugged._

"_Por que harias algo asi __(Why would you do that)?" She questioned walking up him._

_He pulled his mother into a tight hug, "Now we match. I wanted Mia to do it too, but she wouldn't."_

_Bella smacked him on the chest playfully and chided him in English. "Don't tell your sister to do such things. She looks up to you and she just might. . ." She started coughing again._

_Dom caught his mother as her legs gave out and held her up, part of his heart breaking. How could a disease make someone so sick, so fast? He remembered his mother being strong, his protector from the monsters in the closet, when he was little. This was the first time in his life that he noticed his mother was only five foot, two inches tall. "Te sientes bien mama (Are you okay, Mom)?"_

_She nodded and drew a deep breath, "__Pensé que ya no querías hablar español, que te causaba vergüenza__ (I thought you weren't speaking Spanish anymore. I thought it embarrassed you)."_

"_Perdóname mama, nunca debí decir eso, no me avergüenzas, y no quiero que creas eso, jamás__ (I'm sorry I said that. I'm not embarrassed of you. I don't want you to think that)." He dropped his head down in shame.__"__Te amo mama__ (I love you, mom)."_

_Bella kissed her son's head. "__Y__o también Corazón, ahora siéntate que te prepare el desayuno__ (I love you too, Dominic. Now sit I made you breakfast)."_

"_E__sta bien__(Okay)." Dom sat down at the table and nodded at his father._

_Tony walked over to the stove with Bella and whispered something Dom couldn't hear. She shook her head and accepted the plate; he'd gotten down for her. He hugged her from behind again and kissed her behind her ear, "Eternamente mi amor. I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you too, Anthony."_

_Dom wasn't looking for anything like this, yet. But he thought that when he did decide to settle down, he wanted a kind of love like they had._

.:.

The shacking of the plane woke him up instantly. The red-head in the seat next to him; was digging her nails into the armrests. She wasn't crying and she didn't look frightened. She looked very, very pissed off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we should be through this patch of turbulence in a matter of moments. Please remain in your seat until the fasten seatbelt light turns off." The announcement boomed over the loudspeaker.

"How could you sleep through this?" She asked him.

Dom shrugged, "How long have we been in the air?"

"About three hours. Nice dream I take it." The woman ground her teeth together as the plane dipped again. "Fuck, you think as long as this industry has existed they would have come up with a better way to deal with turbulence."

He chuckled. The plane stopped shacking and the seatbelt light turned off. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, making his way to the restroom.

The woman watched him walk up the aisle then flipped over the I-Pad; she'd dropped into her lap as he woke up. She flicked through the pictures of Brian O'Conner and his known associates, most notably her target, Mia O'Conner and Dominic Toretto, who was sitting next to her. He was variable that she had hoped to avoid on this job, but no matter she always came prepared. She pulled out the I-Pad's cover and slipped the small vile out of one of the pockets. She glanced back up the walk away, just to be sure; then dumped the contents of the vile into the glass of soda next to her. She put the vile away and I-Pad away, and smirked as she heard his heavy footsteps walking back down the aisle.

She reached for the glass of soda on the other side of her seat and took a drink as he sat down next to her.

He looked at her drinking from her glass and arched his eyebrow at the one in the cup holder next to his seat.

"It's regular cola." She answered the unasked question. "I didn't know if the attendant was coming through again and you didn't strike me as a diet guy."

Dom smirked and picked up the glass to take a drink. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 9:45am (Sunday)<strong>

DSS Agent Hobbs was pissed off. The German authorities were not happy to see two American agents on their turf and after he demanded access to the files; they had kicked him out of the conference room.

Monica was turning on the charm to a younger officer and it seemed like it was getting her somewhere. He watched her flash a smile at the kid and run her fingers up his arm.

The officer looked around and handed her a file and she nodded. She hurried into the hallway, where Hobbs was sitting and dropped the file into his lap. "Look fast, we've got three minutes."

He flipped through the pages as she snapped pictures with her phone. "Any idea who any of these people are with Verone?" The surveillance photos showed Carter Verone with two other men, one blond and one grey haired. Another showed him with an Asian girl in a gothic looking dress.

Monica tapped on the first picture, "No idea about blonde, but I think other man might be Adolf

Eisenberg. The girl looks familiar, but I can't place her."

"Who's Eisenberg? He questioned a bit too loudly and the hallway got eerily quiet.

Monica snatched the file from him and shushed him. She returned the file to the young office and motioned for Hobbs to get up and follow her. When they walked out into the street she informed him, "This is about to be a bad form a déjà for you. Eisenberg is a power player in Europe, lots of money and lots of powerful friends that don't play by the rules."

"Great." Hobbs growled as he hailed down a cab for them. "So I guess this thing with Verone might be bigger than we thought. We should probably call Interpol."

She bit her lip, before agreeing. "Probably, but they won't let you take the Ortiz girl into custody without a fight."

"We'll just find her first."

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Germany: 10:35am (Sunday)<strong>

Roman was still sleep on the couch, when Giselle and Han came out of the bedroom. Brian looked up from the BBC newscast. "Morning."

Giselle nodded, and poured a cup of coffee for herself.

"You get any sleep man?" Han asked.

Brian shook his head. "No. I called Mia and checked on her. She says 'hi'; and 'thanks for the pictures'? Not sure what that last part was about."

Han accepted a coffee from the Giselle and immediately put the stir stick in his mouth. "It's the baby gift I promised her. She uploaded all of her family pictures to a website, before you guys sprung Dom."

"She didn't dare access it, in case Hobbs was watching it. So we told her that we would download the pictures to a card and give it her as a gift." Giselle looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Brian questioned.

"My purse." She answered walking to the closet and retrieving it. "My phone is in it and the pictures are on the memory card. There are some very funny pictures in there now."

Giselle sat down next to Han and pulled the phone out of her purse. The screen was dark, since it was in lock-out mode. "I think some of these, might even make you laugh." She smiled at Brian and swiped her finger across the screen, unlocking it. Her phone displayed the application that she had opened last night, before Verone called her. It was the picture of that Versace dress that she'd taken at the restaurant. She was about to close it, when she felt Han's hand grip painfully tight on her wrist.

Han had glanced over at Giselle as she unlocked her phone and his jaw had nearly come unhinged. He grabbed her wrist on reflex, and stared in shock at the image on the screen. The woman in the picture was pale, thinner than he remembered, and in make-up, hair and a dress she probably hated, but it was her; Letty.

"Ouch." Giselle stated to make Han understand that his grip was tighter than she appreciated.

Brian was staring at the pair from across the table. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Sorry." Han let go of Giselle's wrist, but took her phone away from her, "Is this what you were going to show me last night?"

She nodded and Han set her phone on the table so Brian could see it. "Is that her?" She asked total disbelief as she realized why Han would be reacting this way.

Brian stared at the image on the screen for a moment before demanding, "When the hell did you take this picture?"

"Whoa, what's goin' on ya'll?" Roman muttered, startled awake from Brian's exclamation.

"Twelve hours ago at The Günnewig Rheinturm, in the woman's restroom." Giselle answered her shock bringing out her automatic attention to detail. "I didn't realize. . ."

"How did you not know it was her? You did background checks on all of Braga's drivers! You led the runs across the border! How the fuck do you not remember the woman that tried to escape; that Fenix chased down and supposedly killed!" Brian exploded, jumping back from the table.

"Hey, lay off her." Han stood up next to Giselle, who was staring blankly at the picture.

"Seriously, ya'll." Roman was up on his feet looking around at the very tense room. "What the hell is going on?"

Brian pointed at Giselle, "She was in the same room as Letty last night and she says she didn't recognize her!"

"I didn't. . ." Giselle muttered almost numb from shock.

Brian fist clenched reflexively. "If anything happens her, it's on you! I swear. . ."

"Take a walk, O'Conner." Han warned the former cop, with a deathly calm.

"No, I . . ." Brian began, but Roman interrupted.

"I need some air." Roman nudged Brian towards the door, "Lets you and me take a walk, Brian. You can get me caught up on what's going on."

Brian looked like he might argue, but finally he stormed out of the room with Roman on his heels.

Han leaned down to look at Giselle's still stunned face, "Hey, you okay?"

She looked up at him, her eyes misting over with guilty tears, "I didn't make the run that night. I sprained my wrist the day before and I didn't go. I only saw Letty's picture from her driver's license and she didn't look like. . . Oh God, if something happened to her. Dom will never forgive me."

"Don't worry about that right now. This isn't your fault. Brian's angry, but he'll calm down." He kissed her cheek. "Try and remember. Did you talk to Letty last night?"

She nodded and gripped Han's hand. "She was complaining that the dress, it had to be taped to her skin. I asked her where the dress came from and she said her boss gave it her, but she didn't know where it came. . ." She trailed off, trying to remember.

"That's good, just let it come back." He encouraged. "Did she anything that might give a clue to where she's staying?"

"Ritz-Carlton." Her eyes focused. "She said the bag the dress came in was from the Ritz-Carlton. She has to be a guest there for them to loan out a dress like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Ritz-Carlton, Berlin, Germany: 10:40am (Sunday)<strong>

Letty was exhausted, god how she missed coffee and caffeine. AJ had slept through most of the night, but she hadn't gotten more than three hours of accidental naps. She had been waiting all night for Collins to storm back through the door. She had been ready with the knife, but now her body was screaming for rest.

She heard the lock pop on the door and her body tensed up, ready to spring. The door opened slowly and a man came into view. She sighed involuntarily and relaxed slightly. Thank god, it was only Hans.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it inspires the writer so. ^_^<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay sorry for all the heart attacks, but I do like a good suspenseful thriller. ^_^

Okay this chapter contains . . . well folks like the Jigsaw says in the Saw movies "Oh yes, there will be blood"

Thank you again for all the support. I seriously can't get over the success of this piece. I've got over 60 alerts to this story. Now for those of you, who actually review faithfully, **THANK YOU**! I swear I'm gonna try to find a way to do something special for you guys. Maybe I'll start messaging you previews, or taking requests, or something. . . I'll keep working on that.

Well I hope you enjoy this part. I'm working on part twelve, its being angry. So I'm getting my hammer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Eleven<strong>

**L.A., California: 1:10am (Sunday)**

"Agent Trinh." The petite woman answered her cell phone sleepily from under her covers.

A British woman's voice piped through the call. "The program has been activated."

Sophie sat up, instantly wide-awake. "Where have you been? We haven't heard from you in almost two months." She rushed to the computer at her home office desk and booted it up.

"Can't be helped, I cannot risk my cover."

Sophie sighed, "Have you gotten anywhere?"

"Yes. I can't talk long, things are about to erupt here. I just need to make sure that our suspicions can be confirmed on your end. This would be the first time anyone has gotten close enough to Eisenberg, to prove anything."

Sophie typed her codes into the computer and loaded the computer program. "You were right. WITNESS was accessed, but this wasn't the code you told me to watch for."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She typed furiously to decode the information in front of her. "These codes are from DSS, though"

"Who's codes are they?"

"I'm not sure. It will take time to go through the individual codes. I might be able to figure out, who it was, by the information that was accessed."

She scoffed angrily. "I don't care about who they were looking for. I just need to know if we can make something stick on Eisenberg. I haven't spent all this time giving my soul, body and mind to this case to get nothing."

Sophie bit her lip, "It was Brian O'Conner, that was looked up."

"Who?"

"Brian O'Conner, he used to be an agent with the FBI, I worked with him. This shows all of his recent activity by facial recognition, including the probability of where his home is: on Azores Island. There's no extradition there. This information was forwarded to someone."

"Can you figure that out at least?"

"Looks like these accounts are. . .Two accounts. . . The tagged data got shifted to. . ." Sophie double checked her data muttering out loud, "Carter Verone and then to a Callie Winston."

"Callie Winston is a hired gun, hits mostly. Now Verone is here in Berlin with Brigham Collins and I've seen them both with Eisenberg. This could be a better than I thought."

Sophie, who had been checking facial recognition software at airport security data bases, stared at the results in shock. "I have to call Brian."

"What? No, you will not call a known felon. What is wrong with you?"

"That Callie woman is on a flight from Bogota to Azores. I have to warn him."

She woman on the other end of the phone sighed. "Sophie, if you warn the target, then they will know the software is bugged. Then these very bad men scatter and I don't get another chance to take them down."

"There are pictures of Brian with Mia Toretto; she is pregnant. How can I not warn him?"

"He chose that life and it's a dangerous one. Has the flight landed yet?"

"No, not for another hour or so, according to the flight plan." The computer beeped loudly. "I've got a match for the codes."

"Who?"

"Hobbs."

"There is no way. I know Luke Hobbs' record; he's not dirty. Is it possible the codes were hacked?"

"Possible, but doubtful." Sophie clicked a few more keys. "It looks authentic."

"We're going to have to do something drastic. I need to force someone's hand."

"What are you going to do?" She questioned.

"Me? Nothing, you need to know about. You are going to call the German authorities in an hour and tell them that you have heard shots at the Ritz-Carlton. But first you are going to call Hobbs and tell him that you know where Leticia Ortiz is."

"I am going to call the potentially dirty agent with this information?" Sophie dreaded the thought of talking to that awful man again.

"Yes, but first you are going to promise me that you will not call O'Conner for at least two hours."

"A. . ."

"Do not say my name."

"Sorry. I don't know if I can stop myself from warning him."

"Sophie, these men are terrible. They have killed hundreds between the three of them. You have to look at the bigger picture."

"Okay." She wiped the tears away from her face. "Where do I tell him Miss Ortiz is?"

"The Ritz-Carlton, suite 1357."

"Where I'm reporting the shots fired?"

"Exactly."

"Won't they know the shots have been fired?"

"Doubtful, these guys like their silencers. Tell them there's going to be at least one body."

* * *

><p><strong>US Embassy: Berlin, Germany: 10:25am (Sunday)<strong>

"_When are you going to ask me to marry you?" Her brown eyes teased as he ran his fingers down her bare shoulder._

_He smirked down at her, before pulling on his polo-shirt. "Hmmm. I don't know if I should. You have a terrible job, it takes you away from me all the time, the hours are awful, the pay is bad and you get ornery when you don't get your way."_

"_Sweetheart?" She sat part way up from the bed she was laying on and tugged on one of his belt-loops._

"_Yes?" He caught her hand in his and leaned down to her level._

"_You're confused again. I'm a school teacher; you are the Marshall. You have the bad job."_

_He kissed her softly, "Shawna, I'd be scared shitless in a room full of rug-rats."_

"_You'd be fine." She laughed, before looking a little sad. "Do you really have to go?"_

"_Yeah, they don't want this trail to go any colder. I've caught this guy once I'll do it again. I'll come see you tonight."_

"_Okay, be safe." She cautioned, before kissing him goodbye. "I love you, Luke."_

"_Love you more." He winked and walked out of her bedroom._

.:.

_Hobbs was going over the reports from the jail, when he heard a tapping on his desk._

"_What are you doing here?" Adrian Fusco questioned._

"_Going over the reports from Bayan Foster's time in Chino." He answered, not bothering to look up._

_Fusco sighed, "You know that the warrant, for his girlfriend's cell phone records, hasn't come through yet, and without it we've got a whole pile of nothing. So why are you still here spinning your wheels?"_

_Hobbs couldn't keep the grin off his face, "Fusco, are you trying to get me out of here early, so I can go ravage your sister?"_

"_You know that shit ain't funny." Fusco huffed. "You couldn't have found a tough cop to date; you had to start dating my sweet baby sister?"_

_Hobbs stood up, "It could be worse."_

"_How's that?" He noticed that his taskforce leader was actually getting ready to leave. "Wait, you are actually going to call it a day, early for once?"_

"_To answer your questions: It's getting worse, because I am going to ask your baby sister to marry me. And yes, I am leaving early, because there is no reason that this mess can't wait three hours."_

.:.

_Three hours had changed Luke Hobbs' entire life. _

_In three hours, he had picked up the ring for his girl, talked to her father and bought roses for Shawna Fusco. _

_In three hours, Bayan Foster had found out where Shawna Fusco lived, had kicked in her front door, and cornered her in bedroom._

_In three hours, Shawna Fusco had heard her door break down, she had called 911, and she had fought like hell against the intruder._

_As three hours turned into three hours and fifteen minutes, Luke Hobbs pulled up to the house where his girlfriend lived and saw the police cars. He made his way through the officers, to the bedroom, where he had been less than ten hours ago. His Shawna was dead, a bloody sheet covering her body. He demanded to see her and wished he hadn't. _

_He set the ring box on her dresser and walked out of the room._

_Luke Hobbs decided that day that the sole purpose of his life was to hunt fugitives. Nothing would slow him down or distract him ever again. He didn't have a heart to argue with his obsessive brain anymore._

.:.

Hobbs was startled out of his re-occurring nightmare by the sound of his phone ringing. "Hobbs."

"Agent Hobbs, this is Agent Trinh."

"Yes, Agent Trinh, what do you want?"

"I got a tip; Leticia Ortiz is at the Ritz-Carlton, suite 1357."

Hobbs hung up the phone and stood-up from the chair he'd been dozing in. He pounded on the bathroom door. "Get out of the shower, Fuentes. We got Ortiz."

* * *

><p><strong>Ritz-Carlton, Berlin, Germany: 10:43am (Sunday)<strong>

Hans Dahlquist was a sight for Letty's sore eyes. The Sweed had been nothing but nice to AJ every time Collins had assigned him to watch her son. While she was still nervous about Collins' intentions for her, at least with Hans here AJ should be alright. She dropped the knife into her empty boot and stepped out from inside the closet.

"Collins call you to get me around already? Let me go get changed." Letty walked by him and headed towards her room.

"I had a wife and a son." Hans informed her very quietly.

Letty paused, but didn't turn around. "Had?"

"Eskil, was my son's name it means: vessel of God, his mother, Gabriella named him that. I am not a good man, but she was a good woman and my son was so very young. They died in a fire." He explained.

Letty swallowed, suddenly and unexplainably very nervous. "Why are you telling me this, Hans?" She turned around and looked at the gun he was holding at his side.

"I would have given anything to save my son. I would have given my life for him. I wonder would you do the same?"

"Please." Letty bit down on her lower lip as she tried to think.

"Collins sent me to kill you, but told me not to hurt your child." Hans lifted the gun and pointed it directly at her. "Don't put AJ in harm's way; it is not my intention to hurt him. Now stand very still and let me kill you."

Hans fired a shot off, but Letty was dropping to the ground as he finished talking. The gun had a silencer attached to it and it barely made a sound. She scrambled to her feet and threw herself in the bathroom opposite the bedroom. She locked the handle of the door and threw the towel rack in front of the door to brace it. She dove into the shower as two shot pierced the door.

Hans called to her through the wall. "Letty, you must come out and let me do this."

"Go to hell!" She yelled back.

She listened to Hans slam himself against the door and she knew it wouldn't last very long against his strength. She stood up and started trying to get the shower curtain rod loose, maybe she could use that for a weapon.

Suddenly the room was quiet and Letty crouched back down against the wall of the shower.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Hans questioned. "I do not need your help for this."

"I ain't here to help you." Damon responded, than asked. "Is she dead?"

"No."

"Good."

She heard motion outside the door, than Hans spoke again. "Why are you pointing that gun at me?"

"Can't let you kill her. It's that simple." Damon's voice was resolute.

"I am a faster draw than you." Hans told the younger man.

Damon let out a humorless laugh, "We've already both drawn and I'm the better shot."

Letty heard about six gun shots inside three seconds, and then all was quiet. Damon's gun either had a silencer as well or all of those shots were Hans'. Letty did some quick fire-arm math in her head. There were too many shots for it to be one gun, unless Hans had reloaded, which she hadn't heard. The shots were so quiet they hadn't even woken up her son.

Shit, AJ. She had to get to him.

She pushed the towel rack away from the door and opened it very slowly. Hans was lying in front of the door, with two bullet holes in his head. She looked down the hallway expecting to see Damon's arrogant smirk, but the black man was laying on his back gasping for air. She rushed over to him and stared at the blood covering his torso.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at him, trying to figure out which wound she should put pressure on first.

"I saved you?" He questioned, coughing up blood. His eyes were unfocused and the color was draining from his face.

Letty realized that these gunshots were fatal; there was nothing she could do for him. "Yeah man, you're my hero." She told him her throat tightening.

"You stupid woman." He rasped. "You need to run, love. Get your kid and run for Christ's sake."

Tears filled her eyes and she kissed Damon's forehead. "Thank you, Damon."

She jumped away from him and fought back against the urge to cry. She rushed to the bedroom, grabbed AJ's bag, put her son in his sling and rushed back to the door, that Damon had blocked open.

She whipped the door opened fully and nearly collided with a brick wall of a man.

"Whoa there." He grabbed her shoulders and the woman behind him trained her gun on Letty. "Well, if it isn't the ghost of L.A. Hello Leticia."

"Let go of me." Letty shifted trying to get away, but she couldn't escape his grip.

"Don't think so." He forced back inside the suite and looked at the two dead men. "God, this is a mess. Fuentes, call the Germans authorities, we've got bodies in here. You've been busy, Miss Ortiz."

Monica nodded and flipped open her phone and stayed in the hallway.

Hobbs noticed the infant in the sling and his eyebrow arched. "Very busy. I'm DSS Agent Hobbs and you are under arrest."

"I don't feel under arrest." She kicked him in the shin, but he barely reacted.

He forced her down into one of the chairs and couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Toretto certainly likes girls with attitude."

She spit in his face. How fucking dare this fed talk about Dom like he knew him.

"I don't hit women, but don't push me." He growled wiping his face off. He knelt in front of her chair and opened his mouth to speak, but his phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Hobbs?" Agent Trinh's voice came through the speaker sounding very tense.

"Good tip, Trinh. I've got Leticia Ortiz sitting right in front of me. This might even. . ."

Trinh interrupted him. "Hobbs, shut up and listen to me. Are you with Agent Fuentes?"

"Yeah, she's on the phone with the German authorities."

"She's dirty."

"Shit." Hobbs heard a gun cock and felt the barrel press against the back of his head. "Fuentes?"

Letty nodded involuntarily.

The Latina woman was still on the phone. "Sorry, Hobbs." She pulled the trigger.

Hobbs's dead body dropped to the floor. Agent Trinh's voice was still calling out to him on the phone as Fuentes crushed it under her high heel.

Blood and brain matter splattered all over Letty and AJ's sling. The infant started crying from the noise.

Monica Fuentes kept the gun trained on Letty and threw a set of handcuffs. "Put those on. What the fuck are you doing in Berlin?"

Letty blinked in shock at sight of the dead man. She snapped the cuffs on her wrists, not wanting to take any risks with a gun this close to her child. "Braga handed me over to Collins. I was supposed to be given to some guy named Eisenberg."

Monica smiled and motioned for Letty to get up. She was speaking into the phone as they made their way to the door. "Carter, how do you feel about London?"

"It's wet, rainy and it belongs to Collins." The man answered.

"Not for long. Miss Ortiz here was supposed to go to Eisenberg, and Collins didn't hand her over." Monica looked up and down the hallway and pushed Letty along.

"He's a dead man walking. We can use this."

"Exactly. I'll go down to Collins' club, tell him to meet us down there."

He laughed. "I love how your mind works. Your cover is blown the program was tagged."

"Such a shame." Monica got into the elevator directly behind Letty and warned her. "Don't try anything funny. I will aim for the kid."

Letty grunted in frustration and tried to smooth AJ, despite her shackled hands.

Monica pushed the button for the ground floor, "Did we get any leads on O'Conner and Pearce?"

"Not Pearce, but we got O'Conner covered. Callie will take out his family."

"Good. Poor Brian he didn't know how he was messing with." She shook her head. "I'll see you in twenty." She snapped the phone closed.

"Brain O'Conner?" Lety questioned in disbelief. "He's alive?"

Monica flashed her badge to the German cops pouring into the hotel as the two women made their way to the street. "He is for now. Too bad about the Torettos, though." She hailed a cab.

Letty drew in a deep breath. Why did everyone enjoy torturing her about her family's death? How had Brian survived? Was his death faked by the FBI? If he was alive, did he know where she was?

The questions were burning through her mind as Monica forced into the cab and they pulled away from the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review ^_^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay there were a lot of issues with this chapter. I lost about three pages and I had to re-write them it made me pretty angry. I was happier with this the first time around, but hopefully all of you will like this part. Thank you again for all your support and reviews. They make me smile and inspire me to keep moving with this.

In one scene here Dom will refer to Mia as "Hurricane Mia" this was directly inspired by '**Part 6 – Hurricane**' of **Cinquanta Cincuenta** which is a great collect of shorts by **Lamanth**. You should go read them they are wonderful! Thank you **Lamanth** for letting me borrow some inspiration from you. ^_^

Another "Thank You" to **Frida Vaccari**, some of her Spanish translations are in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Twelve<strong>

**Ritz-Carlton, Berlin, Germany: 11:25am (Sunday)**

"Whoa." Roman grabbed the back of Brian's shirt and jerked them into the alleyway. Hans and Giselle followed closely behind and stared out at the police cars in front of the hotel.

"What? German cops aren't gonna know who we are!" Brian tried to jerk away, but Roman held on tight.

"No, but that was Agent Monica from Miami climbing into that cab." Roman growled. "She does know who we are."

"Sorry." Brian looked back out onto the street and sighed. "So what are the odds that mess isn't about Letty?"

"Let's go ask." Giselle had pulled her hair back neatly and retrieved what looked like a voice recorder. "Follow my lead, Brian." She shoved her purse into his hands and dragged him out into the fray.

She walked straight into the hotel, weaving through the cops, like she was on a mission.

Brian trailed behind her, feeling like an idiot carrying her purse. "What are we doing?" He questioned under his breath.

Gisele ignored him and breezed up to the front desk, she set the recorder down on the counter. "I'm Janet Reynolds from the US Embassy; I understand that a United States citizen was involved in the shooting." Her American accent was nearly flawless.

The front desk manager looked very nervous and flustered. "I cannot confirm or. . ."

She slapped her palm down on the desk, "What room?"

"Suite 1357, but ma'am I cannot let you up there with the police. . ."

"I will deal the police myself." She turned on her heel, "Come along." She motioned to Brian and they got on the elevator."

When the doors closed, Brian tried to give Giselle's purse back at her, but she set it on the ground. "That was pretty gutsy. How did know there was shooting?"

She let her hair down and tousled it. "I guessed. Give me your jacket." She pulled off her tank-top, threw it in her purse and unclipped one of her bra straps.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Brian stripped off his jacket and handed it to the woman, who was shimmying out of her pants.

She folded her pants and put those in her purse as well.

"Seriously, what are you doing?"

Giselle grabbed the coat from Brian, who was looking up at the ceiling. She put it over her arms and it fell about halfway down her thighs. She zipped it up to the middle of her belly and winked. "Walk of shame." She leaned against him as the doors opened. "Be ready to catch me." She warned.

The hallway was crawling with cops, the suite about halfway down the hall was taped off.

Brian started walking towards the activity, helping keep a 'stumbling' Giselle from falling down.

"Where are we?" She questioned her voice slurred.

Brian glanced at the cops that were accessing them and looked down at Giselle, "We're going back to your room. Are you sure it's on this floor?"

"Mhmmm." She rolled her neck and pushed away from him slightly.

They were right in front of the door, when she tripped over her own feet. Brian caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Keep moving." One of the cops growled in English.

"No problem, man." Brian answered and helped Giselle back onto her feet. He noticed her eyes were wide open in shock. "Come on _hunny_, let's get you to bed."

They walked around the corner and hurried to the stairs. Once they started down the stairs, Giselle zipped the jacket up the rest of the way up and she was taking the stairs two steps at a time.

"What did you see?" Brian questioned pounding down the stairs just as fast.

"Bodies. At least two, but there might have been a third it was hard to see at that angle." She darted out at the next floor and rushed onto the elevator. "No Letty, I didn't see her at least."

"You said the angle wasn't that good. So, you're not sure."

"Not really." She flipped open her phone. "No service; must be the elevator."

They got of the hotel and back to Han and Roman as quickly as they could.

"Whoa, where are your clothes, girl?" Roman inquired.

They ignored him for the more important question that Han asked. "What did you guys find out?"

"Are you wearing, Brian's jacket?" Roman annoyed he was being ignored.

Giselle shot him a _not-now_ look and started flicking through her contacts list in her phone. "There were at least two men dead in one of the hotel suites." She paused and told Brian, what she hadn't dared to when they were close to the cops, "One of them was Agent Hobbs that chased us in Rio."

"Damn." Brian cursed. "Are you sure?"

"I can't be certain, the angle wasn't perfect. But," She nodded, "I remembered the tattoo on his arm."

"You think that Letty chick killed him?" Roman dared to ask.

Brian's phone beeped, with a 'missed call' alert. "She could have, if she felt like she was backed into a corner." The number was an American one, but he didn't recognize it.

"What kind of gun?" Han eyed Giselle, who smiled at his confidence in her knowledge.

"Just a basic pistol. Probably, standard American law-enforcement issue just judging by the exit wound."

"Damn, you think that dude got shot with his own piece?" Roman shook his head.

Giselle shook her head, "He hadn't drawn. His gun was still fastened down."

"What?" Brian had hit redial on his phone and was waiting for it to connect. "If his gun was still strapped down, then it wasn't a fight. He must have been snuck up on."

"I can't imagine someone sneaking up on him." Han shook his head. "I mean, do you remember what he was like in Rio?"

"I bet his partner coulda snuck up on him." Roman muttered. "I mean didn't the FBI think that Monica chick was going native or some shit like that?"

"Monica wouldn't have. She helped put Carter Verone away. . . " Brian trailed off as his call started ringing in. "She gave up a year of her life living under cover."

"Somethin' off about this whole scene, Brian. Her just showing up in Berlin, when he's here. That's just. . ." Roman argued.

"She chasing him, Rome, cops do that. Just shut up for a second!" Brian growled as the call connected.

"Agent Trinh."

"Sophie?" Brian questioned.

"Brian, thank god!" Sophie exclaimed. "I don't have long before they trace this call, but I need to tell you. Monica Fuentes is dirty, she killed Hobbs I heard it over the phone. I think she has your friend Letty. . ."

"Do you know where she took her?" Brian interrupted.

"No, but that's not important." She insisted.

"The hell it's not!"

"Brian, you don't understand. Monica forwarded information about you to Carter Verone."

"Shit, so he knows we're. . ."

"Stop fucking interrupting me!" She screamed into the phone, "I'm trying to warn you! Verone hired an assassin and she just landed on Azores Island!"

"Fuck." Brian hung up the phone.

"What's going on, man?" Roman demanded an explanation as they all stared at Brian. "Why is the FBI calling you?"

He was already listening to phone ring on the other side, "Verone, he sent someone to Azores to kill me."

"Shit dog, Mia." Roman's face went pale.

"Come on baby, pick up."

* * *

><p><strong>Azores Island: 10:00am (Sunday)<strong>

"Eres por siempre mi amor (You are my forever love). Nada en este mundo nos podria separar

(Nothing in this world could ever separate us). Te amare mas que a nadie en este mundo(I will love You more than anyone on earth)." She swayed back and forth, singing slightly off key as she stirred the cookie dough.

"Singing one of Mama's songs?" A deep voice questioned from behind her.

Mia smiled brightly and turned around to hug her brother. "Dom! When did you get here? I would have come and picked you up."

"Can you reach the petals?" He teased her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"You jerk." She squealed and pinched his bicep after pulling out of his hug.

He laughed and rubbed his arm, "Ouch. I mean, should a woman with your kind of glow be driving."

Mia rolled her eyes. "You couldn't even get that out with a straight face. Nice try, but you're still in trouble." She back towards her front door. "Speaking of being in trouble, why isn't Elena with you?"

"She went back to Rio." Dom shrugged.

"Awe, what did you do?" Mia folded her arms over her chest.

"Nothing. She just wanted to go home." He looked around the house. "Where's Brian?"

"Europe." Mia answered simply. She had an awful time lying to Dom, so the shorter her answers were the better.

"What did he do?"

She laughed slightly nervous. "I just sent him for baby stuff. Come look at the new cabinets in the baby's room I completely re-did it again."

Dom chuckled. "Not gonna argue with Hurricane Mia."

Mia stuck out her tongue at him. "I wasn't that bad."

He chose not to argue that particular point. Although images the aftermath of her getting ready for the races back in L.A. raced through his mind. The level of mess ranging from tornado to nuclear disaster, depending on if Mia was getting Letty ready as well. A particularly pleasant memory of Letty in a gold top and short skirt assaulted him, before he refocused on his sister. "How much more stuff do you need for this poor kid?"

Mia opened the door to the nursery. "Brian thinks the baby needs a car."

"Never too early to start."

"I don't even know why I try with you guys." Mia walked over the section of the wall that was nearly floor to ceiling white cabinets. She walked up to one and tapped the empty space. "They have removable slats that you can put pictures in. And you can change the letters."

Dom looked at the names on the wall: Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Dom, Grandma and Grandpa Toretto, Uncle Vince and Aunt Letty. There were other combinations too; one he spotted closer to the top: Grandma Toretto and Aunt Letty.

Mia followed his eyes and nodded. "I know just which picture is going in that one."

"How are you going to get those pictures?"

"It's a baby gift from Han." She smiled wistfully. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." He smiled and touched the rail of the crib. "Our folks would be proud of you."

"Oh yeah proud of their daughter technically still wanted by the law, living in a non-extradition country. . ." Her expression had darkened.

Dom shook his head and interrupted her, "Yeah, they would be proud of their daughter, the one who risked everything to save her brother, and is gonna be such a good momma."

"How do you know?"

"I don't think you could be a bad one, after taking care of all of us for so long."

Mia wiped a tear away from her eye. "I suppose when you put it that way. Are you thirsty?"

"I could use some water." He gave her shoulders a squeeze.

Mia led them back into the kitchen. "What happened to your shirt, by the way?"

Dom looked down his formerly white button-up shirt. "Some kid kicked the back of my seat and spilled the soda I was gonna drink all over me."

"Since when do you drink soda?" Mia handed him a glass of water.

Dom shrugged and took a drink. "It was free. You sure everything's okay?"

Mia bit her lip, she was worried about Brian, but she'd promised him she wouldn't tell Dom. "Yeah, I was just thinking about baby names and that makes me think about everyone we've lost."

"You can't think about it that way." Dom's hand instinctively moved to the cross around his neck. "You got to focus on the family we've got."

"Brian and I decided on: Viola Juliet, if it's a girl. It's got a letter for everyone we've lost." Mia touched her stomach.

Dom smiled. "I like it. Didn't we have a Viola in our neighborhood growing up?"

"No we had a Lola, that's who you're thinking about." Mia noticed a flash through the window in the front room as a black Cadillac rolled by the house. That was odd she thought she saw that same car drive by earlier.

Dom's voice broke through her thoughts. "How do you know who I'm thinking about?"

Mia gave her brother a lopsided smile, "Cause she had giant boobs and she sunbathed topless."

"Oh yeah." Dom smirked. "Why do you remember that?"

"Don't be a perv." Mia rolled her eyes.

"You started it."

Mia's phone went off and she picked it up off the counter. "It's Brian." She answered it. "Hello."

* * *

><p><strong>Ritz-Carlton, Berlin, Germany: 12:25pm (Sunday)<strong>

"Hello?" Mia's voice was music to Brian's ears.

"Mia, are you okay? Is Dom there, yet?"

"I'm fine. Yeah Dom just got here a little bit ago. Are you okay?" Her voice sounded worried.

"No." He answered then warned her, "Mia, there are people coming there to the house. You and Dom need to get out of there right now!"

"I don't understand. Brian, what is going on?" She sounded so scared and he could hear Dom in background.

"Mia, this has to do with Miami, someone is coming there looking for me. Please just go, get out of there!" There had been a quick beep as he begged her get out and Brian figured he was on speakerphone.

His suspicions were confirmed as Dom's voice boomed into his ear, "What is going on, O'Conner?"

"Dom, just get Mia out of there!" Brian insisted, panic creeping into his voice.

Suddenly the sound of distant gunfire rang through the phone. Brian heard Mia screaming in terror and Dom yelling at her to stay down.

Brian started screaming into the phone. "MIA! DOM!" There was no answer, "MIA, ANSWER ME!"

The disconnected tone sounded ominously.

Brian looked at the phone for a moment before his finger moved to press redial.

Giselle blocked him. "Don't. If you call her back, it might alert them to where she is."

Brian stared at the phone feeling utterly helpless, knowing she was right.

Roman grabbed Brian's shoulders, trying to snap him out of this shock. "Man, there's nothing you can do for them right now. We're four hours away. Dom's not gonna let anything happen to Mia. Giselle got another lead on Letty; let's go save who we can."

Brian followed numbly behind Roman. Oh god what if he just lost everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Azores Island: 10:30am (Sunday)<strong>

There was a hail of gun fire around the siblings as Dom crouched over Mia, shielding her with his body.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled.

The bowl of fruit on the counter took a direct hit and the smell of burned fruit filled the air.

"How would I know?"

"What the fuck is he doing in Berlin?" Dom insisted.

Mia looked up at him her temper flaring. "You know, now might not be the best time to have this argument!"

A shot hit the cabinet directly above Dom's head. "Right." He growled. "Fight with my sister later." He was talking out loud his mind already mapping out a plan.

She was scared, but not without her wits. "We need to get back to the master bedroom we have a pistol in the safe and shotgun under the bed."

He leaned around the corner; there was too much open space between the kitchen and hallway. "We'll need a distraction."

"Okay, what were you thinking?" Mia and pulled herself up slightly, ready to spring.

Dom looked at his sister, realizing that she was ready to run on instinct. But he couldn't risk a straight forward rush with her in her condition. "Give me your phone."

Mia held it up and Dom snatched it from her, "Hey!"

He sorted through the ring-tones on the phone, until he found a loud one. He hit play and tossed the phone in the direction of the living room. The gunfire instantly followed the sound and Dom grabbed Mia by the waist, kept their heads down, and practically carried her to the bedroom. He slammed the door and pushed her towards the bathroom, "Go get in the shower."

"I don't know if this. . ." Mia shook her head as she got in.

"It's a tiled wall; that makes it the thickest wall that you have in the house." Dom flipped the mattress off the bed.

"What the HELL are you doing?" She questioned as he shoved it between her and wall.

"I'm trying to keep you safe. It's just another barrier between you and the gunfire." Dom lowered his voice, noticing that the gunfire had quieted. "What's the combination to the safe?"

"43, 17, 03, 25"

Dom entered the code and the safe door popped open. He pocketed all but two of the bullets and grabbed the pistol. He made sure it was loaded then carried it back to Mia and handed it to her. "You know what to do with that, if anyone gets by me."

She bit her lip, "Dom, I'm scared."

He paused and smoothed back her hair, "Hey, no one is ever gonna hurt you." He kissed her forehead. "I'm your big brother it's my job to protect you. And you know; no one is getting by me." He loaded two shells into the shotgun and racked it. "You stay in this bathroom and you don't come out until I come back for you, do you understand?"

Mia was shacking, but resolute, "I understand. I'm. .. I'm ready."

"Okay." Dom started for the door.

"Dom, I love you. Please be careful." She called out.

"Love you too. Stay here." He growled out the words, his mind on who was outside the door. He closed the door to the bathroom and shoved the dresser in front of it. No one was getting in that bathroom without Mia knowing they were coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I almost left you hanging with Brian, but I thought you all might mutiny on me. Well I hope you liked this.<strong>

**Please Review ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authoress' Notes:**

First of all, I am so incredibly sorry it took me so long to post this. The excuses are as follows: work, tornados, and my stupid brain, which is obsessed with everything being just right before I post. No, my house wasn't damaged, thank god, but there was a lot of damage in my area. I was helping move tree limbs and such.

Secondly, I am speechless again. 20 reviews for one chapter? Thank you all so much. I just hope that you continue to enjoy this.

A special Thank you to **Frida Vaccari**, she helped me with some more Spanish translations. She is the only reason you guys got this up tonight and not tomorrow. So with that being said, go read and review her story "**The Most Wanted Man**" I've been helping her with editing and I would love it if you guys would support her.

I hope you enjoy this next part, as always I am editing the next part, so you don't have to wait too long. I promise it will not take me so long to post the next part.

Again thank you all for your reviews, favs and alerts. It's so inspiring.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Thirteen<strong>

**The Rush Hour Club, Berlin, Germany: 1:15pm**

Brigham Collins was on his cell phone in the club's office. As he finished the call the door was flung open. He looked at his very frazzled cousin and cleared his throat. "Hannah, what brings you here?"

"Will called me, Damon is dead. I want to know why." Her voice was unsteady; she was clearly upset about the man's death.

"Damon shouldn't be your concern right now. Hired guns are a dime a dozen." He shook his head. "What should concern you is the phone call that I just received from our lawyer. The Phan's got arrested."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyebrow arched.

"The Phan's in London, they got arrested this morning."

"How? Does Moji know?"

"I don't know and I don't care if she knows. There was some kind of paper trail from the last shipment, it led them from China to the stop here in Berlin and finally to the warehouse in London." Collins eyes scanned the computer screen on the desk.

"Where exactly did it lead back to?"

"Where do you think? Not all of the girls made it and the shipping company kept their records too well. It leads back to our shell company, to one of us." He stared at her for a long moment, waiting for her to piece together what was about to happen.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You're putting this on me?"

"The Phan's were going to talk, we had to sacrifice someone." He explained.

"And you picked me?"

"Well you went behind my back and grabbed for power. What you don't seem to understand about power, Hannah, is the closer you get to the top, the more dangerous it gets." He paced over to her and grabbed her chin. "Besides, spend a year or two in jail and it'll do you some good. Give you some hands on experience to go with all that intelligence you're so proud of. We'll see how you do in the real world, without your twin to defend you."

"I don't believe this." She shoved him away and folded her arms over her chest.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I found out the hotel suite is registered in my name. You know the suite that Hans was supposed to kill Letty in? Funny thing about that though, the report that came over the police scanner stated: that three male bodies were removed from that room. One of them an American agent!" She clenched her fist in fury. "I came to get whatever is in that safe that might help me fund my gate-away from Berlin. Looks like I'm going to need more than I originally thought. What are you doing here?"

Collin bit his lip, not wanting to admit why he was there. "Verone called me."

"And?"

"His people must have gotten to her and killed the American, Hans, and Damon."

She questioned, "So Carter Verone has Letty?"

"He's going to turn her over to Eisenberg unless, I. . .Well I actually don't know yet, what I have to do, he hasn't decided yet." Collins ran his hands over his head.

"No, no. . ." She chanted biting her thumb, "We have to fix this."

"Why would you want to help fix. . ."

"I don't care about your fuck-ups! I can run from the German authorities and I can run from Interpol, but I cannot run from Eisenberg. He will find me and he will kill me." She paced a few steps and growled. "This is so ridiculous. . . It's all fucking unraveling. All because of you and your stupid obsession with that Latina whore! She's just some stupid street punk. I cannot believe this. You should have put a bullet in her head when Braga gave her to you to make a statement. When Eisenberg finds out . . ."

He shook his head. "He's not going to find out."

A slamming door from the lower level of the club and a baby crying caught the attention of the cousins. Collins face twisted into a slight smile at the stupidity of Verone bringing Letty with him, while Hannah pulled out a small 22caliber handgun from her purse.

"Hands on." She muttered slamming in a clip, before glaring at her cousin. "We'll see how hands I am when I put bullet in her and make her watch me kill her brat in her final seconds of life. You've destroyed everything, Collins. Everything, we worked for."

"You really think you can pull that off? I doubt he's stupid enough to waltz into the room with her." Collins questioned in disbelief.

"He brought her to the club."

"Yes, he did." Carter Verone appeared in the doorway, a 45 caliber Ruger pointed directly at Hannah. "Drop the gun and kick it over to me, princess. I have no desire to see your Mallory Knox impression, again."

She complied, but mocked him. "I'm sorry did I hurt you last time?"

"I should just shoot you." He scowled. The lower level of the club was suddenly silent and the door creaked open. He glanced at the woman and asked her, "She secured?"

"Of course." Monica smiled. "And she knows what'll happen if it starts wailing again."

"Good. Now Collins, lets discuss what you're going to pay me to keep that woman silent."

* * *

><p><strong>Azores Island: 11:20am (Sunday) <strong>

The gunfire had stopped as Dom crept his way away from the bedroom back towards the kitchen. He passed by the nursery and on instinct he wanted to close the door; to shield it from the chaos that was going on, but he knew doing so could possibly alert them to where he was.

There were two men talking in Spanish in the living room. They were arguing about where he and Mia had disappeared to.

"There's blood here." Announced a female voice, almost familiar, speaking English.

Dom peered around the corner very slightly, then pulled back. The woman was the red-head he'd sat next to on the plane. He was suddenly very gratefully for the kick to the back of his seat that had spilled the soda she'd offered him. He looked at his upper arm and noticed the small cut there. Good it was his blood and not Mia's.

The woman was holding the small shard of glass with the blood on it. She held it up to the sunlight, as if it would reveal his location. "I know you're here and I know you're listening. Dominic Toretto, I only know you on paper. What I know about you is that: you nearly killed a man with a wrench, you robbed semi-trucks, escaped from prison and very nearly destroyed all of Rio. But what I don't know is: will you walk away from your sister? You see you are not on my list. I'm only here for Mia. I'm here to put a bullet in her brain. You let me do that and I'll let you live."

He would have snorted in disgust, if that action wouldn't have given away his position. That woman sure the fuck didn't know him, the idea of him leaving Mia was ludicrous. He wasn't abandoning his family for an extra minute of life. He knew damn well that woman would shoot him in a second.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. Let's play a game." She stepped out in the open. "Take one free shot. Kill me in one shot and they'll just leave."

It was a game alright. Dom was aware of the two men that had taken positions to cover her. The moment he stepped out to take that shot, they would kill him. He was just not that stupid. Then he heard a sound that at any other time would make him cringe: a police siren.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" She screeched and ordered her men to get ready for a fight.

Dom's mind was racing, sirens meant cops and cops would distract the punks he was dealing with. In short, the three cop cars pulling into the drive, would give them something else to fire at. Unfortunately, the gunfire was erupting at the front of the house, where Mia was. He couldn't think about it right now, she was as safe as he could make her. He slowly started moving towards the living room again.

He rounded the corner and stared straight into the barrel of the woman's pistol.

She smirked, "Too. . ."

She might had finished the phrase 'too late,' but Dom thought he'd heard her before he rounded the corner and his finger had already been on the trigger. The shotgun blast propelled the woman's body against the opposite wall, she was dead instantly. Dom took one more shot, killing one of the men, reloaded the shells quickly and touched off a third shot.

It had become eerily quiet at the front of the house. The next man that ran into the living room was an officer from Azores.

It took every ounce of Dom's self-control to set the gun aside.

One of the men was calling, "Mia? Mia O'Conner, are you here?"

Dom knew the correct position to assume in situations like this: on his knees, and hands clasped behind his head. These cops didn't know him from shit and as long as he didn't get shot and Mia wasn't hurt, he would deal with this. "She's in the master bathroom."

The older officer, who had been calling Mia's name, looked down at Dom.

"I'm her brother." Dom continued, "These people started firing on us. I was only defending her."

"Toretto?"

"Yeah, Dominic Toretto." He answered concerned this guy knew who he was.

"Good. The FBI contacted us, said that one of their people in witness protection was in danger. I'm glad we got here in time."

"I am too. Who contacted you about us from FBI?"

The older officer flipped open a notebook and read off the information that had been forwarded. "It was an Agent Trinh, who stated that your handler an Agent Brian Spillner, out of L.A. had contacted her about your immediate danger."

"She's in the master bathroom." Dom answered. The use of Brian's former undercover name assured him that this guy was on the up and up.

The officer analyzed Dom for another moment. "You will understand if I confirm, who you are, before I let you get up?"

"No problem. Are you sure it's clear out there?"

"They are all dead. It's a shame without one of them alive, we will have no way of knowing who sent them or what this was about."

"Yeah, shame about that." Dom ground his teeth together. Oh he knew damn well who caused this whole fucking mess. By the time he got through with O'Conner, Mia was probably going to be a single parent.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rush Hour Club, Berlin, Germany: 1:35pm<strong>

Letty made sure that AJ was sleeping, before twisting the key to the handcuffs around in her hand. "Sorry about that pinch, little man. I had to convince her that you were hungry."

Letty realized that Monica was going to lock her in the storage room and knew her options would be limited. As the former FBI agent started tying her to the chair, Letty had pinched her son's leg and he immediately cried out in pain. Monica growled at Letty to quiet him down. Letty told her that AJ was hungry and she'd need at least one free hand to feed him.

Monica eyed her for a moment then handcuffed her right hand to the chair, leaving her left free. She's unzipped Letty's hoodie, but kept her gun pressed against Letty's chest. Fuentes had been so concerned with Letty's wardrobe, that she hadn't noticed Letty slipping the keys out of her pocket.

Letty had heard something get shoved in front of the door and she cringed, knowing that she couldn't get out that way. She managed to her herself un-cuffed and untied, and stood to her feet. She wrapped her hoodie around AJ to cushion him a little more as she laid him on the concrete floor.

She started looking about the storeroom for another way out. She felt along the walls for seems, looked up at the ceiling, but there was no way to reach the air vents. She cursed in frustration and paced the floor. She stubbed her toe on an uneven patch of floor and heard a distinctive metal 'clang.' She dropped to her knees and threw the rug off to the side. There was a trap door in the floor. She yanked on the metal ring and after three attempts it groaned from disuse, but it opened.

She stared down into the darkness and sighed. She had no idea where this tunnel went; maybe it didn't go anywhere. She also knew that this might be her only shot at freedom. She grabbed AJ and climbed down the stairs, closing the door behind her. She turned her head and smacked it against a metal beam.

Letty hissed in pain, the impact made her see stars. She stumbled and fumbled for the wall; she had to keep herself upright. She could feel the darkness creeping in around her. She leaning against the cold wall and lowered herself to the ground. She couldn't risk falling on AJ. She had to stay awake. She had to fight against the tunnel vision she was getting. If she let herself fall unconscious. . . AJ needed her. The blackness was closing even tighter around her. "I have to fight for my family." She muttered as her head dropped to her chest.

.:.

"_How far do you think she got?" A fifteen-year-old Dominic Toretto asked his mother._

_Bella shook her head, "I have no idea. She took off so fast and I was trying to calm your sister down. Go call your father, tell him to come home if he can, then why don't you check her house."_

"_Yeah, I can do that. You gonna be alright?"_

"_I'm not broken. Shoo." She pushed him towards the door. She looked around the garage and sighed heavily. She'd hated to tell the kids about what was happening to her, she didn't want them to worry. She didn't have a choice in the matter; she would start losing weight soon, and her hair. . . The thought made her absent-mindedly grab one of her own curls. She wondered if her husband would still find her pretty without it. She rolled her eyes at her own vanity; she knew Tony better than that. Besides, there were more important things she had a child to take care off._

"_Letty? Letty are you in here?" The woman stepped over the threshold into the garage and listened to very muffled sniffling sounds. "Leticia Ortiz, I know you are in here. You give me a sign right now."_

_A small knocking sound echoed in the garage._

_Bella walked over to the Dodge Charger and opened the driver's door. She hit the button to pop the trunk and closed the door. She opened the trunk and looked down at the ten-year-old curled up in the fetal position. "__Que haces ahí pequeña (__What are you doing in there little girl__)__?"_

"_No quería escuchar mas__ (__I didn't want to listen__)__." Letty mumbled._

"_I noticed." Bella rubbed her back, "__Ya puedes salir (__Come on out now__)__."__ Letty had spoken almost exclusively Spanish when she had moved to the neighborhood five year ago. While Bella didn't discourage her from speaking it, she often __insisted the little one speak in English for practice.__ It was very common for them to switch back and forth during their conversations._

_Letty unfolded slowly and held up her arms, so Bella could pick her up. When the older woman lifted her out of the trunk, Letty clung to her neck. "Please don't be sick." She begged._

_Bella squeezed Letty and tried to comfort her, "I don't want to be. Sometimes these things just happen."_

"_Me __portare __major (__I'll be b__etter__)__." Letty voice was barely a__bove a whisper._

"_De que hablas Corazon __(__What are you talking about, Letty__)__?" Bella set her down and looked the little girl in the eye. "Why do you think you need to be better about?"_

"_You started coughing after you scolding me for getting my church dress dirty. So it's my fault." __Letty's voice waived and her eyes filled with fresh tears. "__No quise hacerte enfermar, me portare mejor,mama, seré mas como Mía, puedo ser una señorita, no diré malas palabras y no me ensuciare mas (__I didn't mean to make you sick. I'll be better, Mama. I'll be more like Mia. I can be ladylike and I won't cuss and I'll stop getting dirty. Please just don't be sick anymore__)__." The little girl dissolved into sobs._

"_Letty mirame __(__Letty, you look at me__)__." Bella commanded catching the child's face in her hands. "__Mi amor, tu no me hiciste enfermar, nada que hicieras podría causar esto, eres perfecta como eres, eres mi ángel salvaje, no dejes que nadie te cambie, jamás (__Letty, you did not make me sick. Nothing you did caused this. You are perfect just the way you are, my little wild angel. Don't you ever, ever let anyone change you__)__."_

_She nodded and hugged Bella. "__Por favor no te mueras__ (__Please don't die__)__."_

_Bella sighed and closed the trunk of the Charger with one hand and lifted the little girl up onto it. "__Hare mi major esfuerzo __(__I will do my best__)__."_

_Letty picked at her thumb nail for a minute, then asked. "Aren't you scared?"_

_Bella looked at Letty and bit her lip._

"_I heard you and Mr. Toretto talking to my Papa and he said that the treatment would hurt. I don't want you to be hurt. How can something that hurts make you better?"_

"_You remember getting your shots last year?" Bella poked Letty's arm._

_Letty giggled despite everything, "Yeah, Vince passed out."_

"_Yes, he did." She smiled. "We made sure you guys got those shots so you wouldn't get sick. The medicine I'm going to be taking is like those shots. It's going to hurt, but it's good for me."_

_She nodded, but asked again. "But aren't you scared?"_

"_Letty, I am a little scared, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let this defeat me. I'm going to fight; I'm going to fight for my family. I want to stay here with all of you."_

_Letty face scrunched in concentration. "So, can I help you fight?"_

_Bella hugged her, "Of course you can. You can mention me in your prayers at night and you can help me watch over the rest of the family."_

"_There they are." Tony Toretto stood in the doorway with Dom next to him. "Miss Letty, I hear you gave everyone a scare."_

"_Sorry." She bowed her head._

"_It's okay." Tony motioned to Dom, "Go ahead and take her inside. You both need to get cleaned up."_

"_Yes, sir." Dom offered his hand to Letty, "Come on, princess."_

_Letty turned her nose up in the air, "Mia is the princess; I'm a car girl." She hoped off the Charger and went to stomp by him, but Dom snatched her up._

"_That so, huh?" Dom flipped her upside-down and carried her out of the garage._

"_Dom, I have legs that work. Put me down!" Letty howled, trying in vain to get down._

_Tony shook his head at their antics and walked over to his wife, who had her hand on his Charger. "I'm going to sell her." He informed her quietly._

"_You will not." She countered matter-of-factly._

"_You are sick. We could use the money. . ."_

"_Money is not going to make me better." Bella touched his forearm. "We made a deal. You gave up your dream for me eighteen years ago. We promised that you were going to start racing next year."_

"_The doctors said. . ." He tried to argue._

"_Three to four months. I heard." She looked up at him defiantly. "Have you ever known me to back down from a fight? Now God willing, I will be in those stands cheering for you, but if I'm not. . . I'll be in heaven watching over you."_

"_Not gonna win this fight, am I?"_

"_No." She smirked. "I'll be good for you to have a distraction."_

_Tony pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. "__Nada será lo mismo sin que mi trofeo espere en la llegada, así que tienes que vencer a esta enfermedad__ (__It won't be the same without my trophy waiting for me at the finish line. So, you gotta beat this thing__)__."_

_Bella started to tremble in his arms. The stress of it all finally hitting her with full force, even the bravest souls have their breaking points. "__Tony, __tengo__ mucho miedo__ (__Tony, I'm so scared__)__." She admitted starting to cry. "__No quiero dejarte o a mi bebes, por favor solo abrázame un momento, no quiero que sepan lo atemorizada que estoy (__I don't want to leave you or my babies. Please, just hold me for a minute. I don't want them to know I'm scared__)__."_

"_Te tengo, no te dejare Ir (__It's okay, I got ya. I won't let you go__)__." __Tony tightened his grip on her and tried not to cry himself._

_Outside of the garage door Dom was cradling a sobbing Letty against his chest. They had heard Tony say he was going to sell the Charger and they had stopped to hear the fate of their favorite car, but had heard so much more. He rubbed her back an unconscious motion he'd picked up watching his parents comfort his sister. _

_He started walking up towards the house with her whispering, "It's okay, Letty. Mama's a fighter. I've never seen her lose before and she won't now."_

.:.

A bright light shined in Letty's eyes and she woke with a start. She felt around for a weapon with one hand and cradled AJ with her other arm.

"Letty?" A male voice called out to her.

She blinked and her eyes started adjusting to the light. She could make out a man standing at the top of the stairs and he started moving towards her. "Stay away from me! I swear if you try and hurt him; I'll kill you!"

"Letty!" The voice called again, this time sounding more familiar. He continued towards her hands outstretched, "Letty, it's Brian. We're gonna get you outta here."

Letty couldn't believe it. She was staring at Brian O'Conner. He was holding his hand out to her, trying to get her up.

"We gotta go. We aren't the only ones here." He insisted.

"Brian, is she in there?" Called another male voice, this one Letty definitely didn't recognize.

Brian looked up through the opening, "Yeah, Rome, stay up there and watch the hallway. I got her. Call Giselle and Han, tell them we got her."

"Brian?" She finally voiced.

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled and moved closer to her. His eyes widen as he noticed the infant in her arms, but he turned his attention back to her. "Letty, are you okay? Can you walk?"

"You aren't dead." She whispered.

"Neither are you." He offered his hand. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>The Rush Hour Club, Berlin, Germany: 2:05pm<strong>

Han grabbed his phone, which he'd set on vibrate, and answered it. "Yeah, Rome? Okay got it." He snapped the phone closed and put his hand on Giselle's shoulder, "Brian and Rome have Letty. It's time to get out of here."

She nodded and they rounded the corner to go back toward the front door. "Is she was okay?"

"Sounded like it."

"Good." A door opened to their left and Giselle instantly trained her gun on the small woman in the doorframe. Her eyes widened in shock. "Moji Phan?"

The Asian girl stared at her in confusion, but drew her own firearm and trained it on the former Mossad officer. "You look surprised to see me."

"Considering that I killed you over two years ago, I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Notes: <strong>

**Mallory Knox is a character in the movie "Natural Born Killers" – she is very, very crazy! Just in case you folks did not understand the reference.**

**I hope you liked it. Please Review! Thank you so much for reading. ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay folks. The writer is grouchy. I am not happy with this part, well the first scene. I figure out any other way to write it though. Grrrr. There is a action sequence in here that I'm not sure came out okay. I've re-written and edited this and after about 8hrs (plus editing) of hard-core writing . . . this is what I got. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but my boyfriend has actually found me asleep at my laptop. :-p

Thank you so much for all your continued support. I cannot believe the following of this story. We are heading towards the end of this story, so I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this ride. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they truly are my inspiration. I hope you guys enjoy this.

So I finally give you all a little of what you want here at the end. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Fourteen<strong>

**The Rush Hour Club, Berlin, Germany: 2:05pm**

"Considering that I killed you over two years ago, I am."

Moji made a face then informed Giselle. "I don't suppose I could convince you that I survived?"

"Not with how I killed you." Giselle knew this was Moji Phan; the woman's features were unmistakable, but it wasn't possible. She'd pulled a job with Moji in New Delphi and they had spent weeks together for the prep-work. The woman in front of her; did not recognize her. "Who are you?"

The other woman reached into her purse and very slowly pulled out a badge. "My name is Amy Treach, I'm with Interpol."

Giselle kept her gun trained on her, "And you look identical to Moji Phan, because?"

"I'm her twin." Amy cocked her head to the side, "You know what her parents do. . . well did now; since they were arrested this morning in London."

"They're traffickers, girls, mostly from China."

"Phan's decided they wanted a child and since they had a pregnant girl in one their shipments. They figured what the hell. My mother gave birth to twins and made sure that another girl escaped with me. Long story very short, I was an officer in the British police force and my DNA turned up at a crime scene on the other side of the world. We figured out I was twin and I went undercover. I know how unbelievable it sounds, like something out a crime novel, but sometimes truth is stranger than fiction and all that jazz." She looked Giselle over. "We were convinced that Moji Phan's killer died. There was a lot of blood at the crime scene. How did you survive?"

"I did." She set her mouth in the thin line. "What are you going to do, now that you've seen us?"

"Nothing." Amy shrugged. "All I want is Eisenberg. He started the trafficking in China that got my mother killed. Why are you here?"

"A woman named Leticia Ortiz. She was involved in the Berlin convoy heist." Han offered.

"I knew it wasn't Reyes. She's here. Get her and get out."

"I know Eisenberg, I've worked for him before. He doesn't just let people go." Giselle narrowed her eyes at the shorter woman.

"You don't get it, Eisenberg, didn't even know who she was. Braga was trying to make peace with Eisenberg, through Collins. He gave Letty to Collins as a gift for Eisenberg, and Collins was stupid and didn't hand her over." Amy dropped her badge back into her purse. "Funny thing is, that if Letty hadn't been planting evidence of herself at every crime scene trying to be seen, then I wouldn't have been able to connect Collins to Eisenberg directly. Now, I have reinforcements on the way. I suggest you get Letty, and get out of the country, before I remember I've seen you." Amy turned on her heel and started walking away.

"You're going to trust me not to shoot you?" Giselle questioned.

Amy laughed, not turning around. "If you had that itchy of a trigger finger, I'd already be dead."

* * *

><p><strong>International Airport, Berlin, Germany: 2:45pm<strong>

The ride to the airport had been nearly silent. None of them really wanted to start talking in front of the driver, who kept pointing out landmarks in broken English. Giselle had opted for the front seat, while the boys crammed in the back with Letty. Brian was staring at his phone, willing it to ring.

Letty had been nearly catatonic in the cab ride. She responded only slightly to Brian, and a little better with Han, but she practically had her body wrapped around AJ. She was jumpy and kept eyeing Giselle and Roman nervously.

The stepped out onto the tarmac and Eduardo hurried up to Brian.

Han was paying the cab driver and noticed Letty stepping behind him. She was putting him between her and the pilot, her eyes were wild. "We know this guy, it's alright." He tried to calm her down.

Giselle drew out her pistol and scanned the tarmac with her eyes. "We were followed."

"You see 'em?" Roman asked pulling out his own piece. "I don't see anyone."

"That car," Giselle pointed out the light green Lexus, entering through the gate, "Has been on us since we left the club."

Letty looked up and growled. "That's Hannah's car. She works for Collins, the guy that was forcing me to work for him."

Giselle moved closer to Letty shielding her. "I won't let her hurt you."

"I don't even know you." Letty arched her eyebrow, uncertain at this woman's intentions. She remembered seeing her at the restaurant, but she had no idea how she knew Han or Brian.

"Dominic Toretto saved my life." She informed Letty.

Letty looked Giselle over critically, "I'm sure he did." Her tone was instantly bitter.

"Yo, Brian, we ain't alone. Tell him to get a move on." Roman called out.

Brian gave a thumbs-up and motioned the pilot back to his plane.

Giselle looked at Letty and shook her head. "No, you don't understand. I worked for Braga and he betrayed me. Dom saved my life. But Letty when I met Dom, he was heartbroken over losing you. I've never seen a man with so much sorrow in his heart. He wore your cross like armor, never took it off."

Letty might have responded, but the engine of motorcycle roared in the distance. "That's gotta be Trevor. Hannah never goes anywhere without him."

Giselle pulled a smaller pistol from her boot and handed it to Letty. "Here, just in case." She looked down at AJ and questioned. "Dom's?"

"God, I hope so or he's Han's. They were the ones with me in D.R." She smirked.

The Asian man jumped, "Whoa, now don't joke about that. I don't want my neck broken."

Brain jogged back over, "We'll be ready to go in twenty." He pulled out his pistol. "How many?"

"Two at least, but I'm not sure." Roman answered.

The first shot rang out and hit just left of Han. "Shit." He exclaimed and shifted closer to Giselle. "Where did that shot come from?"

"Behind the car. I'm not in range to be accurate from here." Her eyes panned from right to left. "Get Letty on the plane. Roman and I will act as a distraction."

"I'm sorry you and Rome are gonna be what?" He baulked.

"Distraction." Giselle pushed him in one direction and she took off in the other.

Brian and Han flanked Letty and hurried towards the plane.

"We gotta get out of this country." Han informed Brian as they moved behind a baggage car for cover.

"Something I don't know?" Brian questioned covering Letty's head as shot wizzed by them. "Damn-it." He fired back. "Letty, you piss off all the wrong people."

"You're one to talk, buster." She snipped.

"Interpol is here." Han explained as he glanced back at Giselle shooting a masked man off a bike. "Some woman warned us to get out of the country. And Letty, ease off, he came here to rescue you and. . ."

Another shot ricocheted off their cover and they ducked back down.

"Awe shit!" Roman cried out from where he'd taken cover.

Brian glanced towards him and hollered, "You okay, man?"

"Fuckers shot my coat." He complained.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Be grateful they didn't shoot you, you idiot."

"Oh you better hope they shoot me, now. I'm gonna kick your ass for this shit, Brian. I mean it! Fly me half way around the world to get shot at."

Brian looked at Letty and pointed towards the plane. "Go get on board, I need to know you're safe. Han and I will cover you."

She looked at him for a moment, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I owe Dom this much. Now go." He pushed her forward.

Han smirked at her, "Yeah, girl, we got ya."

"You guys are gonna have to explain," She waved her finger from one man to the other, "How this came about."

"Get on the plane, Letty." Brian stood up and he and Han started firing towards the tarmac.

Letty scrambled up and tried to ignore AJ's panicky cries; she had to stay clear headed. Her foot touched the first step to climb up into the plane and stared up at Hannah.

The blonde cocked her head at Letty and aimed. "I think I'll shoot your brat first you little. . ." A very loud shot rang out and Hannah was suddenly without most of her face. Her body crashed to the ground below with a thud.

Letty swung her body around to stare at Giselle and her Jericho 941, which was still smoking. The woman smirked at her until Letty pointed her gun, seemly at Giselle. Letty fired and the man, who had been sneaking up on Giselle fell backwards.

Giselle smiled. "80% devil huh?"

"That's how he liked me." Letty nodded.

"See this shit! This is like real expensive, it was custom. . .now there's a damn hole in it." Roman was still complaining, showing off the hole in his jacket.

Brian gave him a shove. "Give it a rest, Rome."

Letty climbed the stairs with the others hot on her heels.

"Wheels up in five." The pilot announced. "You will have to turn off your cell-phones. My plane does not work well with them on."

Letty looked around the private plane and wondered how Brian afforded something like this. She dropped AJ's bag to the floor and sat down in one of the seats, trying to calm him down.

Han sat next her and commented. "He's as loud as Dom."

Letty laughed out loud, "You should hear him when he's hungry."

Giselle sat on the other side of Letty and looked at AJ, "He's beautiful. What's his name?"

"AJ, Anthony Jacob." Letty answered.

"Can I?" Giselle motioned towards the child, "You look exhausted."

She looked at Giselle for another long moment and very slowly handed her son over. "It's okay little man, she's one of the good guys."

AJ quieted instantly fascinated by the new person smiling down at him.

"Awe hell." Letty threw her hands up in frustration. "Strip clubs and hot women make him smile. Definitely his father's son."

Han chuckled to her right, "Strip clubs?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Giselle stood up with AJ, rocking him in her arms.

Letty looked over at Brian, who was staring into his phone.

"I'm sure she's okay man." Roman patted Brian on the back.

Letty was about to ask, who Brian was worried about when the phone rang.

"Oh my god, Mia! Are you and Dom okay?" Brian hollered into the phone, after reading the caller-ID.

Han heard Letty gasp next to him and looked down at her shocked expression. "Letty?"

"They're alive?" She whispered.

"You didn't know?"

"The news report said they were dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Azores Island: 1:20pm (Sunday)<strong>

"We're fine no thanks to you." Dom informed Brian. Mia was holding her hand out for the phone, but he shook his head. "Where are you?"

"Berlin. We're getting ready to take off soon." Brian continued. "Can I please talk to Mia? I need to hear her voice."

"No."

Mia folded her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean no?"

"You shoulda been here, Brian!" Dom growled. "Mia's your wife! I can't think of anything important enough to make you leave her. What the hell is wrong with you? If I hadn't been here she'd be dead." His knuckled were turning white from his grip on the phone. "My plane landed over an hour early, I shouldn't have been here."

"You said you recognized that woman from the plane." Mia pointed out. "She landed the same time you. . ."

"Mia, don't." He addressed his sister, "His fuck-up; your safety. He screwed something up in Miami, that caused them to come here and he wasn't here!" He turned his attention back to the phone. "God damn-it Brian! You give one, one fucking reason, O'Conner, for you not being here or I swear I'll take her and disappear with her."

"She's my wife and that's my child!" Brian yelled back.

Dom exploded, "And she's my sister. She's all I have left. You should have been thinking about your kid before you took off." Dom heard voices in the background, but continued. "I'll drag her kicking and screaming, if I have to. You know that fear you had about your kid not knowing you. I'll make it come true. What the FUCK were you thinking!"

"I can't. . . he's not even listening to me." Brian was talking to someone else.

"I swear you were pulling a job. We will be gone." Dom was resolute.

"The hell we will." Mia snarled. "I get a choice in this." Dom held his hand up to silence her.

Brian started, "Look Dom."

Dom interrupted him again. "Just one reason. You better give me one hell of a reason right now."

"He won't fucking listen. You talk to him." Brian surrendered.

Dom could hear the phone being handed over to someone. "Don't you dare put Roman on the phone! I wanna hear it from you." It was quiet for a minute. He could hear breathing and scuffling feet. "You got something to say or am I leaving with her right now?" He snarled impatient.

Someone cleared their throat, it was not Roman; it was defiantly a woman.

"Dom?" Letty's voice was quiet as it came through the receiver.

Dom blinked and stumbled backwards using the counter to catch himself.

"Dom are you okay?" Mia questioned him concerned at his abrupt mood change. "What's wrong?"

He was still breathing heavily; he looked as if he'd just been punched. That was her voice, it couldn't be, but it was. He pushed the button to switch the phone to speaker; he was clearly losing his mind.

"Dom?" Her voice questioned again, she sounded so lost.

Mia's eyes widen in shock and her hand went to her belly. Her mouth formed the words, "Oh my God," but no sound came out.

"Letty?" He finally breathed out. "Oh god, Letty?"

"Yeah." Her voice was still so unsteady. "I'm here."

He could hear talking in the background. It sounded like someone saying they needed to take off and the call needed to be stopped.

Mia stepped closer to him, "Letty?"

"Hey girl." Letty's voice cracked a little. "You married the buster, huh?"

"Yeah." Mia answered. "Tell Brian I love him and we _will_ be here when you get here."

"She put it on speaker." Brian's voice came through the phone. "I'm glad you're okay. I love you too, Mia. We gotta go though, it's a small plane and he won't take off with our phones active."

"Okay." Mia nodded and touched Dom's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," He breathed out. "Letty?"

"I'm still here." She sniffled. "I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'll be waiting." Dom confirmed and the call disconnected. He ran his hands over his head and let out a long breath.

Mia watched him for a minute, then around at the disaster of her kitchen. "Well, I guess, we start cleaning up."

Dom looked up at her like she'd lost her mind.

"It's a four-hour flight, at least. I'm not going to be able to. . ." Mia winced at the baby kicked. "Sit still for that long. Go grab a dust pan."

He shook his head and started out of the room.

"Well I guess cops never clean up after themselves." Mia laughed, but stopped short at another sharp kick.

He walked back into the kitchen and stared at Mia's back. Her hand was gripping the side of the counter, her knuckles, white. "Are you okay?"

"No." She whispered.

Dom rushed over to her and looked her over, "What is it?"

"My water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review ^_^<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay so I'm sorry this took so long, but I had some issues with it and the next chapter. So that being said, thank you for your patience. Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts. Seriously 30 reviews for one chapter! You all rock!

This chapter is dedicated to **Lamanth**, who was my 200th review! You have no idea how much you made my day the other day. ^_^

But in all honesty I love all of you guys who have faithfully reviewed this story. To those of you, who are reading/translating this or English isn't your first language, my hat's off to you. I was in tears a few nights ago, while reading my reviews. I cannot believe how kind and generous you have all been to me. I told my best friend the other night, that for the first time in a long time I feel like I really could publish my own work one day.

Anyways, I'm rambling again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Know that I am working on the next one, so that it can be ready soon. Thank you again for all of your love and support.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Fifteen<strong>

**In-Flight, 3:45PM (Berlin Time)**

More formal introductions were made in the air as the group made their way back to Azores Island. Introducing Roman, the friend that Brian had left behind when he became a cop, Letty the friend that Brian made, when he was working undercover for the cops, Giselle the friend he made, when trying to be a good FBI agent and Han the friend he had made, while a fugitive. They told Letty about crashing a bank vault through Rio, but other than Roman's near slip-up, no one mentioned Elena or her relationship with Dom.

Letty came out of the bathroom and flopped back down in her seat next to Han. She looked at Giselle and asked, "Do you want me to take him back?"

Giselle looked down at the sleeping baby. "I don't mind holding him. You look like you could use some sleep."

Letty nodded. "Yeah, I really ain't slept in the last 24." She looked behind her seat and called out, "Hey, O'Conner."

"Yeah?"

"Did I hear: my kid; when you were talking to Dom?" She questioned him.

"Yeah, Mia's pregnant, due pretty soon, too. We got married after the job in Rio." He smiled unconsciously at the thought of his family.

"And Dom didn't kill you?"

"No he hugged me. But I swear, Letty, if he hadn't pulled Mia into the same hug, I'd been worried he was trying to break my neck." Brian laughed.

"I woulda killed to see the expressions on your faces when she told you."

Brian stepped around the chair and knelt next to Letty, and sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened with Braga. Did you know about him, when I asked you to go undercover?" He motioned towards AJ.

"Yeah, it was so stupid. But man, it wasn't your fault, I volunteered. V, always said never trust a buster." She chuckled, before a thought crossed her mind. "Awe hell, the last time I talked to him he was in Rio. Did you guys run into him down there? His girl, Rosa, was pregnant the last time I talked to him."

They all fell silent and Brian closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at her. "Nico, his son's name is Nico. Vince named him Dominic. Letty we lost Vince in Rio. He got shot by Reyes' guys."

"Oh." Letty stood up and started towards the back of the plane. "I gotta piss." She muttered darkly, and let her bangs obscure her eyes.

No one mentioned that she'd just been to the bathroom or that they had heard her controlled sobs. They didn't comment on her red-eyes or unsteady steps. No one spoke when she sat back down next to Han.

He didn't say anything, just lifted his arm and let her lean on him as she clamped her eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital of the Holy Spirit, Azores Island: 2:30pm<strong>

"Mrs. O'Conner, I thought we weren't going to see you until the end of the month." The female doctor entered the room; her dark-red curls were pulled back in a tight bun.

"Hi, Doctor Knuills." Mia ground her teeth together and took a deep breath before continuing. "I wasn't planning on it, but baby had other plans."

The doctor nodded and looked up at Dom, "And you are?"

"Dom, her brother." He shook her offered hand.

"And Mr. O'Conner?" She questioned.

Mia offered, "On a flight back from Germany. I really don't want to have this baby, until he's here."

"Well we can see about. . ." Dr. Knuills looked over her chart and frown. "Mia, your blood pressure is sky high. We put you bed rest, because we were worried about the baby. I thought we agreed: no stress."

The Toretto siblings looked at each other, neither of them sure how to explain the gun battle to the American-born doctor.

"I want to run some tests." She continued.

Mia paled and her hand flew to baby bump, "Is something wrong?"

"I honestly don't know, yet." She closed the chart and clipped it back to the bed. "If there is a problem, we will address it. Just try and relax. I'll be right back." She left the room.

Mia grabbed Dom's hand so tightly that her nails dug into his skin a little. "I'm so scared." She admitted. "What if something wrong? What if. . ."

"Hey." He covered her hand with his other hand and told her. "Everything's gonna be okay. Just try and relax."

Tears sprang into her eyes. "I want Brian. I need him to be here."

"Shhh. Don't cry, Mia." He pulled her into an awkward hug, being mindful of the IV in her arm. "Come on now, he'll be here. He wouldn't miss this."

"He doesn't even know that we're here." The machine beeped at the spike of her heart-rate.

"Mia," Dom got her attention and continued. "I'll call and leave him a message. He'll drive straight here. And you got me until he gets here."

Mia nodded. "Okay. Go call him; I'll be alright for a minute."

He gave her another squeeze, and then headed for the exit of the hospital. He left a very simple message for Brian: Mia was having his kid and if he wanted to live to see it grow-up; he better not be late.

He stared at the phone and drew a deep breath and dialed one more number. "Hi Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>In-Flight, 4:45PM (Berlin Time)<strong>

Han looked down at Letty, who was snoring, albeit quietly, but it was still funny. He shook his head. "She was snoring the last time she crashed on me too."

"When was that?" Giselle questioned.

"Mexico." He brushed a lock of hair away from Letty's face. "She and Dom had this drag-out, knock-down fight two days before we pulled a job. I remember her turning on heel and walking towards me and Dom was still yelling at her, but she just rolled her eyes and told me drive. We ended up sitting on this beach, and she fell asleep on my shoulder. Funny thing about it, I never found out what the fight was about."

She chuckled quietly and pulled her legs up onto the seat next to her.

"So about Moji Phan," He cleared his throat.

"New Delphi and I emptied an entire clip into her head. That's how I knew that woman wasn't her." She answered.

"Just a hit?" His curiosity often got the better of him.

She looked out the window as she shook her head. "Moji and I were working together. Eisenberg hired us to steal a piece of art from a personal collector in New Delphi. There was a lot of prep-work involved, security was top-notch and we weren't allowed to attract attention to ourselves. Moji was good, the best thief, but she was small so I was there to guard her. She was one of Eisenberg's favorites, he likes woman with multiple talents." She waved her hand dismissively. "Anyways, he decided the night we were supposed to pull the job, that I was going to get paid out of Moji's share and she didn't like that."

"Didn't want to pay the muscle?" He couldn't help the smirk; Giselle wasn't what someone pictured when the term 'muscle' came up in conversation. He knew better than that, the woman sitting across from him was very strong in all the best ways.

"She didn't mind me getting paid, just didn't want it to be out of her cut. We agreed that we'd hold the merchandise until Eisenberg agreed to pay us both. He _really_ liked Moji, so she could get away with that. I thought we were on the same page, but. . ." She drew in a breath. "We moved from building to building by suspended wire. Moji reached the last fifteen feet, and she warned me it didn't feel safe. She attached another wire to the previous and secured it to the wall. I made it to that section and swung my leg over the new wire, but I must have pulled myself forward by the old wire, because my hands weren't cut, but my . . . She had replaced the wire with some kind of razor wire and I pulled myself right across it."

"The scar." Han made a face. The first time he'd gotten her in bed, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off the angry scar, where no woman should ever have a scar. He hadn't asked and she hadn't offered an explanation.

She nodded. "Yes. I appreciate that you've never asked me about it when we were in bed."

"Figured you'd tell me about it, if you wanted to." He shrugged. "Femoral artery? The Interpol chick, said they'd found a lot of blood."

"No, but missed it by a hair. She was so convinced that I wouldn't have a chance, that she turned her back on me. I shot her through the window, then collapsed off the wire." She touched the back of her neck. "I don't remember anything after that. I woke up four days later in a hospital."

They were quiet for a while. The plane changed altitudes and AJ fussed a little. Giselle whispered quietly to him, in Hebrew, keeping him pacified. Roman and Letty stayed sound asleep, but Brian paced to the back of the plane, stretching his legs.

"I looked right at her." Giselle finally whispered, her voice breaking through the quiet hum of the plane's engine.

"What?" Han asked.

"I looked right at her, Han. Last night in the restaurant, I even took her picture. I should have recognized her, I mean Brian was right. I did the background checks for Braga; I held her driver's license in my hand, I looked at her information. I should have recognized her. If anything would have to her. . ."

"Then the people who hurt her would be at fault; not you." Brian had stopped short of his seat and looked down at her, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I had no right."

"You were just worried about her."

He shook his head, "That doesn't make it right. So I am sorry."

She nodded at him and he returned to his seat. "I could have saved her sooner."

"How so?"

"What she said to me in that bathroom; Dom said to me one night. Nearly word for word and now I can hear him saying it in my head, but last night when she said them, I didn't recognize them. I could have gotten her out then."

"Was AJ with her?" Hand questioned.

"No."

"She wouldn't have left without him. Giselle, I think that: people are where they need to be; when they need to be there."

"That's very Zen of you."

He shrugged his free shoulder. He looked across the way at her and couldn't help but grin. "You do realize that no one on that phone call mentioned, _him,_ to Dom."

She rubbed AJ's cheek with the back of her finger. "Very true. Should we make sure that Letty gets off the plane with him, so we can watch him have a heart attack?"

Han chuckled. "Naw. I think we should let her off first. Give them a moment. Then give him the heart attack."

"You just better take pictures. I want an image of Dominic Toretto speechless, it'll be a sight." Giselle smiled, before sighing, "Han, there are things about me that you don't know . . ."

"Don't care." He rotated the pen he'd found between his fingers. "If you didn't have the contacts that you had, we never would have found her."

"But you don't understand."

"We've all got pasts. We just gotta remember to live in the present."

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital of the Holy Spirit, Azores Island: 2:55pm<strong>

"Of course I'll check on Rosa and Nico. Is something wrong?" Elena assured him.

"I doubt anything's wrong there, but we had some trouble here and I just don't want to take any chances." Dom admitted.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." He was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat. "Elena, about the next time I visit, it's going to have to be less friendly then I planned."

"Find a surprise family from your wilder days?" She chuckled. After leaving Rosa and Nico's one night he'd admitted to her that he was surprised that he didn't have a kid running around somewhere. Especially after how irresponsible he'd been when he was younger.

He laughed despite the situation. "No, no." He drew in a breath. "Elena, I found my Letty."

There was a long silence. "She's alive?"

"Yeah, she's on a flight from Germany right now. I just can't explain, how I. . ."

"It's like breathing real air." She finished. "I'm so happy for you. I'd like to meet her."

"We'll see about that." Dom didn't know if he really wanted Letty and Elena in the same room. "Listen, I gotta go. Mia's in labor."

"Alright, give her my best. I'll check on Rosa and Nico." Another pause, then she spoke again, her voice hitching a little. "Don't you lose her again, Dom."

"Never happen." He closed the phone and walked back inside. He paced down to Mia's room and found her flipping through channels.

"One of the most influential men in Germany, Adolf Eisenberg, was arrested this morning. The billionaire has been linked to drugs, weapons and even human trafficking. The details aren't clear yet, in fact, Interpol won't even release the name of the agent, who made the arrests, and apparently this agent has been in deep cover for years." The broadcaster on BCC might have continued, but Mia muted the sound.

"You okay?" He asked.

Mia shook her head. "She's going to do another ultra-sound. I heard the nurses talking about a c-section. I'm still worried, but I'm trying to stay calm."

Dom sat down in the chair and grabbed her hand. "So, I have to ask. Did you have any idea?"

She looked at him reading his expression, "About Letty? No, not a clue. Brian was acting weird, and Hobbs called his cell, so I knew it was bad, but I had no idea. When I asked he kept saying: I have to know what this is before I tell you."

"He should have called me." Dom grumbled.

"I think he was trying to spare you some pain. What if it was trick? Can you imagine if you'd gotten your hopes up about her, than had them crushed? I think he was trying to protect you."

"You're just trying to make sure I don't kill him, when he gets here."

Mia arched her eyebrow at him. "I'm having his baby. If anyone gets to kill him today, it's gonna be me."

Dom laughed out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital of the Holy Spirit, Azores Island: 5:45pm (Sunday)<strong>

Brian O'Conner ran up to the reception desk and demanded, "My wife is here in labor, where is Mia O'Conner!"

"Mr. O'Conner, your wife is being prepped for a c-section." The nurse told him, and then looked at Letty. "She can only have one person with her and her brother is with her now. Mr. O'Conner, I'll take you back to her room, but Miss you'll have to stay in the waiting room." She led them down the hall and pointed out the waiting room to Letty and continued down the hall with Brian.

Letty looked around the room and fiddled with her fingers. Han had suggested that she see Dom, first then tell him about AJ, before dropping the bomb on him. She'd reluctantly agreed, but now she wished she had something to distract her. She thought about sitting, but she doubted she could be still that long.

Dom voluntarily left his sister with Brian. There was nothing scarier than an angry Mia and she was all Brian's now. He stepped into the waiting room and his heart stopped for the third time that day. Her back was to him and her hair was straight, but he knew it was Letty.

She turned around, sensing that she was being watched and stared at Dominic Toretto. He stepped closer to her and she looked up at him.

He didn't touch her; he didn't dare for a moment. He was afraid that he'd wake up in bed with Elena or still be on the flight. He looked at her, she was pale and thinner, but her eyes were as bright as ever.

Her eyes went right to the cross on his chest. Then she looked him over, he looked different, but she couldn't place how. He tentatively reached out for her hand and she entwined their fingers. "Hi." She finally managed her throat tight.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. He breathed in her scent and forced her even closer. "God, you're here." His whisper was raw. "Letty." He let go of her hand and grabbed the back of her head. He pulled their foreheads together and just held still for a moment, just breathing with her. "You're air you know that? I haven't taken a real breath. . . God Letty. Please don't be a dream."

She was crying. She could feel the tears coursing down her cheeks without her permission. There was too much emotion. "Dom." She touched the side of his face. She didn't want to talk, so she didn't. She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed his lips.

Suddenly his hands were not content to be still, they were moving all over her body. His tongue in her mouth, drinking in her taste and her breathless moan only encouraged him.

So many nights she dreamed about this. Finding out that the newscast was a lie and that she was in his arms safe and treasured. His mouth on hers was all she needed to feel whole again. All the terror and hell she'd been through a distance memory.

Someone cleared their throat very loudly. Dom pulled away from Letty and looked up at Han and Roman. He let her out of the embrace, but kept a tight grip on her hand. "So this was a group effort getting her back."

Han held up his hands, "Giselle and I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"She's here?" Dom questioned.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. Ya know back that way." Roman motioned behind him, eyeing Letty.

She nodded at him, and then looked up at Dom. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on her."

His eyebrow arched, but he reluctantly let go of her hand.

Letty hurried into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water.

"Are you alright?" Giselle asked, noticing Letty was shacking.

Letty stared in the mirror at their reflections and admitted. "I don't know if I can do this. What if he doesn't. . . I mean we never talked about kids. . . hell."

AJ started fussing, at Letty's tone and she immediately retrieved him from Giselle. "It's okay, little man. Mama's just being an emotional chicken-shit."

Giselle chuckled and shook her head. "I think if you try and stay in here; Dom will come in after you."

"I know."

"Do you want me to get Han and Roman out of the way? Give you the moment in private or more private?" She offered.

Letty nodded. "Yeah, maybe go get some food or something?"

"Okay." She nodded.

Letty could hear Giselle's heels clicking across the floor, first away from the door then back. She heard Roman complaining that he wanted to watch and Han laughing.

She looked down at AJ in his sling, and he was looking back up at her. "You ready to meet your Papa, little man?"

She pushed the door open and started back down the hallway. Dom had his back to her this time; she drew in a deep breath and closed the distance between them. When he sensed her presence he stared to turn around, but she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't for a second."

"Why." He questioned, but remained still.

"I need to tell you something and I don't. . ." She trailed off; fuck, why was this so freaking hard?

"I love you." He informed her. "I don't care what happened between then and now. I love you."

Letty's throat tightened, but she forced out a simple direct sentence. "_We_ love you too." She removed her hands from his shoulder.

Dom was still for another moment, the phrase echoing in his head. He turned around very slowly and took in the sight of Letty and baby in the sling. "Mine?" The word came out of his mouth, without his permission.

Letty made a slight face, "Who else's would he be?"

He was awestruck, hearing her say it made it real. "My son." He lowered his hand to touch the baby, who grabbed his finger and smiled at him.

"AJ, Anthony Jacob." Letty told him.

Dom's eyes locked with Letty's and he smiled. "I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Neither of them noticed the flashes from around the corner of the hallway or heard Roman's snickering.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital of the Holy Spirit, Azores Island: 6:45pm (Sunday)<strong>

Brian O'Conner walked into the waiting room with crying baby in his arms. "It's a girl. May I introduce Viola Juliet O'Conner."

They all gathered around offering congratulations. Dom was still holding AJ; he hadn't set him down, since Letty handed him over.

Brian looked at Letty, "She wants to see you."

Letty nodded and paced back to the delivery room. She slipped inside and walked over to Mia. "Hey Mama, your little girl's beautiful, looks just like you except for that chicken-fuzz on her head. Looks like she's gonna be blonde like Brian."

Mia looked exhausted, but she smiled anyway, "I can't believe you're here. Are you okay?"

"Sure." Letty squeezed her shoulders. "I'm with my family. I got a surprise for you."

"More than you're alive?"

"Voila's got an older cousin."

* * *

><p><strong>Azores Police station, Azores Island: 7:45pm (Sunday)<strong>

"Here is the report from the shooting. As you can see the woman involved. . ." The police officer began.

"I'm not interested in the shooter. I need to question the victims; they are tied to my investigation."

"Of course, the address is in the file there. This is a quiet area and the O'Conners have never been any trouble. Why is Interpol interested in them?"

"As I stated before, it is to some level classified. But rest assured that I am only here to interview a potential witness. I have no intention of causing you problems."

"I appreciate the Agent Collins. Good luck to you."

The blonde-haired Englishman smiled, "Thank you, sir. It's been a pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>I promise this is the last cliffhanger for this tale. <strong>

**Please Review ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay so I'm sorry this took so long, but I had some issues with it. Eck, action sequences have never been my strong suit.

I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but it's not. I'm a little sad to see this tale coming to the end. But I hope that you all will continue to enjoy this little ride.

You guys continue to amazing me with your reviews, favs and alerts. Seriously, I am so grateful to you for all the support. I love every review. When you tell me what you love about this tale it just makes my day.

Anyways, I'm rambling again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you again for all of your love and support.

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Sixteen<strong>

**O'Conner House, Azores Island: 8:00pm (Sunday)**

Letty was lying on her side, Dom pressed against her back, his hand on her left hip. They were in the guestroom of Mia and Brian's home. Mia and the baby had to be held for 24 hours for observation, due to the emergency c-section. Brian had pulled up a chair next to Mia and told Dom and Letty to go crash at the house. Giselle and Han had opted for a hotel room in town, while Roman decided to see what this town had to offer.

She dared to glance up at Dom and found his eyes fixated on the crib they'd brought into the guestroom. Mia had insisted on it, informing them that Voila would be sleeping in the bassinette for the first month anyway. "Are you still watching him?"

"Yeah." He responded quietly. He'd been very quiet since they'd left the hospital.

Letty knew there were some serious gears turning in that head of his. The first and only clue she needed was him throwing her the keys to the car, and telling her to drive. She knew she'd given him a grin as she sat behind the wheel of the car. The car wasn't anything special, but the sight of the open road, the feeling of tires on the pavement, and the sound of the engine purring with her man next to her holding their son, made it everything.

He kissed her neck where it met her shoulder and breathed deeply. "Love you." He pulled her tighter against him, "God, I just can't get over that you're here. Missed you so much." He nuzzled against her neck.

They had been apart for far too long and been through so much. While she'd expected him to throw her down on the bed and attack her, she knew they need time to just be in each others' presence. Less than twelve hours ago they had been dead to each other; this whole sensation of being in the same bed was surreal.

"Love you, too." Letty tired to relax in his embrace, but there were so many things that had happened. "I know you said that nothing that's happened before matters, but don't you want to know?"

He was silent for a moment, before answering. "If you want to tell me about what happened to you; I'll listen. But honestly, baby, I don't care. Whatever you had to do to keep our son safe to keep yourself safe is water under the god-damn bridge. If there's something you feel like you need to tell me or you just wanna talk about shit, I'm all ears." He kissed her temple, and cupped the side of her face so he could look into her eyes. "But I don't want you to feel like you owe me any sort of explanation for anything you had to do to survive. God-damn it, Letty I left you; I did it for all the right reasons, but I did it all the wrong ways. I should have told you. . ."

"God-damn right you should of." She interrupted, her tone darkening the sting of that old wound creeping in.

"I know." He kissed her cheek. "I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Are you still mad?"

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly, "No, not really." She stared into his eyes, needing him to hear her. "I just didn't understand. I mean I knew you'd left me, but I couldn't get my head around why you'd leave me like that. I mean I know why we split in Mexico: bounty hunters, police bullshit, and fuck I thought you got pinched. When I found out you were in D.R. . . ."

He sighed and dropped his head down burying his nose in her hair. "Who told you I was there?"

"Han called me; he said you were planning something." She couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Uh-huh." He nipped her neck teasingly.

"Ouch." She surprisingly complained.

He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at her and questioned, "Ouch?"

"Yeah." She rolled her neck.

Dom stared down at her and noticed for the first time that what he could see of her back was covered in bruises. He had to force down his temper, the thought of someone putting their hands on Letty, of someone hurting her, was making his blood boil. He clenched his teeth and his questions came out in a rush, "What happened to your back? Who did that to you?"

"Nobody did that to me." She explained. "I fell. When we pulled the heist in Berlin, I lost my footing and nearly fell off the truck. If Damon hadn't caught the back of my harness I woulda bit it, but instead I hit the back of the truck."

"What was your harness secured to?"

"Nothing."

"So you jumped with a harness, but no safety catch?" He growled, unable to control himself, "What the hell, Letty? We talked about this no uncontrolled risk."

"Didn't have time." She shrugged.

"Bullshit." He snapped at her accusingly.

She glared at him and sat up, "Look that convoy job had to be done fast. I had to cut a corner somewhere for speed."

"So you cut out a safety measure?" He shook his head and continued, "Are you out of your mind?"

She poked her finger into his chest. "I had to pull that job. Remember, this was one of those things that happened after you left me. You know one of those things that you said you didn't care about, since I was doing it to protect our son and survive."

He drew a long breath. He needed to calm down. "Okay, okay. I'm not mad at you and just don't like you being hurt."

"I'm fine; just stiff and sore." She rolled her left shoulder.

He patted her shoulder, "Come on. Take off your shirt."

She arched her eyebrow, "Not your best line, papa."

"Ha ha. Very funny." He kissed her cheek, "Come on, off with it and lay on your stomach. I'll give you a back rub." He caught the edge of her shirt and started to pull it up.

"Not gonna argue." She lifted her arms and let him pull off the tank-top.

He kissed her collar bone, while he reached around her and unclasped her bra. He slid the straps down and whispered in her ear. "You better lay down, before I get other ideas here."

She sighed contentedly at the contact, but lay down prone on the bed.

Dom sat up and ran his hands gently over her back testing to see where she was the most sensitive. He ran his hands down from her shoulders and started to rub the lower part of her back. He leaned down and kissed her back, leaving a trail of promises. "I. swear. I'm. Never. Letting. You. Go. Again."

She couldn't help but smirk. "That's gonna make some things very difficult."

He laughed, before finding a knot near the bottom of her shoulder blade and working it out with his thumb. His motions were careful to avoid the bruises.

"God that feels so good. So many times I coulda used ya for this." She breathed out.

He kissed her on the neck, "Baby, there are so many times I coulda used you, period. There is not a piece of you I didn't miss."

"I'm sure."

He continued to rub her back, getting little sighs and moans from her every so often. "So, I meant to ask."

"Go for it." She muttered, already very relaxed.

"Why is your hair straight?"

"God, fucking Brigham Collins the guy that held me, made me go to some fancy restaurant. He made me get all dolled up and shit, even had me wear this slutty dress, which apparently was worth like ten grand or some shit." She snorted.

"A ten-thousand dollar dress, huh?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Yup and I stomped all over it later that night."

"You get a picture of you in that?" He leaned down and studied the bruising pattern on her back. He needed to remember where they all were, didn't want to risk hurting her later.

"No but Giselle did. It's in her phone."

"I'll have to ask her to show it to me." He smiled and lay back down next to her. He pulled her back against his chest and ran his fingers down her bare stomach.

Letty smiled at the attention, but something was on her mind. "I got a question for you."

"Anything."

"Not that I can blame you, because I was dead, but. . . Did you sleep with her?" She questioned hastily, before she could change her mind.

"No." His answer was quick and firm. "I didn't sleep with her."

"But you thought about it?" She pressed.

Dom sighed and looked down at her. "Honestly, I was still trying to deal with your death. Sex was not on my agenda, I was out for revenge pure and simple. But I'm not gonna lie; I've had sex, since we've been apart."

Letty nodded and leaned up to kiss him before grimacing. "We'll talk about that at some point. I don't wanna think about any of that right now. I shouldn't have brought it up. I need a shower." She admitted stretching out almost catlike.

"Yeah?" He liked the idea of her wet and naked.

"Yes, I like the idea of a long shower. I wanna wash all of the captive smell off me."

He sniffed at her neck, "I don't smell anything too bad."

"I smell like him." She blurted out, then sputtered, frustrated at what that phrase sounded like, "Not like that, I mean, but I just. . . I don't want anything on me that I got from him and I just want it all gone." She tugged at her hair, "I want all of this crap out of my hair."

"Hey, I told you I'm here. Do what makes you feel better. Go take a shower, I got him." He kissed her and stood up from the bed. "If I need ya; I'll get ya."

"I'll know if he's crying cause he's hungry." Letty took his offered hand.

He helped her stand up and questioned, "Seriously?"

"All of his cries are different." She shrugged. "I can tell them apart."

"I'm gonna like learning that stuff." He smiled and looked at the crib.

"You say that now; just wait until he starts screaming." Letty paced towards the crib, to make sure AJ was really asleep, "He's just like you: no patience."

"So there are different cries. And I can tell he knows your voice, he picks his head up when you're talking." He leaned against her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't laugh at me and I mean it, Dominic, not even a snicker." She warned before continuing, "But I read in this magazine once that said babies can learn their mother's voices before they're born. So any time I was alone I was talking. I told him about me and you. I told him about our family and when I ran out of memories I told him about cars."

He couldn't help but a laugh a little, "So you're telling me. . ."

"I'm telling you that I talked your son through how to re-make an engine, how to install NOS and about everything else I know about cars." She was laughing at the memories. "All kinds of shit man, just anything so he could hear my voice. I didn't want him to know anyone else's voice, but mine. I was worried that Collins would take him away from me and then I just. . .I wouldn't have known what to do. He was all I had." Her voice gotten so soft and vulnerable towards the end, it broke his heart.

"So what was your arrangement? How did you get there?"

"The night of the run, when it all came undone, I could see how bad it was gonna be and I bolted. I remember laying there on the blacktop, after the crash, crying and begging Fenix not to kill me. I told him I planned the heist in D.R. and that I could do it again. I blacked out and the next thing I know I'm being handed off to someone else. The night I met Collins he put the muzzle of his gun against my belly and told me: I would do what he said, when he said, and how he said and he wouldn't hurt AJ. So I played along."

Dom couldn't help the anger in his tone. "If I ever got my hands around his neck. . ."

"You and me both." She agreed.

"Go take your shower." He led her to the bathroom door. "I got him. Relax for a little while, you deserve it mama. I'll be waiting for ya, when you get out."

The shared a long kiss; and she gave him a smile before closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital of the Holy Spirit, Azores Island: 8:15pm (Sunday)<strong>

Mia had dozed off after Letty and the others left and immediately wished she hadn't come to so soon. Her stomach ached and she grimaced in pain. She might have let out an audible complaint, but she heard Brian's voice. He was singing, off-key mind you, but he was singing to their daughter. She smiled despite her discomfort and just watched them for a moment.

Brian turned around as he rocked his daughter in his arms and smiled at his wife. "Hey you, how you feelin'?"

"Sore, but happy. Is she okay?"

He looked down at the buddle in his arms and nodded. "Yeah, she's sleeping. I asked the nurse, to bring her in so I could hold her for a bit." He laid Voila down in the hospital crib and sat back down next Mia. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

She accepted the hand he'd offered her and gave it a squeeze. "For better or worse." She reminded him.

"But I'm supposed to be there. My heart stopped beating when I heard you scream over the phone. I thought I'd lost everything." He kissed the back of her hand.

"You could have told me about Letty." She informed him.

"I was afraid it was a trap or worse that you'd go into labor when you found out, which is pretty accurate. . ."

"No one likes a know-it-all." She interrupted. "I was worried about you. Especially after we found out Hobbs was there with Roman. Did you run into him in Germany?"

"No, his partner was working for Carter Verone, the guy that I busted in Miami, and she killed him." Brian moved the chair closer to the bed so he could be closer to her.

"Well, I'm sorry he's dead, but that does give me one less worry in my life. I didn't like how focused he was on Dom." Mia admitted quietly. "How did you ever find her?"

"Giselle had some contacts, and some luck and a really long story with her wearing nothing but my coat."

Mia's eyebrow arched. "You are going to have explain that, a whole lot better, when I'm fully off the drugs."

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "I promise."

"I can't believe I have a nephew." She smiled. "I hope Dom's not freaking out on Letty."

"Mia."

"Yes."

"I don't really want to think about Dom, Letty and word 'freak' in the same sentence." Brian winced as Mia smacked his arm.

"Thank you for that image in my head."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Mia, so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>O'Conner House, Azores Island: 9:00pm (Sunday)<strong>

Letty stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the empty room. She had pulled her hair back in a braid and she was wearing the t-shirt and shorts Dom had left in the bathroom for her. She checked on AJ, who was still sleeping in the crib and wondered where Dom was. She could hear his voice in the other room and figured that he must be talking on the phone. She almost moved to the bedroom door, towards the sound of his voice, but instead she opted for the patio door.

She walked out into the night air and breathed in the scent of the ocean. It had been so long since she'd been anywhere, where she'd been calm and relaxed. She stepped away from the house and sighed as her foot touched the sand. She was thinking about going down to the ocean.

Suddenly her head jerked back, as someone grabbed her braid and threw her against the side of the house. Letty eyes widened at the force of the impact and she looked up at Brigham Collins.

He leveled a gun at her chest and leered at her. "Nice to see you again, Letty."

She snarled at him and dug her nails into the arm that held the gun and forced his arm up over their heads. "You shoulda stay away from me."

He slammed his body against hers and pinned her to the house, struggling to get control of his arm. "I'm surprised you haven't called out to him or screamed." He hissed at her.

"I told you: if you took the chains off me I'd kill ya!" She growled and brought her knee up directly between his legs. "I don't need him to fight my battles!"

He groaned in pain, and started to fall to the ground. "Bitch."

Letty fell to the ground with Collins; she was still fighting for control of the gun. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me!"

Collins got one hand free, he grabbed Letty's breast and twisted. As she reeled back from the pain, he punched her in the face, but she didn't release her grip on the gun.

Letty slammed her forehead down onto Collins' nose and she knew by the sound the impact made; she'd broken his nose.

His eyes had watered up and he was blinded, but not helpless. He brought down his elbow blindly into her and she gasped in pain. He was still trying to get the gun away from her reach, but she would not relent. His finger moved reflexively and a shot rang out.

Letty tried to knee at him again, but she wasn't at a good angle. His arms were too damn long, if she let go of his arm with either of her hands, he'd end up with the upper hand.

There was a crash behind her and Collins howled in pain. Letty started to turn around to look behind her, but Dom's voice froze her. "Don't take your eyes off him." He warned.

She nodded and focused on Collins, who looked absolutely terrified.

"This the guy?" Dom's voice was dark with fury. He had stomped on Collins' ankle, probably breaking it.

She nodded again and barked. "Toss the gun."

Collins did as he was told and while it didn't go far, it was defiantly out of his reach.

The second the gun was clear Letty released his arm and started punching Collins. All the rage she'd been holding in came out. She hit him over and over, for every injury, threat and awful thing he'd forced on her over the last few months. She could feel her muscles protesting from all the force she was putting into the hits, but she couldn't stop.

"Baby, it's okay. He's out cold." Dom's voice rumbled in her ear. He didn't think she even realized that she's been yelling. Her words had been a mix of English and Spanish and all of them recounting the awful hell she'd been through, while they'd been apart. The worst of it: her screaming at Collins that no one put her on her knees. "Stop screaming, Letty, I got ya. He'll never hurt you again." He lifted her up off Collins and motioned her towards the house.

He reached down to haul Collins up, but a glint of silver caught his attention. He twisted the wrist of the hand that held the knife and glared down at the man, who had just tried stabbing him. "Should of stayed down." He twisted Collins' arm even more and ripped the knife from his hand. He tossed it in the same direction of the gun. He closed his hands around Collins' throat and squeezed down.

Collins sputtered and tried to draw in air, but couldn't.

"Is this what you did to her? Are you the one who put those FUCKING bruises on her neck!" Dom screamed down at the man completely enraged. "I'm gonna kill you for touching her."

"Let him go." A petite woman called out as she stepped into view.

Dom didn't let go or even look up at the woman.

Letty stared up at Moji Phan, not sure if she was more shocked that the woman was there or that she was flashing a badge. "Moji?"

"It's Amy Treach of Interpol actually. Mr. Toretto, you need to let him go." She trained her gun on the struggling men. "Mr. Toretto, I mean it. I can't let you kill him."

"You're a fucking cop? What the hell?" Letty threw up her hands in disbelief. "All that shit from . . ."

"I've been undercover for over two years, trying to catch the man that caused my mother's death and him. Brigham Collins has been dirty since he joined Interpol and he needs to stand trial for his crimes." She answered, before barking at Dom. "I do not want to shoot you. Let him up now!"

"Dom." Letty touched his shoulder.

He growled and released his hold on Collins, who was very unconscious.

Moji/Amy checked Collins' pulse, handcuffed him, and then looked at Letty. "I'm so glad you're alive. I'm glad Damon got there in time."

"You sent him?" Letty just couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He fucking died."

"I know. I had to tell Will; not fun." She bit her lip. "When Hannah came up with the idea to send Hans to kill you, I had to do something, even if it risked my cover."

"You knew? She told you?"

"No, Trevor knew and he told me." She lowered her eyes. "He always told me everything."

It suddenly occurred to Letty that when Moji guessed her back-story about being an undercover cop being at the crossroads between the lover and law, the Asian girl had been talking about herself. "You chose the law." Letty whispered.

"It's a bitch of a thing." Amy cleared her throat and pulled out her cell phone. "I gotta call this in."

Dom moved next to Letty and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She hugged herself against him. "As long as you're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: Okay so the next part: it's gonna be mostly squish. I'm a little torn about the fact that I wanted to write in a more *ehem* mature reunion with Dom and Letty, but it just didn't mesh with 'feel' of the storyline. So I have a couple of options for you folks: I'm thinking either make the next part longer or I'm going to add some more mature moments as *extras* added on to the end of the story. Let me know what you all think.<strong>

**Please Review ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authoress' Notes: Thank you for the support. I'm so glad I could take you all along for this ride. Your reviews and kindness have meant the world to me. So THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**I know everyone will want a sequel to this and to be honest it may happen, but I'm not sure when.**

**The last part of this contains what I think you all have been waiting for. I hope it sounds alright.**

**Again thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Part Seventeen<strong>

**O'Conner House, Azores Island: 5:00pm (Monday) **

"Yeah dog, you get that pic I sent ya? I swear to god that's Brian's kid." Roman was laughing on the phone with Tej. "Yeah Viola, something, I can't remember. She looks like Toretto's sister, so it's all good."

Han was sitting at the table with Brian, while Dom was tending the grill on the porch and Giselle was singing to AJ, who was playing with her hair.

Mia O'Conner was sitting on the bed in her master bedroom. "Thanks for cleaning up the place, Letty."

Letty was running her finger over Viola's cheek; she looked up and asked, "How are you so sure it was me?"

Mia swallowed her laugh to keep from irritating her stitches. "Letty, I love my brother, but Dom never would have thought to put clean sheets on the bed."

"It wasn't a big deal." Letty looked down at her 'niece' again. "She's gonna get big fast. AJ was this small just a couple of months ago."

"How much did he weight?"

"About 7lbs; he was so small. I kept freaking out. Thought I was gonna break him." She shook her head and looked down at the sundress she was wearing. "I can't believe I fit in your shit."

Mia analyzed Letty in the multi-colored dress. "It doesn't look so bad on you. What I want to know is what did my brother do when he saw your tattoo?"

"He hasn't seen it yet." She muttered looking away.

"How has he not seen it? I mean you guys were alone for hours before that Collins guy got here. With as long as you two have been apart I figured. . ."

Letty interrupted. "You really want to hear about me and your brother fucking. . ."

"AH!" Mia held up her hand in surrender. "I was only asking about the tattoo. I don't need any more details your sex-life. Especially since I know it involved the garage, the couch, the wall outside his room and I'm pretty sure it involved the dining room table, the kitchen counter and _my car_." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Your car wasn't planned."

"I can't know this." Mia covered her ears. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Are you all right here, really?" Letty questioned. "Dom never wanted this life for you. I know he's upset about all this shit."

"I'm happy."

She looked at Mia in disbelief.

"I'm serious. I never really got over Brian, and losing Dom was just too much. I have my family and that's all I've ever needed. I'm so sorry it took us so long to find you." Mia opened her arms and Letty leaned against her side. "I can't imagine what you've been through. If you ever wanna talk about it. . ."

Letty gave her a squeeze, "Someday; not today. Come on, I smell barbeque."

Mia nodded, "Can you help me get up? I'm not supposed to use my stomach muscles."

"Sure, girl." Letty helped get Mia up and commented. "That had to be hell."

Mia grabbed the baby monitor, "She was worth it." She opened the door. "I take it you delivered AJ naturally."

"Yeah, I really wished I they had let me go to the hospital in time for drugs." Letty walked up the hallway with her arm around Mia's shoulder.

"No drugs. You are one tough chick."

"Tough? Hell no, I'da taken them if I coulda gotten 'em." She caught Dom's eyes through the glass and started towards him. "That reminds me of something, I'll be right back." Letty let herself out onto the porch.

Brian stood up, and looped his arm around, Mia's waist. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, it was nice of Letty to help me wash my hair. I think she's settled down a little bit." Mia commented, before hear a loud smack from the direction of the porch. "Or not."

Dom was glaring down at Letty, "What the hell, woman?" He rubbed the side of his chest, she'd just hauled off and slapped, for no apparent reason.

"_That_ was for the thirteen hours of labor with no drugs." She smirked. "You're lucky I didn't knee you in the balls."

"I appreciate that." He leaned down and kissed her. "Wish I'd been there for ya."

AJ started crying and Letty touched Dom's cheek, "That's hungry." She nodded her head towards the house. "I'll be back, papa." She stepped back into the house, retrieved AJ from Giselle and headed back towards the guestroom.

Brian helped Mia sit down on the loveseat and kissed her forehead. "You want some water?"

"Please." She smiled.

"Whipped." Roman snickered as Brian passed by him.

Brian smacked him upside the back of the head. "Shut up. Go make yourself useful and set the damn table."

Han just chuckled from his seat at the table and sipped from his bottle of beer. Giselle sat next to him and he grabbed her hand. "You've been awfully quiet today. Something on your mind?"

She leaned forward and kissed him, "Nothing important. I'm going to help Roman set the table, before he starts breaking Mia's dishes."

"Thank you." Mia grinned as Brian handed her a glass of water. "And thank you." She kissed him and smiled softly as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you." He tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

She covered his hand with hers. "I love you too. Go help Dom. I'm fine, I promise if I start feeling bad I will tell you."

Roman and Giselle were setting down the plates, and she was picking on him about some jacket. Han stated laughing again and Brian's friend shot the Asian man a dirty look. Mia wasn't quite sure what it was all about, but it was so comforting to hear all the familiar voices. She leaned back into the cushions of the couch and closed her eyes. She had a home, a family, and it was about time. She couldn't believe the events of a single weekend, it was just insane.

She heard Dom and Brian re-enter the house. She knew everyone was eating inside because of her and she was glad that they would be able to share a meal together.

"So Rosa and Nico are fine?" Brian asked Dom.

Dom cleared his throat, "Yeah, Elena checked on them. She called me this morning; they're fine."

"So how did Letty take, finding out about that. . ." Roman started, before catching the expression on Dom's face. "You know what, man, none of my business."

Dom nodded, walked over to Mia and looked down at her. "So are you gonna tell me, why you wanted me to cook this, when you can't eat it?"

"Memories and this way I get to be a good host through you." She admitted looking up at him, before her nose twitched. "The biscuits are burning. Letty forgot to check on them before she went to feed AJ."

"I should go check her." Dom smirked.

"Don't be a perv." Mia smacked his arm. "Go rescue my biscuits, I can eat those."

"Is she really the one in charge?" Roman wondered out loud.

"Yes." Brian and Mia answered simultaneously, while Dom just laughed out, "Only when she's pissed."

Giselle breezed by Dom and retrieved a pair of beers for her and Han. "How are you?"

He gave her a real smile, before retrieving Mia's apparent dinner from the oven. "On cloud fucking nine."

"Everything went all right with the police, then?" She questioned, turning the caps off the bottles.

"Yeah, that Amy chick handled everything." He pulled a Corona out for himself and took a long drink. "Letty said she was ok."

"That's good." Giselle touched his arm, "I'm so glad you found her."

Dom kissed her cheek, a friendly gesture, but there was no real way for him to express his gratitude to her. "Thank _you_ for finding her. Han said it was your contact that knew where she was."

"We got very lucky." She walked back to Han and handed him new bottle.

Roman and Brian were dragging the table closer to the couch, so Mia could be closer to them.

Letty came out of the guestroom, rubbing her right breast and Dom motioned for her to come into the kitchen.

"You okay, baby?" He pulled her into his arms and looked her over.

Letty nodded, "I'm good; just sore from all that shit yesterday." She slipped a baby bottle out from the pocket of the sundress and put it in the fridge. When Dom's eyebrow arched, she narrowed her eyes, "Not a word." She pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she grabbed his beer as he snatched up the biscuits.

He set the bowl down on the table, with the rest of dinner and accepted his beer back from Letty with a smile.

"Awe, that's shameful, girl: water and barbeque." Han shook his head. "That's gotta be some kind of sin."

Letty glanced at him then back at Dom, "Take a long drink of that for me." She motioned towards his beer and gave him a little smirk.

He obliged her and she pressed herself against him and drew him in for a long slow kiss.

Mia made an annoyed sound and covered her eyes.

Brian threw a couple of pretzels at Han, "You see what you started?"

Han shrugged, "I've always thought they were kinda entertaining: like live-action porn with more clothes, most of the time." Han winced as he got smacked by both Giselle and Letty. "Ouch. What?"

Roman just shook his head and reached for the chicken.

The whole table, save Giselle, laughed and informed him of the rules of a Toretto table, "Say grace."

* * *

><p><strong>L.A., California: 10:30am (Monday)<strong>

Sophie Trinh looked at the other woman via the computer screen. "Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Amy, you should take some time and think about. . ."

Amy Treach shook her head. "I've accomplishment what I meant to with Interpol. I've been someone else for over two years I need time to myself. Being in law enforcement. . . I can't do it anymore."

"It's amazing what you've done. These reports are going put them all away for. . ."

"Sophie," Amy interrupted. "You know it wasn't really about them. It was about our mothers. It was about how someone sold them and stole their voices from us and the rest of the world. It was making sure their stories get told."

Sophie nodded and wiped her eyes. "I know. And about these other requests. . ."

"You're bosses can be as pissed as they want. Those are Interpol authentic. Toretto, the O'Conners and Letty are all Interpol witnesses and cannot be held, tried or interfered with until Eisenberg's case is completed." Amy smirked.

"That case will take years to get sorted out."

"Awe, such a shame."

The connection cut off leaving Agent Trinh staring at a dark screen. She opened the word program and typed up a quick memo: All warrants for suspects for Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto-O'Conner, Brian O'Conner, and Leticia Ortiz are hereby suspended pending the verdict of case #1125874, Adolf Eisenberg for crimes against humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>O'Conner House, Azores Island: 6:30pm (Monday)<strong>

"He fricken crashed me before the damn finish line. I woulda beat him too." Brian finished the story as the table erupted in laughter.

"I'm sure you would have, hunny." Mia pattered his arm.

"Don't you start." He complained.

Dom chuckled and took another drink of his beer. "Gotta let them go, man. I swear that's the real reason I let you win in Rio."

"Very cold." He huffed, but accepted a kiss from Mia.

Giselle pulled out her phone and pulled out the memory card. "I almost forgot." She handed the card to Mia, "Congratulations."

"What is it?" Letty asked from her position next to Mia on the loveseat.

"My baby gift." Mia smiled and held up the chip. "It's all the family pictures. I uploaded them to a private website, before we sprung Dom."

"No shit?" Letty couldn't help but smile back at her 'sister.'

The new mother nodded and waved to get Brian's attention away from the boys and race talk, "Brian, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

She handed him the memory card, "Can you see if the LCD can read the pictures on this?"

"It should." He walked over to the television and inserted the card. He flipped it on and scrolled through the menu. "We should just need to. . ." He pushed one more button and the screen displayed: 'Loading.' He handed the remote back to his wife and kissed her. "Just use the arrow buttons to go back and forth."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Giselle moved away from the table and sat down on the couch. "I've seen some of these and they are wonderful."

"Embarrassing is more like it." Dom growled.

"Memories." Mia corrected and the screen lit-up.

The image on the screen was of a woman: dark-eyes and long curly hair, and a brilliant smile. She looked so very much like Mia, that there wasn't really a question of who she was. The edges of the image looked singed. The Toretto's and Letty instantly stilled and stared at the LCD.

"Your mom?" Brian dared to ask.

Mia nodded, "That was the night she met my dad."

"He took her picture the night they met?" Giselle asked.

Dom offered the explanation. "He was taking pictures of his car. It was the first time he took the first Charger out."

"And the last time." Mia added.

Brian looked closer at the picture, "Why the last time?"

"Because he traded it for my mother." Dom pointed out the red Charger in the background. "This friend of a friend of the family paid for my mother to be _rescued_ from Cuba. She was supposed to be his maid, but you know how that would have gone."

"Would have gone?" Han took a drink on his beer.

"He took one look at Bella and had to know who she was. When he found out, who she was staying with and why, he couldn't leave it alone. Tony knew that the guy loved cars and offered his brand-new Charger in exchange for her freedom." Letty smiled and cleared her throat. "They had to walk home that night."

"It's a love-story, that's beautiful." Giselle's smile was wistful.

Dom chuckled, "Expect that they couldn't understand each other."

"Come again?" Roman arched an eyebrow.

"Mom was straight off the boat from Cuba, didn't speak a word of English and Dad was Italian-American fourth generation, so he didn't speak Spanish." He rubbed Letty's shoulder as he walked by and crashed in a chair. "He spent a year learning Spanish trying to convince her that they were supposed to be together."

"Mia, you look just like her." Roman laughed and glanced at Dom, "I'm guessing you take after your old man?"

Mia flicked the button on the remote this photo also had the same singes on the corners. It was wedding photo: Bella Toretto shyly smiling with Tony leaning against her side, smiling at her, ignoring the camera.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Giselle shook her head. "Why are the corners burnt?"

"There was a fire." Mia answered. "Our parents lived in this little one-room apartment right after Dom was born, and one night it caught on fire. After Dad got Momma and Dom out he ran back inside for this little picture book that Mamma kept on the coffee table. He knew that it would break her heart not to have a picture of their wedding day." She sniffed a little and accepted the hug Letty offered.

"Here Brian, sit by your woman." Letty moved off the couch and sat down on Dom's lap. "Hey you." She kissed him softly.

"Hey." He smiled back at the attention and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Brian sat down next to Mia and she flipped to the next picture. The living room erupted in laughter at the sight of the infant in Bella's arms. "Oh my god, you had curly hair." Brian chocked out in disbelief.

"Is that why you really came over here to sit on my lap?" Dom accused Letty, who just uncharacteristically giggled into his neck. "Bitch." He teased kissing her temple. "Just wait; there are some good ones of you in there too."

As promised there were some embarrassing ones of Letty: her in a white dress for her first communion and the picture right after of her absolutely filthy in it. There were pictures of Mia, who was so clearly her mother's daughter, that some of the images brought tears to the young woman's eyes. After nearly an hour, Mia was getting ready to turn the LCD off, when the image that appeared on the screen stopped them cold again.

The image was of the family: the Toretto's, Vince, Letty and a man, who was obviously Letty's father. It was a birthday party, specifically Dom's sixteenth. The whole group was in front of a run-down, burnt-out Mazda and they were all grinning.

"That was your first car?" Roman questioned.

Dom nodded, "Yup, my father bought one that we could fix up together. It was good for us." His answer was quiet, he whispered something into Letty's ear and she nodded.

Brian noticed that during these last few pictures, there had been less of Bella and in this one she was obviously sick. "Cancer?" He asked Mia quietly.

She wiped her eyes and managed to nod. "Our last family picture; she died a few days later. It was so hard." She turned off the LCD. "I need to go check on Viola."

Brian helped her to her feet. "I'll come with you." He started to follow behind her, when Mia stopped. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah." She snatched her car keys off the table and tossed them to Letty, who caught them effortlessly. "Could you drive my car around for a bit, Letty? I think there's something wrong with it, but I can't put my finger on it. I bet you and Dom could figure it out."

Letty looked at Mia, "I can, but AJ . . ."

"Go drive. We got eyes on him" Mia's smile was encouraging.

* * *

><p><strong>Caloura Beach, Azores Island: 8:30pm<strong>

Letty stood with her toes in the water, staring at the rising moon. Dom was staring at her: her smile, her hair and the motion of her body as she swayed back and forth to the music wafting down from the bar atop the hill. "This is good spot." She complimented making her way back to him.

He opened his arms and pulled her against him. "This is a good spot." He corrected with a smirk and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He ran his hands down her body, before grabbing her ass and hauling her up. Instinctively she wound her legs around his waist and he moved his lips to her neck.

"Walk back into the ocean." She whispered into his ear.

He nipped at her collarbone, "Why?"

"Cause I want you to drop me." Her voice was breathless.

He pulled back from her a little bit, so he could look at her face. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were questioning her request.

"I want to feel the ocean around me. Feel the water cut off my senses. I want you to pull me up and kiss me. I want to taste you like I did in the Dominican, with the salt of the ocean and the freedom of what we are." She drew in a breath, "I want you to burn that last night we shared back into my brain. I want to feel all of that again. Please, Dom, I just need to feel."

He nodded and waded out into the water with her in his arms. He drew her close for another kiss, savoring the taste of her lips and the intensity of the moment. He gripped her waist and she unwound her legs. She gave him an encouraging smile as he lifted her a little higher.

She was bracing herself for the feeling of falling alone, when the world shifted the opposite way she expected it to. She thought Dom would drop her backwards; instead he let himself fall into the water, taking her with him.

As they went under, he kissed her again and pulled her tightly to him. As they resurfaced, they were still entwined and although it was done unwillingly they broke apart for air. His hand tangled in her hair and his other hand ran along the back of her thigh. "God what you fucking do to me."

She nodded wordless and tighten her grip around his neck. She craned her neck and ran her tongue along his neck.

He groaned in response and his hand moved back up to her ass. "You're gonna make me break down and fuck you right here on this beach."

She grinned and kissed him, her tongue sliding against his in their familiar battle for, who was in charge. "SUV's got enough room in the back." She moaned into his mouth.

He kissed his way down the line of her sternum, and nuzzled at her breasts. "We promised Mia, we'd never do that in her car again."

"She threw me the keys on purpose." She arched her back into his touches. "If she's pissed we'll have it cleaned."

"I'll buy her a new god-damn car." He muttered and carried her up the beach back to the vehicle. He popped the back open and set her down, he stared down at her. She was soaking wet and panting; her eyes daring him to take her. "Are you sure you want. . ."

"Either you hit this or I'm calling on my other sex-partner." She crooked her finger at him suggestively and smiled happily when he reached behind her to unzip her dress. "Thank god." She sighed. "I'm so sick of my own company. I'm a lousy lay compared to you."

He loved that she'd gone without a bra; it made her so much easier to touch. "I think you're amazing. You've got all my favorite parts." He smirked and sucked on one of her nipples before sliding the dress off her. He looked down at her and arched his eyebrow as her hand immediately flew to her right hip. He reached for that hand and she made a near angry sound. "What is it?" He stilled, wondering if he'd hurt her somehow.

"It's nothing." She leaned forward and kissed the line of his jaw, but her one hand stayed put. "Please touch me." She sounded extra breathless; it was the tone she used when she was trying to get something out of him.

He grabbed her wrist, but she struggled against him to keep the area covered. "Come on baby. You getting shy on me now?" He drew her into a deep kiss and covered her hand with his. "Whatever it is, I'm still gonna want you. I love you."

Letty sighed and pulled her hand away. She watched him scan the area with ever widening eyes. She waited for him to kill the mood, by making some smart-ass comment, but he didn't.

He leaned down and ran his tongue over the tattoo a growl coming from the back of his throat. His name was on her hip; anyone who looked at her knew that she was his girl. "Mine." Came his possessive whisper. "All mine." His tongue moved from her hip up to her belly-button, then back down. He kissed and ran his tongue over the pale marks on her belly from when their son had been inside of her. Never had she been more beautiful to him.

"Please." She pressed her foot against the frame of the SUV and arched her back.

He knew what she wanted and he more than happy to oblige her. He continued to run his tongue along her lower stomach, and thighs, while his right hand reached up and caressed her left tit. He smiled as she whimpered out his name; she was so fucking responsive right now. It occurred to him that she hadn't been joking about being the only person in her sex-life. They had trouble going a day or two without sex; he couldn't image her lasting a year celibate. He thought about teasing her, making her beg a little, but she'd probably just kill him.

Letty whined which she never unless they were having sex and hell she normally didn't even do it then, but if he didn't actually touch her she was going to murder him. "Dom."

He skimmed his finger over her panties and gave a small bite to her right hip. Fuck, he needed out of his clothes and he need to get that last piece off of her.

Patience had never been her strong suit. She was trying to touch him, but this angle gave him all the advantage. She huffed in frustration.

"Relax." He hooked one finger in the side of her panties and slid them off. He had the good sense to toss them into the SUV versus the ground. "You know how much I missed you?" He dipped his tongue into her core and swiped his tongue from end to end. "Fuck, you taste like heaven." He sucked on her slowly, savoring her sounds.

She lifted her hips off the floor of the SUV and gripped at his shoulders. She felt him slip a finger into her and she nearly exploded right there.

He knew every place to touch her, and he was using it to his advantage. He teased her with his tongue flicking against her clit and sucking on it, while his single finger played out a rhythm inside her.

"I need you." Her whisper was breathless and sensual all at the same time.

Her voice drew his attention and he looked up at her from between her thighs. He hooked his arm around her thigh and pressed his hand against her stomach, forcing her down a bit. He sped up the rhythm of his finger and added a second. "I need you." He echoed the sentiment back, before returning his tongue to her.

"Dominic." She trying to move; create more friction. God she so close all ready. It had been way, way too long, since that night.

He crooked his finger inside her and felt her come undone. Her muscles contacted around his fingers and he continued to tease her as she spasmed again and again. After she flopped back like a ragdoll, he unhooked his arms and slid up her body, kissing and licking along the way. She murmured what sounded like 'thank you' and coiled her arms around him as he kissed her temple, then her eyelids. "Better?"

She nodded and looked up at him through her lashes. "You, um. . .just. . ." Her mouth wouldn't cooperate her brain was still humming somewhere between his name and the static sound a TV made nothing was on.

"You gonna make it?" He couldn't help but chuckle. It had been forever since he'd made her go stupid from pleasure. Fuck it had just been forever since he'd been near her, but somehow it felt like they'd never been apart.

She ran her hand down his bare chest, although she couldn't remember when he'd lost his shirt, and tugged at one of his belt loops. "You're not naked." She remarked quietly.

"I was making sure you weren't gonna pass out." He trailed his finger down her body and skimmed her core again, making her gasp and jump. He pulled her closer and drew her in for a long, slow kiss, trying to make sure they were on the same page. "Are you okay for this? I mean with AJ being born not so long ago. Are you. . ."

She touched her finger to his lips, understanding his concern. "Just go slow. I need to feel you." She pressed herself against him and started to push down his shorts.

He hissed and settled his mouth over hers drawing her in for another long kiss. "No condom." He warned her.

"Tsk." She teased and wrapped her legs back around him, brushing her sex against his twitching cock. "Where's my boy scout? I thought you were always prepared." She leaned in, letting just his tip inside, and then pulled back.

He growled from somewhere deep in the back of his throat and dug his fingers into her hips. "Damn-it, Letty. I haven't really had to worry about a car ride turning into a sex session since I lost you."

She smiled, "Good." She slid closer to him again and this time he pushed inside her. She gasped as he filled her, her eyes closed and she went rigid for a moment.

He leaned his forehead against hers and managed to ask, "Do you need stop? If this is too much, we don't have to do this." He was breathing heavily and there was sweat beading on his skin. She was so fucking tight around him.

"S'okay." She assured him rocking her hips slowly. "I want this."

He drew himself in and out of her slowly, letting her build back up, judging what she could handle. He remembered how bruised her back was and he gathered her up in his arms. She was practically sitting with her legs wrapped around him still and it drew him even deeper inside her.

She threw her head back and bit her lip. "So good."

He knew he would last very long for this round and this was defiantly not going to be the last round. She was too tight and it was just too much to have her again. He forced himself to keep a slow, steady pace, refusing to hurt her.

She arched her back and tried in vain to speed up their pace. Dom had death-grip on her hips and maintained their aching deliberate pace. He swept on hand lower, and teased her clit as he continued to move. She moaned and nodded wordlessly grateful.

He teased her with his finger, and could feel her muscles start to flutter around him. "Come for me baby. I need to feel you now." He whispered next to her ear and nipped at her earlobe.

She lost it and practically cried out his name as a chant. He followed behind her in a mere moment; his thrusts became a little less gentle and more spastic.

He kissed her over and over as his brain restarted. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for another moment, savoring the post-orgasm haze. "We need to get back." He whispered his voice still in the low tone he reserved for intimate moments.

She nodded against his neck. "I know."

He forced himself to pull out of and away from her. He pulled his shorts up and helped her with her dress. He spun her around and zipped up her dress. He brushed her hair to one side and pressed his lips behind her ear._"_Eternamente mi amor. I love you, Letty."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him softly. "I love you too, Dom."

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all. Please review. ^_^<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay so I had this written months ago and I didn't post it for three reasons:

**One:** You are all going to kill me when you read it, because I do not believe in the perfect endings (and this throws off the perfect ending that I gave you in the last chapter).

**Two: ** You are all going to want a sequel after reading this and I will not be able to start one until December, unless I get majorly inspired and even then November is off-limits because of family issue.

**Three:** Honestly this is the most selfish and childish reason, I was little angry – I have over 22,000 hits to this story and 300 reviews that means for every 75 hits I get to this story I get 1 review/now even if I factor in this story being re-read and cut the number in half it is still 37 to 1. I had several people that reviewed every chapter when I do the math those 7 or so reviewers count for a lot of my reviews. And I am so incredibly grateful to them.

This story has been listed as a favorite for 70 accounts and 103 accounts have it on alert. A large number those people never reviewed it. That is depressing to me. I don't want to you misinterpret that I don't appreciate those things, but honestly I would love to get some feedback on what you think of the story itself. I am not perfect I do not review every story that I read, but I try.

When writer post on this site it is for feedback. We choose to share our thoughts/work with the community to start dialogue. Why some plots work and some don't; why certain dialogue choices are better than others; or just holy crap you wrote a great story.

**So if you haven't decided to hate me for my temper tantrum.** Let me warn you right now that if you are VERY attached to the happy ending of the last chapter. Just do yourself a favor and skip this. So if you have reviewed this story, pat yourself on the back, because you are the only reason that I am posting this and considering a sequel.

**This is your last warning. This throws off some of the happy ending, even if the characters don't know it yet.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fast and the Furious. Although I don't think my plot line would make a bad sixth film. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket To Berlin: Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have written this letter to you over a hundred times and it never sounds quite right. I realized, after writing the one before this one, that nothing I write would ever sound 'right.' My name is Elena, and I am, well the other woman.<strong>_

_**I was a cop when I met Dominic; I was helping the DSS agents track him, Brian, and Mia. The day we met, he saved my life, shielded me from gunfire and I rescued your cross from the ground. Later when he came to take it back from me, I asked him why he would take such a risk for twenty dollars worth of silver. He told me because it was worth it. I knew that he meant you, without knowing who you were.**_

_**I lost my husband only four years ago and he was the love of my life. He was cop, gunned down outside our home. I thought I would die from heartache. I laid in our bed for four days, and then I realized that he wouldn't want me to be that way. I joined the police force to honor his memory, but I never truly got over, Paolo, that's his name. I know that he will always be with me. **_

_**I tell you this, because it was our mutual loss that drew Dominic and I together. But I do not want you to think that I was ever your replacement. You were always in his mind. More than once he called your name when he slept. What Dominic and I shared was comfort and that is the most honest way that I describe it.**_

_**I cannot leave Rio, my family is here, but I can easily avoid where Rosa lives, if I know you are coming. Please understand that I have no intention of showing up in your life. I wish to be a chapter in his past on his way back to you.**_

_**I am glad that you were able to find each other again. You were meant to be together. Congratulations on the birth of your son and blessings on your family.**_

* * *

><p>Letty folded the letter up and tucked into her back pocket, before staring out over the city. Rosa had given her the letter, when she, Dom, and AJ gotten to her home almost four hours ago. She had looked at her name in the pretty, neat handwriting on the envelope and asked Rosa what it was. Rosa had answered very simply with two words: from Elena. Vince's widow explained that Elena had dropped the letter off almost three months ago and Rosa hadn't seen her since. Letty and Dom had talked about Elena and the relationship the two had shared while she had been <em>dead<em>. But she didn't know what this woman wanted with her.

She had folded it up immediately, shoved it into her back pocket and asked Dom for the keys to car. He hesitated before giving them to her; he didn't like her being away from him. They had already fought a few times over his near fanatical need for her to be in eyesight. This trip to Rio had been good for them; they had started to fall back into synch. At least, it had been a good trip until now.

She wanted to be angry at this bi. . . this woman. She couldn't even swear at this Elena in her mind, mostly because she knew she wasn't like the others Dom had fooled around with. And well Letty couldn't even consider it cheating, she had been _dead._ She didn't think that was fair to hold a grudge, but it still hurt. But she had him back and she knew they wouldn't ever lose each other again.

It still amazed her that in less than five months she had gone from single-mother captive to married and free. She and Dom had gotten married on Azores, at his instance, not hers. She laughed and said she had him for eighteen years 'cause of AJ and she'd probably want to give him back at that point. His response had been to pull her close, kiss her, and tell her: "tough, you're stuck with me." Mia had teased Letty that Dom was worth keeping, since he was a millionaire now. The siblings were laughing until Letty caught out the false bottom of AJ's bag and the diamonds, and cash fell out.

She cocked her head to the side, "Bastard, thought he was in charge. I always took a little off the top." She turned one of the pink diamonds in the light and handed it to Mia. "I pulled this job six months pregnant; too crazy for words."

There had been so much change in her life. She wasn't who she was before; she decided that she was a better version of herself. This Letty didn't get mad as easily and remembered that it was family first, always. She didn't always have to be tough. She had someone to lean on and he knew that she was counting on him. Dom was different too and she finally realized what it was. He had lost her and that had made him wake-up to the fact that life was limited and precious. He was in love with their son; it startled her how quickly he had taken to fatherhood. Honestly, she had expected a little more panic, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Dom was helping her through the nightmares. She was mortified the first time she had woken up with him pinning her down, screaming at her to wake-up that she was safe. She had been hysterical for over an hour, only AJ's crying was able to snap her fully back to reality. She had panic attacks, but they were getting more rare as time moved on. She didn't respond well to being stuck in a place for too long, so their family was wandering from place to place. Mia was studying psychology and trying to help her understand, why some things bothered her so much. It was nice to know that her family had her back.

She sighed heavily and took the letter back out. She read over it one more time, "Water under the god-damn bridge." She muttered and a faint smile crossed her lips. "If my past is gone, then so is his."

She pulled a lighter out of her side pocket and lit the letter on fire. It burned quickly and reached her fingers before she got it to the ground.

"Shit." She exclaimed dropping the letter and stomping it out quickly.

"Are you alright?" A soft feminine voice asked her in English, but it was definitely laced with a Brazilian accent.

Letty looked up at the woman, with grey/green eyes and shook her head a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, fire just got away from me a bit."

"You shouldn't burn things on a public street, it could be a hazard." Her words were a bit harsh, but the woman's expression was friendly enough.

"I noticed." Letty might have gotten snippy with her, but the woman was obliviously pregnant and she didn't feel like coming down on her. "Mostly just hazard for me. How far along are ya?"

The woman tucked a dirty-blonde lock of hair behind her ear and looked down at her belly. "Four months and six days."

"He must have given you one hell of night." Letty couldn't help but laugh. "I got a little one myself he's about seven months."

"I'm sure he's beautiful. I'm expecting a girl myself."

"Good luck with that."

The other woman smiled and adjusted her hold on her shopping bag. "Well please try and not light my city on fire, I may be on desk duty, but I'm still a cop."

"Sure thing." Letty wasn't sure why she asked, but the question slipped out before she could stop herself. "Is the father excited?"

"No. I was the other woman. I'm not even going to intrude on his life. I'll be fine on my own." She looked sad, but shrugged and corrected herself. "We will be fine." She placed a hand on her belly and waved at Letty as she started down the road. "Have fun in Rio."

"Yeah, thanks. Good luck to you, girl."

Letty climbed in the car and started back towards Rosa's. Her phone went off and she glanced at the text from Mia, "Dom's trying not to panic and smoother you. Please let him know you're alive."

She laughed out loud and dialed Dom's cell. "Hey baby. Yeah, I'm on my way back now. How's AJ? I know he wants me, I'm momma. I'll see you in a few. Hey, I love you." She snapped the phone closed and smiled.

The ring on her left hand was plain. Just a stainless steel band, identical to Dom's except thinner. The words engraved on the inside: "Eternamente mi amor. Ride or Die."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now if I do a sequel it may not be a happy one. So while I am looking at plot ideas and hiding the firearms from Letty (she's a little pissed about this last bit) I'm open to suggestionsdialogue about a potential sequel.**


End file.
